Pojedliśmy to i napijmy się "Czarnego Balsamu"
Total Drama: Show Never Dies - Odcinek 4 Informacje: *buahahahahaha Statek: Piętro drużyny Slayerów Temple (-1p) Pokój nr.1 "Kate" ... Kate siedziała w pokoju trochę. była ubrana w to samo co w Norwegi ale z kurtką którą miała w Szwecji prowadzący zostawili ją jej Angielka trochę się nudziła więc postanowiła wyjść ze swojego pokoju i pobłądzić po statku Pokój nr.2 "Abby" Na Abby czekała pełna gama garderoby oraz różnojakich kosmetyków, jako nagroda za poprzednie wyzwanie oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Ona sama już nie spała. Właśnie kończyła medytować i zdawała się być gotowa na kolejną dawkę wrażeń związanych z programem. Po medytacji, nakarmiła kameleona i mogła pozwolić sobie na minutę zabawy z nim. Później zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Zauważyła kosmetyki, które ją tylko odstraszyły, gdyż szybko uciekła od nich wzrokiem. Abby: 'Nie, nienawidzę tej marki z tej produkcji... *widać, że miała już do czynienia z owymi kosmetykami, musiały pochodzić z jej kraju...* Ooo, czyżby to oznaczało kolejny nasz kierunek? ''Na myśl o Łotwie się wręcz ucieszyła, bo tęskniła trochę za krajem, ale po chwili coś jej się przypomniało i zrobiło jej się bardzo smutno. Wolała prędko odpędzić te myśli. Na próżno, docierał do niej pewien nieprzyjemny zapach, który tylko podsycał smutek. 'Abby: '''Może jakaś biblioteka lub czytelnia. Powinno być coś ciekawszego *powiedziała pewnie, bo na pewno mogło być coś po jej języku lub sąsiednim co by jej podeszło* ''Z tą myślą wyszła z pokoju i poszła szukać biblioteki. Nie kierując się zapachem dochodzącym z kuchni. Pokój nr.3 "Brian" Po ostatnim dniu ponownie zmęczony bardziej niż zwykle Brian postanowił postać do nieco późniejszej pory. Na moment się przebudził po to by zasłonić bulaj by światło mu nie raziło po oczach. Okrył się jednak miał nieco niepokojące jak dla niego sny. '' '''Brian: '''Nie.. hnm... mm... *burknął jeszcze kilka razy kręcąc się z boku na bok* ''Siedział samemu na podłodze w ciemnym pustym niekończącym się pomieszczeniu. Nieoczekiwanie obok niego pojawiła się Abby grająca w przedstawieniu oraz jego wygląd był taki sam jak w czasie sceny. Wyraźnie czuł jej dotyk na sobie będąc przerażonym. Po chwili widniał za kulisami podając rekwizyty czy to Michaeli, Melissie czy Rhysowi nie unikając przy tym kontaktu. Coraz bardziej ogarniała go dziwne uczucie furii a także płaczu. Skulony nie wiedział co robić. Powtarzał przez dłuższy czas: "Nie zbliżajcie się, nie zbliżajcie się". Podłużne cienie padające na niego powoli się kurczyły a on czuł zbliżające się osoby. Była to właśnie to właśnie jego cała drużyna z występu teatralnego tyle że z twarzami kota którego skatował w czasie poszukiwań. Przez chwilę w wszystko zanikło i słychać było dalsze szlochanie gdy leżeli poobijani, powyginani w swoich własnych posokach spływających w stronę Briana. Powoli uniósł wzrok spoglądając na splamione dłonie po czym nagle znowu wszystko zniknęło. '' Wybudził się właśnie gwałtownie będąc lekko przepoconym z powodu koszmaru. Przysłonił oko dłonią, po chwili drugą lekko masując sobie powieki. Cały ten czas ciężko oddychał nie mogąc zebrać przez chwilę myśli. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. '''Brian: '''Koszmar? ''Odsłonił nieco kołdrę i podniósł się. Przetarł ponownie oczy. Jego serce powoli przestawało mu dudnić jak szalone. Pot też nieco ustąpił. Chwycił w stronę szuflady wyciągając coś czym mógł się nieco przetrzeć. '''Brian: '''Uspokój się. Na pewno nigdy więcej to się nie wydarzy. ''Ponownie kilkakrotnie odetchnął kilkakrotnie. Wolał nie wracać wspomnieniami do tego snu. Rozejrzał się po swojej kajucie w której się znajdował. Był nieco zmęczony występem, nawet jeśli publicznością było jedynie jury w składzie prowadzących z ekipą. Samo pomieszczenie wydawało się w miarę przestrzenne i wygodne. Pięknie zdobiona szafka, niewielka toaletka, kilka bujnych roślinek no i wiele innych miłych dla oka ozdóbek związanych głównie z morzem. Nie zauważywszy wcześniej uwagę przykuł przedmiot leżący obok niego przy szafce nocnej. '' '''Brian: '''Czy to możliwe? Mój ukochany jak się stęskniłem!!! ''Sięgnął natychmiast po urządzenie i przytulił do piersi jakby to jego najcenniejszy skarb na świecie. Faktycznie był to dla niego cenny skarb. Miał tam wszelkie swoje harmonogramy, plany, dokumenty, prywatne wspomnienia i wszystko co mieściło się w nim. Od początku show wiedział, że będzie musiał wypełnić lukę. Teraz będzie to mógł sobie na bieżąco. Samo to go znacznie ożywiło. '' '''Brian: '''Heh szykuje się długie przedpołudnie z nosem w ekranie. ''Włączył go oczywiście wpisując swoje wszystkie hasła. Dodatkowo miał zabezpieczenie w postaci skanu twarzy z tęczówkami. Zainwestował w niego słone pieniądze zbierane przez dłuższy czas. Głównie na pamieć by pomieścić ogrom danych jakie tam umieścił. '' '''Brian: Trzeba będzie coś poszukać. W końcu jesteś zbyt cenny by tymi spoconymi łapskami cię używać. Chwilę zajrzymy też do biblioteki co nie? Podróżujemy po Europie a ja ledwo co skojarzyłem ostatnie trzy miejsca. Westchnął po czym podszedł do szafy chwytając za świeże ubrania. Oczywiście tylko teraz na wyjście. Drugie zapakował w gotowości, gdy zacznie swój poranny rytuał w łazience. Póki co schował organizer do szuflady. Wziął jedynie bilet pierwszej klasy. Prawdopodobnie to wejściówka dla zwycięzców więc był ciekawe jakie atrakcje go mogą spotkać. Po wizycie w biliotece wrócił wraz z książkami które szukał. Zaraz przy wejściu odłożył ją na blacie. Z pustym wzrokiem spojrzał się w stronę lustra. Instynktownie zdjął ubrania i odłożył na bok. Będąc jedynie w bokserkach chciał dojść do łóżka by poleżeć i odpocząć. Padł jednak po chwili. Leżąc i czując wszystko na raz - strach, radość, rozkosz, nienawiść, współczucie i zrozumienie. Dłuższą chwilę wgapiał się w sufit w pomieszczeniu myśląc o wszystkim i o niczym. Nim się nie spostrzegł zasnął wycieńczony. Ponownie po dłuższej drzemce czuł się skołowany i wciąż dość zmęczony. Czuł jak oczy ledwo mu co się otwierają. Wciąż też był okryty warstwą kurzu z biblioteki. Bez słowa sięgnął jedynie po świeże ubrania. Zastanaowił się przez chwilę co mógł mieć statek do zaoferowania. Skoro wyglądał na nieco bardziej luksusowy niż poprzedni, zdecydował się sprawdzić czy nie ma być może jakiś atrakcji na pokładzie luksusowym. W końcu miał do niego dostęp. Spakowawszy kilka ewentualnych niezbędnych przyborów postanowił się przejść. Łazienka: ... Piętro drużyny Jurgita jest naprawdę bardzo (x4) słodka (-2p) Pokój nr.1 "Rhys" Na zawodnika czekał nowy nożyk. Podpisane było "rudowłosa w nagrodę za wyzwanie" oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Chłopak po wyczerpującym dniu wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi, nie zakluczając ich jednak. Spojrzał na swoje łóżko, następnie rozejrzał się po pokoju, który nie wyglądał jakoś specjalnie. Co pierwsze mu się rzuciło w oczy to, że pokoje nie miały prywatnych łazienek... Rhys: Faen... *warknął* Chłopak zerknał na stolik, na którym znajdował się prezent od prowadzącej za wygrane zadanie wraz z biletem na luksusową część statku. No tak... wyzwanie, chłopak przypomniał sobie co zrobił. Pozostało liczyć, że nie natrafi nigdzie na swoją byłą towarzyszkę z drużyny... Zrzucił z siebie ubrania i założył na siebie... fioletowy szlafrok. Ehh jak bardzo brakowało mu czerwonego. Zabrał ręczniki i udał się do łazienki, zamykając wcześniej pokój na klucz. Jako że było to pierwsze piętro, na które się schodziło, Melissa bardzo szybko je znalazła. Na piętrze były tylko trzy podpisane pokoje, więc z łatwością znalazła ten należący do Rhysa. Jednak kiedy zapukała nikt jej nie otworzył, a gdy sama nacisnęła klamkę odkryła że drzwi były zamknięte. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że wygrali wyzwanie, ale nie mogła ot tak zapomnieć tego co chłopak zrobił w trakcie sztuki, może nie spróbuje wyrzuci go za burtę? Nie, aż tak bardzo się tym nie przejęła. Nie chciała czekać pod drzwiami na przyjście chłopaka. Wyjęła zatem wsuwkę z włosów oraz drut, który wcześniej przypadkiem znalazła na pokładzie i zaczęła otwierać zamek. Po kilku minutach sprawnego szperania zamek puścił, a dziewczyna weszła do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi... Chłopak wracał odświeżony i zamyślony spod prysznica. Podszedł pod drzwi swojego pokoju i próbował je odkluczyć, ale... coś mu nie grało. Wcale nie były zakluczone... Rhys: Hę? *spojrzał zdziwiony* Po chwili chłopak pokręcił głową uznając, że ze zmęczenia musiał po prostu zapomnieć je zamknąć. Jak gdyby nigdy nic złapał za klamkę i wszedł do środka. Pech chciał, że wchodził tyłem by natychmiast zamknąć za sobą drzwi i je zakluczyć. Gdy już to zrobił odwrócił się w stronę pokoju, a tam... czekała już Melissa. Norweg był w kompletnym szoku, nie, określenie szok to za mało... Klucz wypadł mu z ręki, pech chciał że akurat pod nogi hiszpanki, a on zamknął drzwi... Dziewczyna siedziała na łózku, miała założoną nogę na nogę i skrzyżowane ręce. Uważnie śledziła wzrokiem każdy ruch Norwega od momentu gdy wszedł do pokoju. Schyliła się powoli i podniosła klucz. Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę obracając go w dłoni. Nie okazywała żadnych uczuć, ale fakt że udało jej się zaskoczyć chłopaka dał jej dużo satysfakcji. Melissa: 'Zadowolony z przebiegu wyzwania? To już twoja kolejna wygrana. ''Chłopak widząc postawę dziewczyny nie był zaskoczony, ale był zmieszany. Fakt, że jakimś cudem znalazła się w jego pokoju był zdecydowanie niepokojący... 'Rhys: '''Ymm... razem je wygraliśmy. *odparł przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie* ''Spodziewał się, że jest tutaj w zupełnie innym celu... '' '''Melissa: '''Och ależ oczywiście, chociaż jako kapitan postanowiłeś przejąć inicjatywę, by zadbać o autentyczność, nieprawdaż? *wycedziła ze słodkim uśmieszkiem* ''Skit... - jakby to rzekł pewien Szwed. '''Rhys: Poniosły mnie emocje... *odwrócił lekko głowę, jakby chcąc uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną* Nie planowałem tego... Zero drogi ucieczki. Był zdany kompletnie na łaskę Melissy. '' '''Melissa: '''Nie planowałeś? *zaśmiała się cynicznie i zmierzyła chłopaka morderczym spojrzeniem* Tak się składa, że była to sztuka improwizowana i myślałam, że bardziej kontrolujesz to co robisz *wstała gwałtownie z łózka* Co Ty sobie myślałeś?! Że zapomnę, albo to zignoruję jakby nigdy nic? *powiedziała już nieci spokojniej ale z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie* ''Chłopak został zapędzony w kozi róg. Jeżeli czegoś szybko nie zrobi, no to może się niefajnie dla niego skończyć... Rhys: To nie tak... *kręcił głową, zaczął czuć się trochę dziwnie i nieswojo, oparł się ręką o komodę* Dawniej prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie psychozy, ale teraz... jest jakoś inaczej. Bliżej mu było do aktorskiego Rhysa z poprzedniego zadania... Rhys: Naprawdę Cię przepraszam, to się nie powinno wydarzyć. *złapał się za głowę, albo to statek odpływał albo chłopak miał inne dolegliwości* Melissa: 'Oczywiście, że nie powinno, są pewne granice co do tego, na co można sobie pozwolić przy osobach które ledwo się zna *założyła ręce i ponownie zmierzyła go ostrym spojrzeniem* ''Chłopak postawił kilka kroków na przód i usiadł przy pokojowym stoliku. Jego stan zmienił się bardzo szybko w przeciągu tylko kilku minut, chociaż może czuł się gorzej od dłuższego czasu? Nawet z twarzy wyglądał na bardziej przygnębionego niż zwykle, czyżby miało to związek z bitwą myśli jakiej doświadczył w łazience? A może nadal jej doświadczał? Melissa niewątpliwe miała racje, jego zachowanie było niedopuszczalne i karygodne. Nie wiedziała jednak co działo się w Rhysowym móżdżku. '''Rhys: Ta sztuka to był błąd... *mruknął cicho spuszczając głowę* Sięgnął ręką po coś do kieszeni... '' ''Melissę dziwił stan chłopaka, nie była pewna czy mu odpuścić czy wymagać dalszych wyjaśnień. Melissa: 'Sztuka nie była błędem *powiedziała poważnie siadając na przeciw chłopaka* Ale to co zrobiłeś *mówiła już nieco spokojniej uważnie go obserwując* ''Chłopak wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni, trzymał w niej coś na podobiznę kartki. Zawahał się chwilę, ale ostatecznie położył ją stoliku, czystą stroną na widoku. Oparł dłonie o stolik w taki sposób, by otaczały kawałek materiału który był w ich zasięgu. '''Rhys: Wiem. *mruknął spuszczając głowę* Zachowywał się tak jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć, jednocześnie walcząc z wewnętrznym sobą który nie chciał tego zrobić. Melissa westchnęła widząc rozterkę Norwega. Melissa: 'O co chodzi? *spojrzała na kartkę, a później z powrotem na chłopaka wyczekując odpowiedzi* ''Rhys milczał dłuższą chwilę, tym razem nie mógł ukryć twarzy, ponieważ dziewczyna była znacznie bliżej, a przy jej spostrzegawczości nie było by to możliwe. Chłopak westchnął i szybko odwrócił kartkę... a właściwie to zdjęcie. 300px Patrzył na owe zdjęcie z wyjątkowo poważną, można by rzec nawet smutną miną. '' ''Melissa uważnie przyjrzała się fotografii. Nie była pewna jak zareagować w związku z nagłą zmianą tematu i atmosfery, ale gdy zobaczyła zdjęcie...wiedziała że dowie się czegoś nowego o byłym kapitanie slayerów. 'Melissa: '''Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego *westchnęła, rozpoznając od razu chłopaka* ''Przyglądała mu się wyczekując jakiejś reakcji i opowieści... '''Rhys: To jest Rose... *dotknął palcem dziewczynę na zdjęciu* Była Rose... *przełknął ślinę spuszczając wzrok* Na chwilę zamilkł, zastanawiając się czy na pewno chce o tym dziewczynie mówić. Sama w końcu powiedziała wcześniej, ledwie się znają. Jeżeli jednak chciał się jej wytłumaczyć ze swojego postępowania to chyba nie było innej opcji. Rhys: To co Ci zaraz powiem ma związek z tym co się wcześniej wydarzyło, nawet ekipa nie ma o tym pojęcia... *westchnął ciężko* Nikomu innemu na świecie o tym nie mówiłem. *mruknął poważnie, a jednocześnie smutno* Aż do teraz... *dodał* Melissa zmarszczyła lekko czoło, nie chciała zmuszać chłopaka do zwierzeń. Była jednak ciekawa i wiedziała, że Rhys sam podejmie decyzję co to tego, co jej powie. Kiwnęła więc tylko głową, by kontynuował, a sama dalej siedziała w ciszy. Rhys: Dwa lata temu poznałem ją na wycieczce integracyjnej organizowanej przez dom dziecka... Zabawne, że nigdy wcześniej jej w nim nie widziałem, a była w nim całe życie, tak jak ja... *uśmiechnął się lekko, w wiadomym celu* ... Pojawia się retrospekcja. Rhys siedzi w ostatnim rzędzie autokaru, przy oknie. Siedział i patrzył na przechodzącego clowna, który wbrew stereotypom nie był gruby i uśmiechnięty, a szczupły, smutny i miał podarte ubranie. W pewnym momencie usłyszał przyjazny głos dziewczyny zwracający się do niego. Była to wspomniana wcześniej Rose. Rose:' Przepraszam, mogę się dosiąść? ^^ Rhys odwrócił głowę zaskoczony w stronę dziewczyny. Była taka uśmiechnięta i słodka, że nie sposób było jej odmówić. ''Rhys: J-jasne!'' ''Rose: Dziękuje.'' Usiadła uśmiechnięta obok chłopaka, zaraz po tym wyciągając do niego rękę, ze słodkim uśmiechem spoglądając na chłopaka. ''Rose: Jestem Rose. ^^'' ''Rhys: R-Rhys...'' Uścisnął jej dłoń, a ona zaśmiała się lekko z powodu jego nieśmiałości. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawił się burak... ... Rhys: Po wycieczce zaczęliśmy spędzać coraz więcej czasu razem, świetnie się dogadywaliśmy... *miętolił lekko wspomniane wcześniej zdjęcie* Nawet zostaliśmy parą, dałabyś wiarę? *zaśmiał się ironicznie* Melissa w milczeniu słuchała tego co mówił chłopak. ... Rose i Rhys siedzą na dachu sierocińca i obserwują zachód słońca, które było tego dnia wyjątkowo pomarańczowe. ''Rose: Piękny zachód słońca...'' Chłopak pokiwał głową na znak, że podziela opinię przedmówczyni. ''Rhys: Chciałbym, żeby zawsze takie były. *uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny*'' ''Rose: Ja teeeż! ^^ *odwzajemniła uśmiech*'' Chłopak zarumienił się, odwrócił głowę by ukryć to przed kompanką. Rose zauważyła dziwne zachowanie chłopaka. ''Rose: Rhysku? Coś nie tak? *spojrzała zmartwiona na chłopaka*'' Rhys przygryzł wargę, usilnie próbował zachowywać się normalnie. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny i uśmiechnął. ''Rhys: To nic. :)'' Kłamał. Rose zdążyła już trochę poznać chłopaka i wiedziała, kiedy jego uśmiech jest szczery, a kiedy nie. ''Rose: O jejciu...'' Wywróciła oczyma i złapała chłopaka za ramiona, a następnie przybliżyła do siebie... pocałowali się. Chwila ta została uwieczniona na tle zachodzącego, pomarańczowego słońca. ''Rose: Teraz zawsze takie będą. :3'' ... Rhys zaczął się trochę trząść, prawdopodobnie ze stresu. Po prawym policzku spłynęła mu łezka, nadal jednak nie podnosił wzroku. Rhys: Gdy byłem przy niej wszystkie problemy życia codziennego... po prostu znikały. Byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na Ziemi. *miętolił dalej zdjęcie* Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica... byłaby nasza rocznica. *poprawił się, po czym po drugim policzku spłynęła mu kolejna łza* Chłopakowi zaczynał drgać głos, a opowiadanie przychodziło mu z naprawdę wielkim trudem. Rhys: Pół roku temu miała urodziny, zabrałem ją do kina na romans... *pociągnął nosem* Kochała romanse, a ja kochałem ją, więc obejrzeliśmy go razem... *ponownie uśmiechnął się pod nosem* ... Późnym wieczorem Rhys i Rose wychodząc z kina, mają na sobie ubrania zimowe, trzymają się za ręce... ''Rose: Naprawdę się wzruszyłam! *śmieje się, spojrzała na chłopaka zalotnie* Widziałam, jak uroniłeś łezkę na zakończeniu hehe... ;3'' Chłopak zarumienił się lekko. ''Rhys: Weeeź, po prostu... coś mi wpadło do oka! *odparł poważnie*'' Dziewczyna zachichotała i pocałowała chłopaka w policzek. ''Rose: Jesteś taki uroczy gdy się wstydzisz. :3'' ''Rhys: Ehh... no dobra, masz mnie. *spuścił głowę zawstydzony*'' ''Rose: Haha, wiedziałam! :D'' Przytuliła swojego chłopaka. ''Rose: Jak wrócimy do sierocińca to możemy powtórzyć tą scenę jeśli chcesz...'' Rhys spojrzał zaskoczony na Rose. ... Rhys: To miał być nasz pierwszy raz... *po jego polikach poleciały kolejne łzy* Naprawdę chcieliśmy być razem na zawsze... I wtedy... *pociągnął nosem* ... Oboje idą pustą, ciemną ulicą. Do sierocińca zostały im dwa skrzyżowania. Trzymali się za ręce, oboje byli szczęśliwi i zakochani... przechodzili obok grupki lokalnej dresiarskiej społeczności... W pewnym momencie jeden z nich złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. ''Dres #1: Kochana zostaw tego leszcza, zobacz. *wskazał na swoją rękę i bicepsa* To jest prawdziwy facet. :D'' Dziewczyna była przestraszona, pierwszy raz znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. ''Rose: P-proszę mnie puścić...'' ''Rhys: EJ! Zostaw ją! *wydarł się podchodząc do niego*'' Nie zdążył jednak nic zrobić, ponieważ jego koledzy zdążyli zagrodzić mu drogę, a byli od niego dwa razy więksi... ''Dres #2: Masz jakiś problem młody?'' ''Dres #3: Szukasz guza?'' ''Dres #2: Zjeżdżaj stąd bo Ci mordę obije. *splunął na chłopaka*'' Rhys postawił odruchowo krok do tyłu, jednak... ''Rose: Rhys! *krzyknęła przestraszona*'' ''Dres #1: Zamknij się to nie będzie tak bolało! *odparł dobierając się do dziewczyny*'' Chłopak stał przed trzema osiłkami i nie był w stanie nic zrobić... teoretycznie. Widział przerażenie swojej dziewczyny w oczach... to dodawało mu odwagi. Musiał ją ochronić, za wszelkę cenę. ''Rhys: Nie słyszałeś co powiedziałem?! Puść ją albo...'' ''Dres #1: ALBO CO?!'' Chłopak zacisnął pięść i spojrzał na osiłków. Dwóch z nich wyciągnęło w jego kierunku kosy (noże) i gotowi byli do ataku. Widząc jednak jak krzywdzą jego dziewczynę czuł, że zrobi dla niej wszystko, nawet odda własne życie... ''Rhys: ...Cię zabije.'' ''Dres #2: Dawaj kurwa!'' Oboje rzucili się na chłopaka... ... Rhys: Mieli noże, ale nie byli zręczni... jednemu z nich wyrwałem go i zraniłem w ramie... Drugi rzucił się na mnie, ale przywaliłem mu rurką którą wziąłem odruchowo z ziemi... i wtedy. *chłopak na chwilę zamilkł, łzy wręcz ciekły mu po polikach* Ten przeraźliwy krzyk... Chłopak puścił zdjęcie i zacisnął pięści. ... ''Dres #1: O kurwa! Spierdalamy!'' Dresiarze przestraszeni obrotem sytuacji szybko ulotnili się z miejsca zdarzenia. Rhys stał z przerażoną twarzą, wszędzie była krew... ''Rhys: R- Rose...'' Chłopak podbiegł do dziewczyny. Rose była cała we krwi, leżała na ziemi i nie ruszała się, w jej brzuch wbity był nóż... ''Rhys: Rose!'' Padł przed dziewczyną i podniósł jej głowę na ramiona. ''Rhys: Kochanie! Nie, nie, nie, nie...'' Zaczął głaskać ją po głowie, po jego policzkach zaczęła spływać masa łez. Chłopak rozpaczliwie próbował coś zrobić, zaczął rozglądać się wokół siebie. ''Rhys: Pomocy! Wezwijcie karetkę!'' Krzyczał tak jeszcze kilka razy, ale nikt nie zareagował... oprócz jednego człowieka, od którego usłyszał z okna: "Zamknij mordę, ludzie chcą spać." Załamał się. Dlaczego nikt nie chciał im pomóc? ''Rhys: Rose...'' Ponownie zwrócił się do dziewczyny, ku jego zaskoczeniu dziewczyna spoglądała na niego i uśmiechała się... z oczu spływały jej łzy. ''Rhys: Rose! *mówił do dziewczyny* Wszystko będzie dobrze, nic się-'' ''Rose: Rhys...'' Chłopak przestał mówić, chciał wysłuchać swojej ukochanej. ''Rhys: ...Tak?'' Dziewczyna mrugnęła wolno oczyma, to co chłopak widział... to był prawdziwy obraz umierania. Rose umierała, na jego rękach... ''Rose: Kocham Cię skarbie... Nigdy nie przestanę Cię Kochać...'' Po tych słowach dziewczyna wolno opadła na ramiona chłopaka, zamknęła oczy, przestała płakać... nastała cisza, martwa cisza... Chłopak spoglądał na dziewczynę ze łzami w oczach, jednocześnie na jego twarzy malowała się wściekłość... ... Rhys podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Melissę. Jego twarz produkowała wodospad łez, twarz ukazywała człowieka wyczerpanego, który przeżył coś czego nikt nie byłby wstanie sobie nawet wyobrazić. Rhys: Te słowa... były prawie identyczne do tych które powiedziałaś na scenie... Ciągle mam w głowie ostatnie słowa Rose... *pociągnął nosem, schował twarz w dłoniach* Ja po prostu musiałem... ja... musiałem zrobić to, czego nie zrobiłem wtedy... Chłopak kompletnie się rozkleił. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie już ani słowa. Zatopił się we własnych łzach i cierpieniu, które towarzyszyło mu przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy. I to wszystko przez nieszczęśliwy zbieg wydarzeń jaki miał miejsce w Oslo... Melissa była w szoku. Jej pierwszym odruchem było przytulenie Norwega. Z początku ze względu na swoją naturę nie chciała mu wierzyć, myślała że zmyśla i kłamie jak większość ludzi, by ją udobruchać, ale gdy się rozpłakał. Przez chwilę czuła się winna, ale nie mogła przecież wcześniej wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Nie było sensu roztrząsać już tej sprawy. W końcu Rhys przeprosił przecież dziewczynę i opowiedział jej trochę o sobie, a sam przecież też nie miał powodów by jej ufać. Poczekała w ciszy, aż chłopak się wypłacze. Odsunęła się od niego powoli i spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym się lekko uśmiechnęła. Był to ciepły i przyjacielski uśmiech, nie oceniała go. W jej oczach mógł zaś dostrzec wdzięczność i wybaczenie. Chciała dać mu trochę swobody, wstała więc i podeszła do drzwi, od kluczyła je, a kluczyk zostawiła w zamku po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi... Rhys: Mam prośbę... *odpadł przerywając na chwilę swój mały dramat* Nie wspominaj o tym nikomu, proszę Melissa. Melissa: 'Oczywiście *odpowiedziała bez chwili namysłu, ale zanim nacisnęła klamkę to przyszła jej do głowy ostatnia myśl i zawahała się przez moment* Gdybyś chciał pogadać, bez zobowiązań, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć *dodała ciszej i wyszła z pokoju nim zdążył jej odpowiedzieć* ''Idąc po korytarzu dumała nad tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło i miała nadzieję, że nie pożałuje swojej oferty. ... Po dłuższym okresie chłopak jakąś się ogarnął, w koszu leżało pełno chusteczek, a on sam przestał już płakać. Czując potrzebę przejścia się postanowił opuścić pokój, wcześniej go zamykając. ... Chłopak po sesji u Wróżki Sophie udał się prosto do swojego pokoju. Zamknął drzwi po czym rzucił się na łóżko, oddając się swojemu wewnętrznemu cierpieniu... Pokój nr.2 "Capriciosa" Tymczasowo pokój otrzymał również Szwed. Pokój nr.3 "Suzie" ... Łazienka: ... Cichy norweg po chwili poszukiwania dotarł do upragnionej łazienki. Potrzebował prysznica by zmyć z siebie czas odbyty na podróży koleją, spędzony na wyzwaniu oraz... emocje mu towarzyszące. Znalazł to czego potrzebował, czysty prysznic w pomieszczeniu białym jak w szpitalu, z zasłonką. Wszedł do ostatniego w rzędzie i zasłonił się. Powiesił szlafrok na wieszaku i ustawił sobie temperaturę wody, najbardziej odpowiadała mu letnia. '''Rhys: Uhh... *woda poleciała mu na plecy* Zaczął się dokładnie opłukiwać z każdej stronie ciała, może nie było tego po nim widać, ale higiena osobista była dla niego bardzo ważna. Wziął gąbkę, mydło i zaczął się szorować. Wyglądał przy tym jak żywy trup, dosłownie. W jego głowie aktualnie trwała mała wojna myśli, z którą musiał sobie sam poradzić. Nagle na prawym ramieniu chłopaka pojawił się... mniejszy Rhys. Był niemal identyczny co jego większy braciszek, tylko trzymał w ręce kapiący krwią nożyk. Podrzucał go sobie w powietrzu pogwizdując radośnie. Slayer Rhys: Ej cieniasie! *krzyknął piskliwym głosem* Czego się obijasz, już dawno powinieneś pozbyć się tego truchła! Chłopak nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ na drugim ramieniu pojawił się inny mniejszy Rhys, ale ten zamiast noża trzymał... nic nie trzymał, był identyczny tylko mniejszy. Z oczu patrzyło mu jednak inaczej. Patient Rhys: Nie słuchaj tego idioty. Nie pamiętasz co było ostatnio jak go posłuchałeś? *mruknął podirytowany obecnością slayera* Slayer Rhys: Ej! Nie wcinaj się w rozmowę, bo Cię wypatroszę! Patient Rhys: Chciałbyś zwyrodnialcu. *wywrócił oczyma* Kłótnia tych ludków była o tyle zabawna, że każdy z nich miał cieniutki i wysoki głosik. Slayer Rhys: W sumie to jestem zwyrodnialcem... kocham krew. <3 Nagle oberwał mydłem w głowę i zniknął. Patient Rhys: Zrób z tym fantem co uważasz, byle nie iść tą drogą... *mruknął, po czym również zniknął* Duży Rhys miał niezły mętlik w głowie... ta bitwa myśli niczego mu nie ułatwiła, a wręcz wszystko bardziej mu skomplikowała. Rhys: Ehh. *westchnął ciężko* Nie zauważył nawet kiedy, a już był cały umyty. Zamknął prysznic i szybkim ruchem ręki wziął jeden z ręczników. "Wysuszył" się dokładnie i wrzucił ręcznik do kosza, który stał przed prysznicami. Założył na siebie szlafrok i udał się się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. ... Piętro Marchewek Sophie (-3p) Pokój nr.1 "Benji" ... Szwed siedział na krawędzi swojego łóżka i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w szarą wykładzinę, która pokrywała w całości podłogę w jego pokoju. Blondyn miał na sobie białe sneakersy, szare, wąskie rurki, szarą i cienką bluzę. Na bluzę dodatkowo miał założoną skórzaną kurteczkę z sięgającymi tylko do łokcia rękawami. Strój był wystarczająco modny aby satysfakcjonować Szweda i zaspokajać jego wrodzony narcyzm. Z upływem czasu wygląd chłopaka ulegal także innym, mniejszym zmianom. Na jego twarzy pojawiał się leciutki ślad zarostu. Chłopak w końcu miał w pokoju lustro i mógł się przeglądać i skontrolować. Podjął decyzję, że wytrzyma jeszcze trochę bez brzytwy... Wracając do lustra, to Szwed siedział właśnie naprzeciwko niego. Oprawione w elegancką, rzeźbioną, drewnianą ramę lustro wisiało na ścianie naprzeciw jednoosobowego łóżka. Oprócz pełnienia swej oczywistej funkcji zwierciadła dodawało pomieszczeniu stylu i elegancji. Co ciekawe, w tamtej chwili siedzący na skraju łózka Benji wcale nie przyglądał się niczym Narcyz swojemu odbiciu. Model tak jak zostało wspomniane akapit wyżej koncentrował spojrzenie swych szaroniebieskich oczu na szarej wykładzinie. Można było się domyślić, że to wcale nie podłoga zbudza zainteresowanie chłopaka. On myślał, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał. To nie ulegało wątpliwości. '' ''Benji'ego dręczyły rozmaite myśli. Począwszy od towarzyszących mu od początku show rozterki związane z brakiem telefonu, po problemy bardziej aktualne. Sprawy jednak przybierały dość korzystny obrót, więc na przystojnej twrzy Szweda wkrótce zagościł uśmiech... 'Benji: '''Perfekt! *wykrzyknął nagle i klasnął* ''W odruchu porównywalnym wręcz z tikiem, chłopak przeczesał włosy. Uśmiechając się szeroko upewnił się w lustrze, czy jego starannie ułożona fryzura nie straciła... Po fryzurze, a przed powrotem do myśleniu o "sprawach aktualnych" blondyn musiał jeszcze po napawać się swym widokiem. Bialutkie, równiutkie ząbki, czarujący uśmiech. Czuł niezwykłą satysfakcję. Wiedział, że praca nad sobą się opłaciła. Jednak nawet on nie mógł patrzeć na siebie całą wieczność, aż tak próżny nie był. No tak, myślenie o reprezentowaniu sobą jednego z 7 grzechów głównych prawie doprowadziło do kolejnego ciągu głębokich rozmyśleń. Na jego twarzy momentalnie pojawiło się zwątpienie... Musiał to przepędzić. Blondyn wstał i przeciągnął się aż zaskrzypiała ciasna, czarna skóra. Ziewnął rozkosznie i pogładził się po twarzy. '' '''Benji: '''Nie ma go, ha! *mówił do swojego odbicia* Ten pustak odpadł! ''Nietrudno było odgadnąć o kim mówił Szwed. Rzecz jasna chodziło o jego niedawnego kolegę z drużyny. Chociaż dotychczas tego nie ujawniał, Benji był strasznie sfrustrowany tym, że nie pozwolono mu się wykazać w zadaniu teatralnym. Scena była żywiołem chłopaka, a tymczasem sprowadzono go do roli Trolla ukrytego za makietą. Ta porażka bolała Benji'ego podwójnie. Nie dość, że nie wygrali, ba, nawet przegrali, to jeszcze Szwedowi perfidnie odebrano możliwość wykazania się w zadaniu, które było dla niego totalnie po warunkach. Sytuację osładzało to, że eliminacja poszła zgodnie z planem. Koniec w końcu uśmiech na trwałe zagościł na twarzy Benjiego. Z pozytywnym nastawieniem podszedł do drzwi, przekręcił gałkę i wyszedł na korytarz. Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech... Już wiedział gdzie pójdzie. '' Pokój nr.2 "Melissa" Dostęp do wszelkiej gamy ciuchów oraz bilet na basen do klasy luksusowej. ''Po wszystkim co czego się dowiedziała Melissa wreszcie przyszła do swojego pokoju. Rozejrzała się uważnie po wnętrzu i zajrzała do szafy pełnej ubrań. Planowała udać się na ten słynny basen, by się trochę odprężyć, więc musiała znaleźć jakiś strój. Na szczęście w tej gamie ubrań znalazła to czego szukała, więc bez problemu mogła iść popływać... W tym czasie gospodyni pokoju udało się usłyszeć głośny trzask w drzwi. W jej drzwi wbita została strzała z przypiętą karteczką. Na owym białym papierku znajdował się napis "Bądź ostrożna, E. M. Cię obserwuje". Rudowłosa, obecnie blondynka, opuszczała powoli korytarz w swoim stroju, przygotowanym specjalnie na czwarty odcinek. Zadowolona z "groźby". '' ''Dziewczyna powoli wyjęła strzałę z drzwi i uważnie się jej przyjrzała. Niestety nie było na niej nic, co wskazywałoby na właściciela, żadnych inicjałów. Następnie kilkakrotnie przeczytała treść wiadomości. '' Melissa postanowiła mieć się na baczności nawet jeśli kartka miałaby okazać się żartem. Ostrożności nigdy dość. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy nie zrezygnować z pójścia na basen, ale w końcu nie wiadomo, co będzie po następnym wyzwaniu. Opuściła więc pokój trzymając się swojej myśli "raz kozie śmierć" i korzystać z tego co ma do zaoferowania strefa luksusowa. Pokój nr.3 "Michaela" Dostęp do wszelkiej maści gamy ciuchów oraz bilet do klasy luksusowej. Michael obudziła się w pokoiku, a następnie ubrała się w rzeczy z wszelkiej maści gamy ciuchów. Wzięła bilet do klasy luksusowej, a następnie wyszła z sypialni. Łazienka: ... Część wspólna (0p) Kuchnia: Do kuchni, najczęściej obleganego miejsca na statku, wrzucone zostało ciało zmasakrowanego Charlesa. Głowa leżała na stole, natomiast reszta na ziemi... '' ''Do tego miejsca udała się właśnie Anne. Stwierdziła, że pewnie będzie tu jakiś zawodnik i po części miała rację... '''Anne: Co do cho... Brunetka wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że w kuchni leżą zmasakrowane zwłoki. Dziewczyna krzyknęła tak głośno, że jest dosyć duża szansa, że usłyszeli ją nawet w Norwegii. Po chwili dziewczyna złapała się za głowę. Anne: Pierd*lę! Kur*a! Co do cholery?! Anne wzięła głęboki oddech i jeszcze raz spojrzała na miejsce masakry. Anne: Kur*a! I jeszcze tłów blokuje lodówkę! Może ktoś to sprzątnąć?! Melissa była w drodze do swojego pokoju, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk. Podążyła zatem do miejsca, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Zajrzała ostrożnie do kuchni, zobaczyła część trupa i stojącą nad nim nieznajomą oraz odrąbaną głowę. Domyśliła się, że tym kto krzyczał była dziewczyna, więc spokojnie weszła do środka i zbliżyła się do głowy trupa. '' '''Melissa:' Charles *mruknęła po cichu* Następnie obejrzała pozostałą część zwłok, która leżała na podłodze, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki brunetki... Anne tylko spojrzała na wchodzącą tu dziewczynę. Anne: Witam. Widziałam wczoraj twój występ, był całkiem niezły. Na imię mam Anne i jestem członkiem ekipy od poprzedniego odcinka. Trochę dziwnie się tak przedstawiać w takich... Okolicznościach. Melissa ciągle przyglądała się trupowi, ignorując ich nieprzyjemny zapach. Gdy Anne się przedstawiła, Melissa była tak zajęta tym, co zostało z Charlesa, że tylko odparła jej po cichu coś, co brzmiało jak "Hej"... niestety ku swojemu rozczarowaniu Hiszpanka nie znalazła przy zwłokach żadnych przydatnych przedmiotów, więc podniosła się z klęczek i rozejrzała się troszkę po ich otoczeniu... '' ''Ni z tego, ni z owego do kuchni w paradował Szwed. Chłopak musiał dostarczyć swojemu ukochanemu organizmowi niezbędnego do funkcjonowania jedzenia, nie było na to miejsca lepszego niż kuchnia. Tak czy inaczej Benji krocząc z typową dla niego pewnością siebie przestąpił próg i z przymkniętymi oczami szedł aż poczuł pod stopami coś lepkiego. Bliżej nieznane jeszcze wtenczas coś wydało z siebie dziwne mlaśnięcie i zachlupotało. Dźwięk sam w sobie był obrzydliwy, nie potrzebne jest chyba wspominać, że stawanie na to poniosło też za sobą nieprzyjemne konsekwencje związane bezpośrednio z percepcją. Do tego wszystkiego dochodziły doznania węchowe. W powietrzu dało się odczuć nieprzyjemny, metaliczny zapach wymieszany ze zgnilizną. Tego było za wiele. Benji musiał otworzyć oczy. Spojrzał i zobaczył zwłoki będące w beznadziejnym stanie. Nie krzyknął, ale odsunął się natychmiast. Przylgnął plecami do lodówki. Nie był osobą, która panikowała na widok zwłok, jednak ten makabryczny wygląd wywarł na nim pewne negatywne wrażenie. Zajęło to kilka sekund nim się otrząsnął i uświadomił sobie jak nieciekawa była jego reakcja. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *przeklnął pod nosem* ''Szwed czuł uścisk w brzuchu, wziął głęboki oddech aby temu zapobiec. W podobny sposób radził sobie z tremą. Podziałało podobnie, też dość szybko. Chłopak z niezadowoleniem zauważył, że na jego bucie pozostało trochę obrzydliwej, czerwonej mazi. Pochodziła ona z rozdeptanej gałki ocznej, która na jakiś sposób opuściła wraz z nerwem wzrokowym oczodół i poturlała się po kuchennej posadzce, po to by finalnie skończyć pod podeszwą buta Szweda. Blondyn przyglądał się brudowi na podeszwie z niesmakiem. Co ciekawe stan obuwia w tamtej chwili przejął go bardziej niż fakt natrafienia na zwłoki. Chciał poprosić o chusteczkę by wytrzeć buta... Nie. Sam wziął ręcznik papierowy i zabrał resztę gałki ocznej z buta. ciałko szkliste trochę rozlało się po syntetycznej skórze, ale powinno nie być trudne do sprania się. '' ''Gdy ceremoniał czyszczenia buta dobiegł końca, Benji dopiero mógł zwrócić uwagę na to co się dzieje. Przyjrzał się ciału. Zidentyfikował je jako Charlesa. Głowa była w dość dobrym stanie... To znaczy możliwa była wzrokowa identyfikacja bez wiedzy medycznej. Szwed walczył nadal trochę z oddechem. Śmierć Luke'a bardziej nim wstrząsnęła. Drugi trup w życiu już nie wywoływał tak mocnej reakcji. Jakaś część chłopaka nawet czuła jakąś lekką, perwersyjną przyjemność... Benji: 'Karma kommer tillbaka... *mruknął po szwedzku* ''Kolejne sekundy minęły zanim Benji zwrócił uwagę na pozostałe osoby w kuchni. Były to Anne i Melissa. Za tą pierwszą chłopak niekoniecznie przepadał. Jego wzrokowa analiza z pociągu dala mu dość infromacji, które pozwalały czuć do Anne niechęć. Melissa za to była mu dość bliska w show. Szybko postanowił nadrobić długie chwile ciszy. '''Benji: '''Hej Melissa! *wykrzyknął radośnie* ''Natychmiast zganił się w myślach. Czy to było dobre, że wykazał taki entuzjazm podczas gdy miedzy nimi leżały zwłoki? Zmartwienie ukrył pod uśmiechem i modlitwą o to, by Hiszpanka miała do tego równie swobodny stosunek. On jako Szwed miał. Swobodny. '' '''Anne: Czy któreś z was może mi wyjaśnić czemu mamy tu trupa? Dziewczyna spytała zawodników. Nie oczekiwała, że będą coś na ten temat wiedzieli, pytanie to same nasunęło jej się na język. Anne: I witaj Benji. Przywitała chłopaka, którego z początku zignorowała. Benji już znacznie spokojniejszy przeciągnął się łapiąc dłonią kant szafki. Nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi na Anne. Benji: Nawet nie pytaj *mruknął* To co wystawiliśmy to była jedna, wielka, totalna porażka *spojrzał na moment na zwłoki porozrzucane w kawałkach po podłodze* Głównie za zasługą tego pana. Melissa również obdarzyła zwłoki przelotnym spojrzeniem nim odpowiedziała. Melissa: Może opuścimy więc kuchnię by ktoś mógł się w spokoju “tym” zająć? *skrzywiła się lekko przy ostatnich słowach* Benji pokiwał głową. Benji: Zacna myśl. Szwed podszedł do drzwi, elegancko otworzył je i zrobił miejsce Melissie dając jej jasny sygnał, aby poszła przodem. Uśmiechnął się przy tym. Melissa powstrzymała się od wywrócenia oczami i z lekkim uśmiechem przeszła przez drzwi. '' ''Benji poszedł zaraz za nią. Anne tylko spojrzała na wychodzącą parkę z lekkim zirytowaniem. Anne: A o mnie mówią, że jestem burakiem. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz spojrzała na pobojowisko. Od tego widoku straciła chęć jedzenia i wyszła z kuchni. Jadalnia: Melissa ponownie weszła jako pierwsza, wpuszczona przez Szweda. Blondyn wmaszerował zaraz za nią. '' ''Znaleźli się w jadalni. Pomieszczenie można było równie dobrze nazwać stołówką. Porozstawiane były po nim kwadratowe, białe stoliki. Przy każdym stały 4 krzesła; po 2 przy boku. Na blatach znajdowały się niebieskie kwadratowe obrusy położone rogami do boków. Jasnym było, że pomieszczenie miało mieć typowo marynistyczny klimat. Dodawały go ozdoby na ścianie; kotwice, liny i koła sternicze. '' ''Benji zaprosił Melissę do jednego ze stołów. Stwierdził, że rozmowa lepiej pójdzie na siedząco. Oczywiście jako wyuczony dżentelmen odsunął dziewczynie krzesło i upewnił się, że wygodnie się jej usiadło. Dopiero wtedy sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Usiadł prosto. Nie było mowy o podpieraniu się łokciami na blacie. Starał się wyglądać jak najbardziej reprezentacyjnie. Mimo, że gadał z koleżanką… Benji: Hm… To na czym skończyliśmy? *spróbował niewinnie wrócić do rozmowy z kuchni* Melissa: Na zwłokach i tym jak zawiniły za życia *odpowiedziała beznamiętnie chcąc sprawdzić reakcję Szweda* Benji: A, no tak *zaśmiał się lekko* Faktycznie, mało wdzięczny temat. Tym bardziej, że to były zwłoki Charlesa… Melissa: No tak, z tego co słyszałam to kusił los już od pierwszego odcinka *wzruszyła ramionami* Benji: Tak *skinął głową machinalnie* Suzie i Michael chciały… Pozwól na chwilkę… Szwed wstał raptownie od stolika i skierował się do ściany. Tam pod bulajem znajdował się przykryty białą, haftowaną narzutką drewniany stolik, zaś na nim stał szklany dzbanek z wodą. Na jej powierzchni dryfowały równo skrojone, dwa plasterki cytryny i samotny, nasiąknięty wodą listek mięty. Dzbanki towarzyszyły ustawione w wieżyczkę szklanki. Blondyn sięgnął po dwie znajdujące się najwyżej i ostrożnie ustawił je na stoliku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zrobić; w jakiej kolejności. Postanowił robić dobre wrażenie. Pod stolikiem, na taboreciku dojrzał okrągłą tackę. Ustawił na niej dwie szklanki i położył sobie ją na dłoni. W drugą rękę ujął szklane ucho dzbanka z wodą. Tak zaopatrzony skierował się z powrotem do Melissy. Podszedł wyprostowany, z uniesioną głową. Taki sposób chodzenia przypominał mu praktyki w modelingu; wybiegi, pokazy mody. Wracały cudowne wspomnienia. Odsunięty od swojej pracy Szwed starał się jakoś zapełnić lukę po uwielbianym przez siebie zajęciu. Trudno właściwie powiedzieć, czy robił to w pełni świadomie czy raczej automatycznie. Ostatecznie postawił tackę na stole, nalał wody do szklanki i podał ją Melissie. Potem nalał napoju sobie. Do jego szklanki wpadł plasterek cytryny i upatrzony przez chłopaka listek mięty. Ukończywszy obrządek odłożył tacę na stolik obok, zaś dzbanek odsunął na bok. Benji: Wracając… *zaśmiał się widząc spojrzenie Hiszpanki* No sorry, potrzebny jakiś napój *znowu się zaśmiał po czym kontynuował* Michael i Suzie chciały go wywalić już na początku. Ale Jurgita zabiła Luke’a *ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z wyjątkową niechęcią* Margaritta i Kate z resztą też chciały się go pozbyć, ale miał immunitet… Eh, tyle się dzieje… Melissa: Widać odpadł najbardziej niepożądany zawodnik, ech ciekawe kto będzie kolejny *wzięła łyka wody i westchnęła spoglądając przez okno* Blondyn pokiwał głową spoglądając na Melissę. Jego mowa ciała zdradza aktywny udział w rozmowie. Benji: Ciekawe, ciekawe… Oby nikt... z naszej drużyny *podniósł nagle wzrok na dziewczynę* Melissa uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Melissa: Wszystko zależy od tego jak poradzimy sobie z następnym zadaniem *oparła głowę na dłoni* Benji: Mhm… *pokiwał głową* Współpracowałaś już z Michael, jak było? Melissa: Hmm, za pierwszym razem bądźmy szczerzy nie mam pojęcia co robiła w trakcie zadania, ale nic nie znalazła. Za drugim razem natomiast Rhys jakoś skłonił ją do działania *ponownie wzruszyła ramionami* Szwed pokiwał wolno głową. Chciał zapytać o coś jeszcze. Odczekał chwilkę nim ponownie otworzył usta. Benji: A w ogóle *zmienił nagle głos. Dało się domyślić, że zmieni temat* Co to było na tym waszym przedstawieniu. To z Rhysem? Melissa szczerze myślała, że chłopak nie poruszy tego tematu, troszkę ją zamurowało, więc dla odwrócenia uwagi i kupienia sobie czasu sięgnęła po szklankę z wodą. Momentalnie przypomniało jej się jak nie tak dawno włamywała się do pokoju Norwega. Melissa: Nie ukrywam, nie spodziewałam się tego *powiedziała po odłożeniu szklanki* Jako, że sztuka była improwizowana *zawahała się i westchnęła* Nie była to przyjemna niespodzianka, ale skoro wygraliśmy, a on przeprosił, to już nie będę do tego wracać *wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym oddechu* Achh, a propo wygranej, mam straszną ochotę iść na ten cały basen *przeciągnęła się i przyglądała się reakcji Szweda przez przymrużone oczy, dawno nie miała okazji się z nim podroczyć* Benji: Basen… *powiedział jak gdyby był w transie* Wizja kąpieli w ciepłej wodzie i pokazania się światu w stroju kąpielowym była niezwykle kusząca. Pokazałby się nie tylko widzom reality-show, ale także uczestnikom. Już widział siebie przechadzającego się niczym Adonis w samych kąpielówkach wzdłuż niecki basenu… Wzbudzającego podziw i pożądanie… Benji: Chwila, chwila *otrząsnął się* Już nie gniewasz się na Rhysa? Myślałem, że nie puścisz mu tego płazem *podrapał się po głowie* Chciałem ciebie w sumie powstrzymać bys go nie zabijała. Melissa zaśmiała się lekko. Melissa: Haha, prawda bardzo długo chciałam wyrzucić go za burtę, ale jak tak zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć, to myślałam, że zaraz zemdleje *prychnęła lekko* Szkoda byłoby odpaść z programu za wyżycie się na innym zawodniku. Benji pokiwał głową z aprobatą. Benji: To prawda, szkoda by było gdyby ciebie wyrzucili… albo jego… Hiszpanka uniosła pytająco brew zachęcając blondyna do rozwinięcia tematu. Benji nagle się speszył. Odkrył za dużo siebie, za dużo swoich przemyśleń. Zawstydził się. Nie chciał tego okazywać… Wypuścił wolno powietrze zamykając oczy i zaciskając dłonie na krawędzi stołu. Benji: Po prostu polubiłem was. *rzekł z naciskiem* Co mówiłaś o basenie? *zmienił temat* Kąciki ust dziewczyny powędrowały w górę. Oczywiście zauważyła wszystkie zmiany zachodzące w chłopaku. Za późno starał się ukryć swoje emocje, był dość łatwy do odczytania, ale jednocześnie ciekawie było obserwować jego zachowanie w różnych sytuacjach. Jej uwadze nie umknęła również próba zmiany tematu. Melissa: No tak, zwycięzcy *powiedziała powoli* dostali specjalny bilet na basen i na luksusowe piętro *odparła niedbale* Blondynowi na wieść o basenie aż zaświeciły się oczy. Nie myślał nawet o tym, że przez przegraną i głupotę Charlesa stracił szansę na wspomniane przez Hiszpankę przepustki. Myślał wyłącznie o basenie i możliwym przechadzaniu się… no o tym co wspomniane zostało kilkanaście linijek wyżej. Tak czy inaczej myślał o tym rozmarzony. Dla każdego modela basen był miejscem by się pokazać. Po kilku męczących zadaniach byłby dodatkową super atrakcją i odpoczynkiem. Benji musiał się opanować. Spoliczkował się (dosłownie) i spojrzał na Melissę uśmiechając się nerwowo. Benji: To… Super *skrzywił się na moment* Cool… *drgała mu powieka* Melissa ledwo powstrzymywała się od pęknięcia śmiechem. Widziała na własne oczy do jakiego stanu go doprowadziła ta rozmowa. '' '''Melissa: Ekhm *odchrząknęła* szkoda jednak, że w kuchni są zwłoki i nie mogliśmy zdobyć nic do jedzenia…*łaskawie zmieniła temat* Benji: Hm? *spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę* A, tak, tak *myślami nadal był przy basenie* '' '''Melissa: Widzę że masz ochotę na ślimaki w sosie pomidorowym? *rzekła, była ciekawa jak bardzo pogrążony w myślach jest Szwed* Benji: Hm? Tak, tak… *trzymał się oburącz za głowę i wpatrywał w szklankę wody* Simbassäng… *mruczał jak zombie* Melissa: Baddräkt *mruknęła naśladując ton szweda* Benji: Tak, tak… Melissa spojrzała na chłopaka z politowaniem. Melissa: Allvarligt? Benji nagle ocknął się. Znajomy, rodzimy, szwedzki pozwolił mu się obudzić. Chłopak zarumienił się, strzelił facepalma. Benji: Odpłynąłem? Melissa: Tak *starała się powstrzymać uśmiech* Widzę, że nie najlepiej znosisz brak basenu *powiedziała już w lekkiej zadumie* Benji: He, he *zarumienił się* Mogę być z tobą szczery… Ale tak totalnie szczery? Nie powiesz nikomu? *nachylił się do dziewczyny. Przybrał poważny, nieco zmartwiony ton głosu* Już drugi raz tego samego dnia, ktoś mówił coś takiego dziewczynie. Ponownie, tak samo jak wcześniej, pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem przybierając równie poważny wyraz twarzy. Benji: Nie jest to może szczególnie romantyczne *zaśmiał się sam z siebie* Ale odwyk od modelingu, od Instagrama, od domu, od znajomych… Trochę źle mi robi *spuścił głowę* Momentami czuję się tu taki zagubiony… Melissa: Wszyscy za czymś tęsknimy, to naturalne, gdy jesteśmy daleko od tego co nam znane i bliskie *powiedziała, choć sama od dawna nie miała takiego domu* Benji może wyczułby lekki smutek w głosie Melissy, gdyby nie to, że sam miał gorszy moment. Uśmiechnął się serdecznie i pożegnał się z dziewczyną. Obiecał jej na pożegnanie dokończenie tej rozmowy. Melissa jeszcze przez chwilę po odejściu Szweda siedziała sama w jadalni, po czym również opuściła pomieszczenie. Plac do gry w tenisa ... Zamyślony Norweg przechadzał się po pokładzie i przypadkiem trafił tutaj... Na znajdujący się na głównym pokładzie niemałego promu kort tenisowy zawędrował także zamyślony Szwed... '' ''Idący w odwrotną stronę Norweg przypadkiem wpadł na Szweda... Rhys: Ou, wybacz. *pokręcił głową* Benji, który na skutek zderzenia aż upadł na ziemię, podparł się silnym ramieniem i wstał do pionu. Otrzepał swój szary strój i spojrzał na osobę, która dość niefortunnie znalazła się na jego drodze w środku przechadzki po zielonych karach serwisowych pojedynczego kortu. '' '''Benji: '''O, Rhys *w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta entuzjazmu* Widzę, że ekipa Skandynawii gustuje w zieleni *zaśmiał się spoglądając na zieloną nawierzchnię* '''Rhys:' No... tak jakby. *podrapał się nerwowo po głowie* W sumie minęło trochę czasu od ich ostatniej rozmowy... ostatni raz rozmawiali w Niemczech, a dużo się od tego momentu działo, oj dużo... Benji przechylił głowę, spojrzał z ukosa na Rhysa. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że minęły dwa zadania, a oni nie zamienili ani słowa. Aż do teraz. Szwed nie do końca wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. Musiał się zebrać w sobie i wytężyć nabyte umiejętności socjalne. Benji: 'Ehm... I jak tam po odwiedzinach w Szwecji i w Norwegii, miło tak ojczystą Skandynawię odwiedzić, co nie? ''Pewien rodzaj dumy i podkreślenia istoty odwiedzin Skandynawii był rzecz jasna związana z zakorzenionym, lekkim nacjonalizmem Benji'ego. Chłopak spoglądał na swojego kolegę wyczekująco. Widząc, że ten nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią dodał: '''Benji: '''Wygrałeś obydwa razy... I przed tym też raz. Pławisz się w luksusach. '''Rhys: Tak, tak... *odparł pośpiesznie na pierwsze pytanie Szweda* Nie wiedział zbytnio jak podejść do rozmowy ze Szwedem. Sam był w rozsypce, tysiące myśli w głowie, a teraz jeszcze kombinować z rozmową... Rhys: Nie przesadzajmy. *wzruszył ramionami* Teraz role się odwróciły. *dodał cicho* Blondyn ponownie przechylił głowę, tym razem na drugą stronę. Zastanawiało go podejście Norwega. Kipiało od niego pesymizmem. Szwed wyczuwał to z daleka. Wyczuwał też, że Rhys nie jest szczególnie chętny na rozmowę o... właściwie niczym. Benji'emu do głowy wpadł inny pomysł. Benji: 'Hm... Coś nie jesteś skory do rozmowy... Może chcesz się trochę rozerwać? *zagadnął z uśmiechem* ''Norweg uniósł wymownie brew do góry, zaintrygowała go propozycja Szweda, chociaż domyślał się o co chodzi... '''Rhys: Seans Spirytystyczny? *zapytał, oczywistym tonem* Benji miał rację. Chłopakowi nie chciało się rozmawiać, ale przecież zawsze można spędzić czas w inny sposób. Benji: 'Czytasz mi w myślach... *stwierdził wcale nie zdziwiony* ... ''Benji wrócił z seansu spirytystycznego u Wróżki Sophie nieco zmieszany. Był zamyślony do tego stopnia, że wręcz automatycznie skierował się do miejsca, w którym przebywał wcześniej - na kort tenisowy. Szwed zabrał z koszyka jedną, żółtą piłkę i odbijając ją o ziemię podszedł aż do ustawionej przy korytarzu deblowym ławki dla zawodników. Blondyn z chęcią usiadł nie przestając odbijać piłeczką o ziemię. Nadal zamyślony patrzył sobie w nicość. Wszystko działo się w jego głowie... '' ''Kate błądząc po statku znalazła się tutaj została tu ponieważ zauważyła Szweda który dla niej wyglądał przygnębiająco więc podeszła do Blondyna i powiedziała '''Kate: Coś się stało? Szwed podniósł wzrok. Zobaczył Angielkę i uśmiechnął się. '' '''Benji: '''Nie... W sumie nic... *powiedział wymijająco* Taki... Zamyślony jestem *zaśmiał się* '''Kate': A o czym myślisz? *uśmiechnęła się* Pytanie nieco zaskoczyło Benji'ego. W pierwszej kolejności odpowiedział uśmiechem. Benji: '''A tak sobie... O niczym szczególnym *wyprostował się i przeciągnął* Hah, fajnie tu na tym statku *spróbował zmienić temat* Aż żałuje, że nie mam swojego telefonu... ''To ostatnie akurat wymsknęło się, co można było wywnioskować po "Skit" jakie wydobyło się zaraz z jego ust. Spojrzał nieco zakłopotany na Kate. Jak zwykle w jego przypadku, zakłopotanie zakrył uśmiechem. '' '''Kate: Pewnie twoi followersi się o ciebie martwią pisząc ci świeczki pod zdjęciami *zaśmiała się* i masz rację fajnie tutaj. Kate poprawiła sobie włosy. Benji'ego na myśl o świeczkach pod zdjęciami przeszedł dreszcz. Na szczęście o to akurat nie musiał się tak martwić. Wiedział, że Evie zadba o to, by jego profil nie stracił przez te kilka tygodni. Chłopakowi brakowało jednak niezmiennie kontaktu z Instagramem, z zawodem modela... Musiał sobie radzić. Szwed spojrzał na Kate. Angielka była jedną z atrakcyjniejszych dziewczyn w programie, wszystkie w sumie takie były... Zastanawiał się nad jej osobą i nad słowami Wróżki... Odpędził te myśli. W tym temacie wszystko było raczej jasne. '' '''Benji: '''Ehm... Kate... Wiem, że to trochę głupie pytanie... Ale masz może lusterko, puderniczkę? *uśmiechnął się głupawo* ''Pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy spontanicznie. Nie planował skorzystać z potencjalnej pomocy Kate... aż do czasu. W końcu byli już dwa razy razem z drużynie i dobrze się dogadywali. W głowie chłopaka panował taki bałagan, że trudno było się w tym połapać. Sam miał z tym kłopot. Liczył, że małe wsparcie w postaci drobiazgu ze zwierciadełkiem trochę pomoże mu uporządkować chaos jego myśli. '' '''Kate:' Też bym się przejrzała ale niestety nie mam *Brytyjka uśmiechnęła się* Benji: 'Skit *przekręcił głowę kryjąc swe szwedzkie przekleństwo. Potem rozluźnił się i spojrzał na Angielkę* No cóż, szkoda. *wstał* Ale trudno. Miło było się spotkać. ''Benji czuł się co raz to bardziej znużony rutyną życia podróżnego. Nie miał dostępu do klas luksusowych, więc musiał zadowolić się wędrowaniem i zwiedzaniem tych ogólnodostępnych lokacji. O ile rozmowa z innymi zwykle sprawiała mu frajdę, to tak w obliczu emocjonalnych rozterek nie potrafił czerpać z tego takiej zabawy. '' ''Szwed na pożegnanie lekko uściskał Brytyjkę po czym opuścił teren kortu tenisowego. Pozostawił sobie jednak piłeczkę. Wcisnął ją do kieszeni. '' Biblioteka: ''W dziale z kryminałami pojawiła się rudowłosa, której żądza zabójstw została zaspokojona po zabójstwie pana Kszykacza. Przyszła sobie poszukać jakiegoś wymyślnego kryminału. Jednak nie mogła dosięgnąć najwyższej półki przez swój wzrost. Jak zaplanował zahaczył w pierwszej kolejności o biliotekę. Podszedł od katalogu chcąc znależć pozycje, która go interesowała. Kiedy odnalazł dokładną lokalizację skierował się mijając kolejne półki. W jednej z alejek zauważył jak ktoś przegląda niektóre z nich. Po okładkach domyślił się, że to dział dla fanów dzieł akcji, głównie kryminały. Rozpoznawszy postanowił podejść. Już gdy podchodził czuł w myślach, że się na pewno czerwieni. 'Brian: '''Prowadząca! To znaczy Jurgita tak? Życie potrafi zaskoczyć. ''Postanowił zachować niewielki dystans między nią a sobą. Wciąż czuł jednak niepokój z powodu burzliwego poranka. '''Brian: Co robisz w takim miejscu jak to? Dziewczyna wyrwana z rozmyslań i zła, że nie mogła dostać książki, spojrzała na chłopaka z byka. '' '''Jurgita': Uhhh... *mruknęła, po czym po chwili się uśmiechnęła* No tak, mówią, że prowadzę ten program. A Ty to oczywiście Brian O'Brian. *zrobiła delikatnie krok w tył, chcąc czuć się bezpiecznie i komfortowo* Co Cię tu sprowadza? Brian: 'Mnie? *podrapał się nerwowo po policzku* Powiedzmy, że nie byłem wybitny w szkole w tym geografii a wolę nie być takim ignorantem. Chciałem poszukać atlasu by dowiedzieć się nieco o krajach, które odwiedzamy. Na pewno będzie to też jakaś korzyść w przyszłych zadaniach czyć nie? ''Zaśmiał się nieco wstydliwie rozglądając się na boki. Co prawda nigdy nie był fanem kryminałów, jednak skoro już tutaj zajrzał to postanowił zerknąć na niektóre z nich. '''Brian: '''Myślałem, że książki nie są tak popularne w dzisiejszych czasach i nie spotkam tutaj nikogo. Sam pewnie bym nie przyszedł jakbym miał tutaj zasięg. ''Nieco ukradkiem próbował strzepać kurz, który mu osiadł od książki którą akurat wziął do rąk. '' '''Jurgita: A jesteś pewny, w które miejsce teraz docieramy? *spytała zaintrygowana* Bo z tego co wiem dowiadujecie się na miejscu. W Europie mamy multum krajów, naprawdę chciałoby Ci się tracić czas na atlat, niż spędzić na swoich ulubionych zajęciach? *spojrzała na niego, dłonią uderzając o szafkę i na naszą dwójkę spadł kurz* Rudowłosa była ciekawa reakcji chłopaka, bo wczesniejsza już go nieco zastanowiła, była wybitną obserwatorką. Na wszelki wypadek zrobiła jeszcze krok w tył. Jurgita: Ja lubię czytać, warto pobudzać wyobraźnie. Niektóre osoby tutaj też czasami przesiadują. Chyba nie doceniasz ludzi. *mruknęła udając oburzoną* Brian: 'Niezbyt, ale zawsze można nadrobić braki. *powiedział nieco piskliwiej niż zwykle* Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę robi to wrażenie. *kaszlnął* Pierwsze spotkanie w cztery oczy a już w twoich oczac jestem śmieciem patrzącym na ludzi z góry. Cudownie. ''Otrzepał się z kurzu, jednak przychodziło mu to z naprawdę wielkim trudem. Chciał uciec w stronę łazienki, jednak coraz bardziej zaczęła go intrygować. Czuł też niewielkie drapanie w nosie. Po chwili znowu kaszlnąl tym razem w chusteczkę. Jurgitka uśmiechneła się pod nosem, na temat słów chłopaka na temat siebie. '''Jurgita: I co? Tak zostawisz sprawę? Że pozwolisz, bym myślała, że oceniasz wszystkich z góry? *przewróciła oczami* Jakie to poniżające musi być dla Ciebie. Tak się starać, a tu jeb i już kiepsko wypadasz w oczach prowadzącej. *przystąpiła krok do przodu* Zastanawiało go zachowanie chłopaka, który się otrzepywał. Spojrzała na niego wymownie, chuchając delikatnie w jego stronę. '' '''Brian': Dlatego jestem taki bezużyteczny. Nieważne jak się staram nic się nie zmieni. *westchnął zadowalajaco* Tak pięknie dobierasz słowa, że aż czuję drżenie w niektórych miejscach i jest lepiej niz się spodziewałem. Na pewno więc nam coś zrobiłaś przy pierwszym przebudzeniu, gdy byliśmy nieprzytomni. Sama myśl wydaje się taka... Lekko drżał z wrażenia jakie sprawiała mu dziewczyna. Wyobrażnia też mu powoli zaczynała szaleć. '' '''Brian': Darowałabyś jednak swój oddech w moją stronę. Może... dyskretnie wysyłasz mi zarazki przed oddech bym coś złapał i znalazł się gdzieś w rynsztoku. Nikt by pewnie nawet potem o mnie nie pamiętał. Rudowłosa się zaśmiała. W teorii chłopaka mogło być wiele racji, gdyby nie jedno ale... Jurgita: ...no tak. Bo przecież w pierwszych dniach nie chodziłam skuta i mogłam wszystko kontrolować. Faktycznie, miałam możliwość Wam coś zrobić. Nie popadasz w paranoję? *powiedziała czując satysfakcję z zachowania chłopaka* Dziewczynie spotkanie szaleńca niezwykle się podobało, było to powiewem świeżości, a nie powrotem starej rutyny. '' '''Jurgita': Bezużyteczny jesteś *wzruszyła ramionami* Gdybyś był ważny, to może i bym rozważyła wysłanie Ci jakichś zarazków. Jesteś po prostu zwykłym palantem patrzącym z góry na innych i czującym się jak pępek świata. Nikomu bym nic złego nie zrobiła! *mruknęła wściekła* Brian: Bezużyteczny palantem na pewno. Pępek świata? Raczej nie. Choć jeśli mam być egocentrycznym dupkiem to też będzie chyba okej. Dalej się rumienił jednak przez chwilę zaczęło go coś zastanawiać. Zachowywał się tak głównie, by unikać bliższych spotkań i kontaktu fizycznego. Do końca jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze wszystkiego i chciał być czegoś pewny. Brian: 'Bez niczego mam po prostu bujną wyobrażnię. Może to przez to, że słabo odczuwam wstyd albo jestem zbyt szczery? *zaśmiał się nieco* Po prostu ja sam jestem swoją największą porażką. Jakoś nie jest mi z tym żle. ''Było w tym trochę prawdy. Potrafił sobie poradzić i ogarnąć wszystko, poza swoimi nawykami i osobą. Dziewczyna spoglądała na Irlandczyka jak na wariata. Tak, to było idealne określenie. '''Jurgita: Pewnie, aż za bujną. Ciekawe skąd się to wzięło. Tortuwali Cię w dzieciństwie? Byłeś inny to Cię jakoś wskazywali palcem? *spoglądała na niego pewnie i dumna bijąc mocno swoje epitety* I najprościej od każdego się izolować i twierdzić, że jesteś tym złym stworzeniem? Podeszła krok bliżej, mocno go akcentując. Jurgita: A może dałbyś się poznać ludziom od Twojej prawdziwej strony i nie gadać im swoich niestworzonych głupot, tylko by zobaczyli jaki jesteś w środku? *mruknęła, po czym skuliła głowę, tak by włosy zakryły jej smutną buźkę* Brian: 'Jest dużo prościej wtedy. Bez przywiązania nie czujesz rozczarować. Gdy się nauczy zamieniać rozumowanie i przyjmować wszystko wtedy można wyjść na tym nie tyle co bezboleśnie co czerpać przyjemność. Coś czuję, jednak. Jakby to powiedzieć ty moich pobudek i tego wszystkiego byś nie zrozumiała. ''Wydał się przy tym jakoś mniej zachęcony komentarzami dziewczyny. Powoli z tradycyjnego dziwnego spotkania z kimś i nie narażaniem się na ewentualne konsekwencje czuł coraz bardziej narastającą niechęć. '''Brian: '''No i cóż. Jak wspomniałem, jestem swoją największą porażką. Nigdy się z tym nie ukrywałem. Choć możemy się wysłuchać jesli opowiesz o Luku. Zdecydowanie brzmi to interesująco biorąc pod uwagę twoje zarzuty. Ciebie też ktoś torturował skoro posunęłabyś się do takiej metody pozbycia się przegranego. *uśmiechnął się nieco krzywo w jej stronę* Choć pewnie kolejną głupotę wygaduję jak już widziałaś. '''Jurgita: Owszem, bito i torturowano mnie, gdy byłam młodsza. *powiedziała wciąż nie podnosząc głowy* I jakoś muszę z tym żyć. *mruknęła, chociaż w jej głosie słychać było żal* Ale spróbuj komuś o tym napomknąć, to nie skończy się to miło. *dodała z żalem* Dziewczyna na chwilę przystanęła w miejscu i zrobiła parę kroków w tył opierając się o ścianę. Ta sytuacja nie była dla niej zbyt komfortowa. Jurgita: Co mam opowiedzieć o Luke'u? Zginął. Według regulaminu programu...ee.. złamał zasady... *szlochnęła cicho* nie ja je ustalałam... Ja tylko dostałam program. Brian: Cóż pewnie znowu cię zawiodę. Moja przeszłośc nie była tak okrutna jak twoja. Nie bito mnie, ale osoba którą kochałem zawiodła moje zaufanie i też przez to cierpię. Można powiedzieć "klątwa" jeśli w nie wierzysz. Spoglądał w stronę dziewczyny dość poważnym wzrokiem, jak na niego niespotykany. Kucnął i przysiadł na leżące książki nie zwracają uwagi na ich stan. Od początku wiedział, że i tak nie utrzyma się w idealnym stanie jak zwykł. Brian: 'Skoro jednak już na takie zwierzenie cię było stać to powiem, że moja matka nie przepadała za widokiem mnie bawiącego się na podwórzu z innymi dziećmi. Długo ukrywała prawdę przed ojcem. Wmawiała mi wiele rzeczy, chcąc mnie być przy sobie. Nie robiła mi nic złego jednak nie mogła znieść widoku mnie wśród obcych. *westchnął nieco rozżalony* Może na to nie wyglądam ale mam mocne uderzenie. Przez ten sposób wychowania i porady stawałem się właśnie agresywny w kontaktach ludzkich. Nie mówiłem nikomu, lecz zawsze czułem ból widząc jak ktoś cierpi przeze mnie. Dlatego właśnie się dystansuje. ''Przez chwilę poczuł niewielką zadumę nad tym co właśnie powiedział. Mało kiedy komuś o tym wspominał. Domyślał się, że zapewnie i tak go prześwietliła więc nic by nawet nie zyskał kłamiąc. '''Brian: To moja forma ucieczki. Jednak... *spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem* żaden najszczytniejszy cel nie usprawiedliwia przemocy, tym bardziej mordowania. Jurgita: Znam na wylot historię każdego zawodnika. *mruknęła* I wiem, że nie miałeś łatwo.Więc, nie masz mnie czym rozczarować. *przysiadła oparta o ścianę, wciąż nie spoglądając na Briana, ukrywając się pod osłoną swoich włosów* Zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę. Nie sądziła, że znajdzie się w tak niekomfortowej sytuacji, poza swoim bezpiecznym pokojem. Ostrożnie ważyła słowa. Jurgita: Różną każdy ma z nas za sobą przeszłość. I mimo, że nie była prosta, nie powinniśmy dawać się jej ponosić. A nie myślałeś, by jak kogoś choć trochę polubisz, spróbować z nim porozmawiać by zrozumiał Ciebie, dał Ci szanse? *pytała cicho* Temat zabijania nie skomentowała i spoglądała w ziemię. Brian: Właśnie dlatego tak się zachowuję. Ucieszyłabyś się, gdyby nieoczekiwanie właśnie osoba z którą się dowiadujesz cisnęła ci w brzuch lub w jakikolwiek inny sposób taki zraniła? *nieco pogryzł wargę* Ktoś kogo polubię? Może mam parę osób, którzy do tego przywykli i nawet rozmawiali ze mną pomimo moich dziwactw.Daję coś od siebie, ale koniec końców jesteśmy egoistami prawda? Jurgita: Z tego co obserwowałam na kamerach, zawsze zachowujesz odpowiedni dystans od ludzi. *mruknęła* Więc jeśli chcesz to potrafisz. Teraz tylko szukasz usprawiedliwienia, że jesteś inny. *odparła chłodno i powstała* Każdy jest egoistą. Na swój sposób, bo na swój sposób. Żyjemy jednak w społeczeństwie i jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że całe życie bedzie Ci to uchodziło płazem taka izolacja to się mylisz. Pewnie skończysz jak ten pojeb, którego grałeś. Swoją drogą, rola oskarowa. Brian: Oglądałaś mnie jak więc sprzątam, pewnie miałaś dostęp do organizera i dobrze wiesz o moich celach. Znowu widać było tą nutkę obrzydzenia w stronę dziewczyny w jego wzroku oraz od dłuższej chwili w słowach. Brian: '''Poradziłem sobie na ekonomi więc nawet jeśli przegram ułożę sobie życie w biurze czy fimie sprzątającej. Zawsze mam jakieś wyjście na normalne ułożenie życia. Nie każdy przecież musi je układać własnie z kimś. Przemasował tył głowy zastanawiając się przez dłuższą chwilę czy dalsza dyskusja będzie miała w ogóle jakikolwiek sens. Choć z głębi czuł do niej zawiść z drugiej strony nie dawało mu spokoju, że są w podobnych sytuacjach. '''Brian: '''Przeszłości nie zmienię bo byłem tym dziwakiem co bawił i rozmawiał z domestosem nie mając żadnych znajomych wśród rówieśników nie znającym sposobu by sobie z tym poradzić. W przyszłości mogę być jak w sztuce albo ku zaskoczeniu kimś całkowicie innym. ''Nagle się zerwał z siedzenia i podszedł do dziewczyny. Z całą swoja świadomością i wysiłkiem jaki w niego włożył ścisnął jej bez jakichkolwiek rękawiczek czy innego zabezpieczenia dłoń nie puszczając przez dłuższą chwilę. Całe jego ciało wyglądało na niesamowicie spięte w szczególności jego dłoń. '' '''Brian: '''Oboje zapewne go szukamy, z drobną różnicą. Nawet gdy ktoś mnie skrzywdził w jakikolwiek sposób nigdy, nigdy nie usprawiedliwiałem swoich działań i krzywd kryjąc się za "bo to przez matkę" czy jak ty w tej chwili "bo dostałam show". '''Jurgita: Oglądam każdego. Studiowałam Wasze życiorysy, by móc się przygotować w pełni do tego programu. *powiedziała kpiąco* Nie pisałabym się na ten program, gdybym nie była pewna, że osoby tutaj wybrane odpowiadało mojemu typowi zawodników. *mruknęła* Skrzętnie otoczyła się dłońmi tworząc bezpieczną barierę. Jurgita: Nikt nie ma zamiaru przeszłość i zapominać. Bo ona nas ukształtowała na dziwaków, Ciebie czy mnie. Podejście chłopaka całkowicie zbiło rudowłosą z tropu. Gdy poczuła jego dłoń na swojej odruchowo ją wzięła. Na parkiet zaczęły spływać łzy, jej oczy otarła dłoń i schowała w nich swoją twarz, milcząc. Sam Brian przyglądał się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. '' '''Brian: '''Oboje nimi naprawdę jesteśmy. *odparł sam czując napływającą łzy* Heh... *przysłonił oczy wolnyn przedramieniem* Naprawdę, dopiero przy drugim dziwaku mogliśmy być przez chwilę kimś kim nie chcieliśmy. ''Szybko wziął dłoń od dziewczyny. Nadal nie mógł opanować napięcia w niej. Brian: 'Szkoda tylko, że mamy odmienne wartości i oboje czujemy do siebie nawzajem gniew. ''Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć. Zdecydował juś się nic nie mówić. Przetarł oczy i obrócił się w przeciwną stronę. W końcu miał jeszcze do odebrania atlas, który tak szukał. Wymienił się jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem z Jurgitą kiedy wychodził. 'Brian: '''Ciekawe kiedy ostatnio uroniłem łzę. ''Odparł cicho zaraz jak otworzył drzwi i opuścił bibliotekę, kierując się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Dziewczyna zaraz po chłopaku opuściła pomieszczenie. '' ... ''Do okręgowej biblioteki, po rozmowie z Mellisą, udał się Benji. Chłopak miał nadzieję znaleźć książki, które zdradzą mu kolejny kraj, w którym odbędzie się wyzwanie. '' ''Do tego samego pomieszczenia weszła Abby, chcąc tutaj znaleźć sobie coś ciekawego do przeczytania. Szybko jednak plany zmieniły inny kierunek, kiedy dostrzegła Benji’ego. Podeszła do niego bliżej. Szwed uśmiechnął się kiedy tylko zobaczył czerwonowłosą. Widocznie było mu pisane spotkać się z kolejną, bliską mu w show osobą. '''Benji: Hej Abby! *przywitał się entuzjastycznie* Zabawne, znowu spotykamy się w bibliotece *zaśmiał się całkiem szczerze* W towarzystwie Łotyszki Benji czuł się naprawdę swobodnie. Odpowiadało mu spędzanie z nią wolnego od zadań czasu. '' ''Abby odwzajemniła uśmiechem i również się zaśmiała, czuła się dobrze w towarzystwie Benji’ego. Abby: Witam. Pewnie chcesz po książkach odgadnąć gdzie płyniemy? *puściła mu oczko widząc, że przegląda książki* Ja już po marce kosmetyków w swoim pokoju się domyślam… Słysząc to Benji odłożył dopiero co złapaną książkę na regał. Nie zdążył nawet jej obejrzeć. Chłopak spojrzał zaciekawiony na koleżankę. Jego oczy zdradzały chęć poznania odpowiedzi. Abby: Swojego czasu kupowałam tę markę w sklepie kosmetycznym, by w miarę prezentować się na lekcjach muzycznych. To nie był trafny wybór, odstraszałam wyglądem, zamiast poprawiać to jeszcze bardziej było widać te blizny. Benji: Yhm… Benji o dziwo słuchał wywodu o kosmetykach z zainteresowaniem. Moda była zdecydowanie jego dziedziną. Wypadało też by wiedział co nie co w kategorii kosmetyków kobiecych. Tym bardziej, że jego najbliższa przyjaciółka była obeznany w branży. '' ''Dopiero po chwili do Szweda dotarła końcówka wypowiedzi dziewczyny. Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. '' ''Abby przyglądała mu się uważnie, wyglądał na zaciekawionego. Chcąc przerwać to milczenie, zapytała. Abby: Byłeś w kuchni? *spojrzała przenikliwie na Benji’ego* Czułam stamtąd krew, ten zapach rozpoznam na kilometr… Charles zginął? *domyślała się Łotyszka* Benji: Tak. Chłopak nie silił się na dyskrecję ani delikatność. Już dość przeglądał temat zgonu Francuza z Melissą. Blondyn poparł się ręką na regale i spoglądał na Abby. Nie był mistrzem odczytywania emocji, ale czuł, że czerwonowłosa chce coś powiedzieć. Czekał. '' ''Abby przyglądała się swojemu rozmówcy i była gotowa to powiedzieć, co zamierzała. To było trudne, chciała jeszcze z tym poczekać, ale czasu mogło nie być. Abby: Nawet najlepszy makijaż pewnych rzeczy nie ukryje. Chociaż próbowałam, by nie mieszać tych moich dwóch światów. To jest za trudne *westchnęła* Biorę udział w nielegalnych walkach, by zarobić na chleb. Taka prawda. Tam skąd pochodzę, w naszej dzielnicy… Walki niestety nie kończy gong, często brutalny nokaut. Jestem tam jedyną dziewczyną, dlatego ludzie w mieście się mnie boją… Kiedyś to ja się bałam, kiedy byłam młoda, musiałam patrzeć, jak starsi bili mojego brata, a ja nie mogłam mu pomóc. Bałam się wtedy, to mnie głównie skłoniło do tego. Odradzali mi to póki jeszcze nie było za późno, ale byłam zbyt uparta, nikogo nie chciałam słuchać… Często ze szkoły muzycznej szłam prosto na walkę, a potem w nocy do domu. To początkowo było dla mnie trudne, ale z czasem się przyzwyczaiłam… Tak, jak ze zdaniem innych na mój temat. Tylko Jelena mi w pewnym momencie została, pamiętam by wtedy dodać mi odwagi dała mi w prezencie kameleona. Taka przyjaciółka to skarb *wzruszyła się* Często mnie musieli stawiać na nogi, zbierać mnie, ja nie pękłam. Wiedziałam, że pewnego dnia zemszczę się na Briendisie za przeszłość… Ta, to co zrobił mojemu ojcu w życiu nie może zostać wybaczone, jak i to że po tym prześladował nas i chciał zdobyć siłą moją matkę. Te plany odstawiałam przez długi czas, przez strach przed nim, często miałam koszmary. Jednak… od kiedy ciebie poznałam, ten strach znikł, nie boję się nawet go i jestem gotowa stanąć przeciwko niemu na ringu. Kasa będzie potrzebna duża, bo bardzo się ceni, ogólnie jest najbrutalniejszym bokserem w kraju. Benji, ja jestem świadoma, że mogę tego nie przeżyć i może być to moja ostatnia walka. Uświadomiłeś mi coś, pokonałeś mój strach, jestem z tobą szczera i… *podeszła do niego jeszcze bliżej i mu coś szepnęła* Kocham, i dla ciebie go nawet zabiję, o ile nie zrobi tego ze mną… Benji ze zdziwieniem wysłuchał historii. Zastygł z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wypuścił powietrze. Benji: O skit… Wiem, że jestem mega przystojny, to wiadomo *mówił z satysfakcją*, ale żeby laska się we mnie od tak zakochała na… Zabój? Nie, że Abby mi się nie podoba, ale to co mówiła było trochę nawet… Straszne *przełknął ślinę. Położył sobie dłoń na czole* O Skit… Co ja mam zrobić? Benji patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na Abby. Czuł, że to go przerasta. To co mu powiedziała. Nie wiedział jak się zachować. Uciekł z biblioteki. '' ''Abby tylko odprowadziła chłopaka wzrokiem, doskonale rozumiała jego reakcję. Nie czuła się ani trochę urażona jego ucieczką. A jej wzrok niezmiennie był skierowany tylko w drzwi, którymi uciekł Benji. Po wycieczce do pokoju Melissy, rudowłosa skierowała się do biblioteki. W swoim nowym stroju czuła się o wiele bardziej komfortowo i naturalnie. '' '''Jurgita': Labrīt. *przywitała się po norwesku* Zauważyła wpatrzoną w drzwi Abby, poczuła się jakby specjalnie patrzono na nią. Jurgita: Słucham? *spytałą wymownie* Abby dopiero teraz zauważyła Jurgitę i była nieco zaskoczona. Abby: '''A to ty Jurgita. Czego chcesz? *spytała z ciekawości* '''Jurgita: Nudzi mi się już na pokładzie, to wpadłam po jakiś kryminał, którego zapomniałam wcześniej stąd zabrać. *wzruszyła ramionami* Szkoda, że wszystko jest po łotewsku bądź estońsku. *mruknęła* Zrobiła parę kroków w kierunku dziewczyny. Jurgita: A Ciebie co tak tu zamroziło? Z Benjim przecież rozmawiałaś jakiś czas... Dziewczyna westchnęła, po czym popatrzyła uważnie na dziewczynę. Abby: 'Ta, przed tobą pewnie nic tutaj nie da się ukryć *przewróciła oczami* ''Po czym spojrzała na jeden z regałów. 'Abby: '''Taki wybór, tylko dla wyjątków coś się znajdzie... *mruknęła* ''Obecnie blondynka wyszczerzyła zęby dumna ze słów dziewczyny. Pochlebiał jej komentarz i wyjęła z kieszeni mini-tablet. '''Jurgita: Oczywiście, ale nie tylko przede mną *odparła zadowolona* Każdy człowiek oglądający specjalny program, może wybrać sobie perspektywę. Poza specjalnie ocenzurowanymi momentami. *dodała po chwili zamyślenia* Podniosła wymownie brew. Jurgita: A tymi wyjątkami są? *spytała uważnie obserwując Łotyszkę* Abby dumnie wskazała na siebie, otóż znała perfekcyjnie swój język i język estoński. Po czym wskazała wzrokiem na jeden z regałów. Abby: 'Druga półka od dołu, czwarta książka od prawego rogu *znajdowała się łotewska książka, ale z dialogami po angielsku i był to kryminał* ''Cóż, prowadząca myślała, że zagnie dziewczynę. Wielkie było jej zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że Łotyszka była bardzo dobrze obeznana w bibliotecę. '''Jurgita: Musiałaś tu pół życia spędzić. *mruknęła idąc po książkę* Gdy szła odwróciła się w kierunku dziewczyny. '' '''Jurgita': Dziękuje Ci bardzo, jednak można czasem po uczestnikach spodziewać się czegoś dobrego. *dodała z delikatnym uśmiechem* Abby: '''Z pewnością *założyła ręce* '''Jurgita: Zaskoczenie. *dodała wychodząc z książką i stając obok dziewczyny* Ostatnie wygrane wyzwanie. Całkiem dobra seria. Chyba nie narzekasz na swój udział? Zdjęła swój kołczan ze strzałami i go trzymała. Jurgita: ''Wyzwanie we własnym kraju, czujesz presje wyniku, oczekiwań swoich rodaków? '''Abby: '''Nie dałam się szybko wyeliminować, ale nie taki był mój cel... *zwróciła uwagę na to co powiedziała o oczekiwaniach rodaków* Nikt poza Jeleną raczej nie wie nawet, że biorę udział w tym show, więc presji nie ma żadnej. '''Jurgita': Więc jaki jest Twój cel, skoro nie dać się szybko wyelimonować? Nie mów mi, że chcesz wygrać *zaśmiała się* W zasadzie nie mam nic przeciwko, ale jakoś na razie niektóre osoby bardziej błyszczą. *zamyśliła się* Chociaż ładnie starałaś się na wyzwaniu z fantami, no i przedstawienie też całkiem całkiem... Położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny. Jurgita: Może cicha woda rzeki rwię. To byłby niesamowity plot twist. Wchodzę w to! *dodała pełna entuzjazmu* Myślę, że cała Łotwa już powinna wiedzieć... Informacje wypuściliśmy na całą Europę *puściła jej oczko* Abby: '''Mi obojętne czy się dowiedzą czy nie. Mogą wiedzieć, dobrze, że media i dziennikarze nie są u nas tak upierdliwi *westchnęła* Jeden się zresztą przekonał, że nie warto się wychylać zbytnio... A co do ewentualnego wygrania? Nie jest mi jakoś mega potrzebne. Chodzi głównie o zbieranie doświadczenia... Jednakże wygraną nie pogardzę *lekko się uśmiechnęła* '''Jurgita: Zero presji? *mruknęła rozczarowana, w rzeczywistości dziewczyna lubiła, gdy ktoś był wystraszony czy coś* Przekonał? A co takiego zrobił? Opowiadaj! *powiedziała zaintrygowana* Czyli zbieranie doświadczenia idzie dobrze? Abby: '''Można tak powiedzieć *na pytanie o dziennikarza się zmarszczyła* Wyszedł mi prosto z treningowej szafki i zaatakował mnie swoją lawiną pytań. Odmówiłam to mi kretyn pstryknął zdjęcie podczas walki... Krótki żywot był tego chłopaka *przewróciła oczami* '''Jurgita: Ah, no tak. Ty zajmujesz się sportami walki. Kobieta, która umie o siebie zadbać, to najlepsza kobieta. *odparła z dumą w głosie* Fajnie spotykać podobne babeczki. Nawet w szpitalu nie dali rady go odratować? *zaśmiała się* Abby: '''Biedaczek, za dużo krwi stracił. Chudzina miał pecha, że miałam wtedy zły dzień. I to chyba był ten dzień kiedy wyrzucili mnie ze szkoły muzycznej. Cóż, przynajmniej się na czymś tam nauczyłam grać... Bardziej sama, kompletny brak organizacji tak panował... '''Jurgita: Ojejku, jak mi go nie szkoda. Wyrzucili? Brak organizacji... Skądś to znam... Więc tak naprawdę nic nie straciłaś. *wzruszyła ramionami* Abby: '''I to najważniejsze. Nie lubię tracić czasu *oznajmiła przekonująco* '''Jurgita: Poniekąd jeśli nie zbierzesz doświadczeń i nie wygrasz hajsu to stracisz czas. Więc w pewnym sensie jednak zaryzykowałaś. Bo nigdy nie wiesz na jakich ludzi trafisz. Abby: '''Musiałam się trochę rozerwać. Ten kto stoi w miejscu ma nikłe szanse na osiągnięcie celu. '''Jurgita: Oczywiście. Przygody są fajne, do czasu. *uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo* A dość sporo czasu stoisz po wyjściu Benjiego w bibliotece... *dodała ciszej* Abby: 'Ta... Masz rację, wypadałoby się pokręcić trochę gdzieś indziej. Poszła do drzwi i tylko odwróciła się w stronę Jurgity. '''Abby: '''Mam nadzieję, że na wyzwanie przygotowałaś coś specjalnego *lekko się uśmiechnęła, po czym wyszła* ''Tymczasowa blondynka skinęła głową, na pytanie odnośnie wyzwania. W sumie jej strój mógł sugerować już wiele. Mając ksiązkę, również wyszła. '' Pole golfowe: ... ''Temple przybyła tutaj kręcąc się po statku. Zobaczyła kije z piłeczkami do golfa. 'Temple: '''Nigdy nie próbowałam. ''Pomyślała, że warto spróbować zagrać. Ustawiła piłeczkę, lecz za każdym machem nie potrafiła trafić w piłkę. (derp) Mienrne strarania uderzenia w piłkę Temple, zobaczyła Anne, która podeszła do dołka przy którym stała Temple. '''Anne: Mogę spróbować? Anne nie czekając na odpowiedź podeszła do stanowiska z piłkami i kijami po czym ustawiła piłeczkę i dokładnie przymierzyła i uderzyła. Piłka potoczyła się prosto do dołka. Anne: Hole in one! Dziewczyna z lekkim uśmiechem odwróciła się w stronę Temple. Anne: Tak wogóle jestem Anne, a ty... Temple, zgadza się? Temple: 'Tak, zgadza się. ''Zamyśliła się kim ona jest, w pewnej chwili zrozumiała. '''Temple: Pomoc do ekipy jak mniemam ? Spytała by zachować pewność. Temple: '''Ogółem pierwszy raz na golfie. '''Anne: Tak, widać, że to twój pierwszy raz. I owszem jestem członkiem ekipy. Szatnia: ... Luksusowe piętro (1p) - EKIPA *ekipa może sobie tutaj zapraszać gości c:* Pokój Sophie: Na drzwiach do pokoju znajduje się kartka z następującą informacją: "WRÓŻKA SOPHIE ZAPRASZA NA SEANS SPIRYTYSTYCZNY Chcesz poznać swoją przyszłość? Porozmawiać z duchami? A może nasłać na kogoś demona? Jeśli chcesz przeżyć krótką nadprzyrodzoną przygodę, zapukaj sześć razy lub użyj swojego umysłu, aby wysłać Sophie mentalną wiadomość." ... Dwaj panowie ze Skandynawii, stanowiący 2/3 programowej populacji mężczyzn, przyszli pod drzwi do kajuty jednej z trzech członkiń ekipy - asystentki prowadzącej, Wróżki Sophie. Oboje wcześniej poznali już treść wiszącej na wejściu kartki. Spojrzeli po sobie. Benji: 'To pukamy? *bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał* ''Norweg kiwnął głową potwierdzająco, puszczając Szweda przodem. Benji nie miał problemów z pewnością siebie, więc stanie na pierwszej linii nie speszyło go, ani nie wytrąciło z równowagi. Uniósł wysoko głowę, zacisnął piąstkę i zapukał rytmicznie w drzwi. Sześć razy. '' '''Benji: '''Nic trudnego *spojrzał przez ramię na kolegę* ''Po chwili drzwi lekko się otworzyły. Sophie wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zmierzyła wzrokiem swoich gości, a następnie uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Kogo ja tutaj widzę! Powiedziałabym, że nie spodziewałam się tej wizyty, ale musiałabym was wtedy okłamać! Zapraszam do środka! ''Wróżka złapała chłopaków za ramiona, wciągnęła ich do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. W pokoju panowała dosyć mroczna atmosfera. Światła były zgaszone i jedyne okno było zasłonięte, więc jedynym źródłem światła było kilka świeczek porozstawianych po całym pokoju. Na środku stał stolik oraz kilka krzeseł. 'Sophie: '''Co was tutaj sprowadza? Chcielibyście poznać swoją przyszłość? A może porozmawiać ze zmarłymi? ''Benji zastanowił się. Nie palił się zbytnio do rozmowy z Luke'm ani Charlsem, a innych zmarłych nie znał... Zdecydował się, więc na opcję numer dwa... Spodziewał się usłyszeć coś ciekawego. Nie był może fanem magii, ale nie należał też do sceptyków. Jako artysta miał podwyższony poziom wrażliwości i wyczulenia na romantyzm. Czary i wróżby nie brzmiały dla niego abstrakcyjnie. '' '''Benji: '''Ja chętnie dowiem się czegoś o przyszłości *powiedział dostosowując ton do mistycznych warunków panujących w pomieszczeniu. Mówiąc to ukazał Wróżce w uśmiechu swój arsenał białych ząbków* ''Rhys zastanawiał się chwilę... nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym na poważnie, ale skoro już tutaj był... '''Rhys: R-rozmowa ze zmarłą... *mruknął cicho spuszczając wzrok* Sophie pokiwała głową. Sophie: 'W porządku... ''Usiadła przy stoliku i pokazała swoim gościom, żeby usiedli naprzeciwko niej. '''Sophie: '''Jestem profesjonalistką, więc zrobimy dwa w jednym! Skontaktujemy się z jakąś zagubioną duszą i przy okazji dowiemy się czegoś o przyszłości... Jesteście gotowi? ''Benji zredukował swój entuzjazm widząc jak poważny zrobił się Rhys. Pokiwał tylko głową i wyprostował się na krześle. '' '''Rhys: Czy jest możliwość kontaktu... z konkretną osobą? *zapytał ze światełkiem w oczach* Sophie: 'Cóż, w teorii wszystko jest możliwe... ''Sophie uważnie przyjrzała się Rhysowi. 'Sophie: '''Myślę, że w twoim przypadku nie powinno być problemu, ponieważ nawet teraz czuję obecność kogoś związanego z tobą... ''Norweg spojrzał zaciekawiony na Wróżkę. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się determinacja oraz ciekawość. Pokiwał twierdząco głową pozwalając Sophie zacząć. 'Sophie: '''Zacznijmy od stworzenia stabilnego okręgu... ''Cała trójka złapała się za ręce. Nastepnie Sophie zamkneła oczy i zaczęła wymawiać jakieś formuły w nieznanym języku. W międzyczasie można było odczuć, że zrobiło się zimniej w pomieszczeniu. Po chwili Wróżka ucichła i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów. 'Sophie: '''Tak, zdecydowanie mamy tutaj nowego gościa... ''Benji wbijał spojrzenie w jedną z ustawionych na stole świeczek. Po chwili przymknął oczy. Wziął parę oddechów i znowu otworzył. Wydawał się rozluźniony i jednocześnie skupiony. Usta trzymał ściśnięte w lekkim uśmiechu. Zupełnie odwrotnie było z Rhysem. Widać po nim było, że jest spięty, swoje spojrzenie wbił w ziemię. 'Sophie: '''Hmm... Przybyła do nas dusza pewnej dziewczyny... Jak się nazywasz, kochana? ''Po chwili Sophie otrzymała odpowiedź, którą usłyszała w swojej głowie. Spojrzała na Rhysa. 'Sophie: '''Znałeś może dziewczynę o imieniu Rose? ''Rhys po usłyszeniu imiona dziewczyny podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Nie mógł jednak przesadzać z okazywaniem uczuć, w końcu obok siedział Benji Szwed. '''Rhys: Tak. *kiwnął wolno głową* Sophie: '''Chciałbyś ją o coś zapytać? '''Rhys: T-tak... *pokiwał niepewnie* Chłopak spojrzał na Szweda, a następnie na Sophie. Pytań które chodziły mu po głowie miał pełno, a prawdopodobnie musiał wybrać tylko jedno z nich. Chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się o co chciałby ją zapytać..., w końcu zabrał głos. Rhys: Rose... *westchnął ciężko, spuścił głowę* Czy... wybaczysz mi? Benji przyglądał się uważnie Rhysowi. Nie warzył się przerywać mu w tej ciężkiej chwili. Próbował zrozumieć co chłopak właśnie przeżywał. W głowie Szweda pojawił się pewien scenariusz... Zacisnął mocniej usta. '' ''Sophie zamknęła oczy i zaczęła uważnie słuchać odpowiedzi ducha. Sophie: 'Rose chciałaby, żebyś wiedział, że o nic cię nie obwinia. Powiedziała też, że ciągle nad tobą czuwa i zależy jej na tym, żebyś był szczęśliwy. ''Chłopaka zakuło w sercu, nie sposób było tego nie zauważyć. Nawet jeżeli Wróżka go okłamywała, w co bardzo wątpił, były to słowa które bardzo chciał usłyszeć. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas... '''Rhys: Rose... *pociągnął nosem* Kocham Cię skarbie... Po policzku chłopaka spłynęła łza. Bynajmniej nie była łzą smutku... była łzą szczęścia. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Benji słuchał w napięciu. Spuścił głowę. Sam odczuł pewne emocje. Ułamek tego co czuł Rhys... '' ''Nawet Sophie była poruszona tymi emocjami, ale jako profesjonalistka w ogóle nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Sophie: 'Ona również cię kocha... Czuję to nawet bez pytania ją o to... ''Rhysowi spłynęła po policzku kolejna łza, podniósł głowę... o dziwo uśmiechał się, i to tak bardzo się uśmiechał. '''Rhys: Kiedy przyjdzie pora... spotkamy się tam razem. *nadal się uśmiechał, pojedyncze łzy zmieniały się w wodospad...* Sophie: 'Tak... Pewnego dnia z pewnością ponownie się spotkacie... ''Wróżka znowu wzięła głęboki oddech i zamyśliła się. 'Sophie: '''Ale przed tym... Czeka cię jeszcze życie wśród śmiertelników... Może to nieodpowiedni moment na wspominanie o tym, ale wyraźnie widzę u twojego boku pewną niziutką rudowłosą dziewczynę... ''Po chwili spojrzała też na milczącego Szweda. 'Sophie: '''Nie myśl, że o tobie zapomniałam. Twoją przyszłość również widzę, ale nieco mniej wyraźnie... Będziesz otoczony miłością, ale na ten moment trudno jest mi wyczuć jedną, konkretną osobę... ''Ponownie się zamyśliła. Benji podniósł wzrok na dziewczynę. Dotychczas był tak skupiony na zastanawianiu się nad historią Rhysa, że prawie zapomniał, że sam miał też coś wyciągnąć z tego spotkania. Słysząc o sobie uśmiechnął się lekko. Miłość... Była jedna osoba, o której Szwed pomyślał. Nie zdradził jednak kto to... 'Benji: '''To... *odkaszlnął* To ciekawe *mówił półszeptem* Widzisz coś jeszcze? *zapytał ostrożnie* '''Sophie: '''Hmm... Mam przeczucie, że ta dziewczyna znajduje się blisko nas... Jeśli czujesz coś więcej do którejś z uczestniczek, to całkiem możliwe, że ona odwzajemnia te uczucia. ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Sophie: '''Miłość młodych ludzi jest cudowna, nieprawdaż? ''Benji skinął głową. Słowa Wróżki były przyjemne, ale nie usłyszał nic bardzo zaskakującego. Chociaż może... Musiał się zastanowić nad interpretacją. W zależności od niej mógł być totalnie świadom lub mile zaskoczony... lub jeszcze inaczej zaskoczony... Po cichu jednak liczył na coś... kogoś innego... Ale nie było co wybrzydzać. Uśmiechnął się szczerze. '' '''Benji: '''Dziękuję Sophie *uśmiechnął się* '''Sophie: '''Ależ nie ma za co! Jeśli kiedyś jeszcze oboje będziecie mieli jakieś pytania, to chętnie postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć! ''Sophie ponownie wymówiła kilka zdań w nieznanym języku, najpewniej po to, aby pożegnać się z duchem. Następnie puściła ręce chłopaków. 'Benji: '''Raz jeszcze dziękuję! ''Szwed powoli wstał z krzesła, pomógł zrobić to samo swojemu koledze. Pomachał Sophie po czym wyprowadził Norwega z pokoju i wyszedł zaraz za nim. '' Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Anne: ''Anne siedziała przed lusterkiem i dokańczała swój makijaż. Brunetka ubrana była tym razem w Fioletową bluzę z długimi rękawami, krótką, czerwoną spódniczkę w kratę, a także w ciemne rajstopy i czerwone trampki.. Włosy miała uczesane w kitkę, a także tym razem postawiła na lekki makijaż składający się z jasnej czewonrj szminki i czarnego eyelinera. '''Anne: Cóż, mimo mojego starania nie dostałam szansy na zrobienie wielkiego wejścia. Ba! Nie dostałam szansy na przedstawienie się, ale trudno. Po chwili dziewczyna założyła czarną, skórzaną kórtkę i wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: ... Jurgita przybyła do swojego pokoju. Pozbyła się ciuchów z ceremonii i została w samej bieliźnie. Skoczyła do swojej prywatnej łazienki, gdzie szybko przebrala się w piżamkę. Położyła na łóżku i zaczęła oglądać anime, rozmyślając jak dopaść Melissę. '' ''... Po wojażach na statku zdecydowała się wrócić do siebie i zamknąc pod osłoną swojego kocyka i swojej ukochanej przytulanki. ... Do rudowłosej ktoś zapukał, a ona otworzyła drzwi. Jeden z ludzi na statku dostarczył jej paczkę, której oczekiwała w tym odcinku. Na dziewczynę w paczce czekały zielone soczewki, łuk, blond farba do włosów, Brązowa bluza z zielonym kapturem, skórzana spódniczka, ale buty ze skóry pod kolana. Dziewczyna zaczęła robić transformację. '' ''... Luksusowy bufet: Do bufetu wparowała rudowłosa, która po dość trudnej rozmowie z Irlandczykiem musiała zażyć nieco spokoju i przede wszystkim spokoju. Usiadła sobie przy jednym stoliku, włączyła telefon i obserwowała zwłoki trupa w kuchni. Przy okazji zajadając się swoimi ulubionymi płatkami z mlekiem. Znudzona wrażeniami, puściła wstecz i zaczęła oglądać na słuchawkach zwierzenie Rhysa, Melissie. c: Po jakimś czasie w bufecie pojawił się również Rhys. Spojrzenie chłopaka ukryte było pod włosami, a on sam chyba zbytnio nie zwracał uwagi na innych. Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików, wcześniej zabierając ze sobą karton z sokiem pomarańczowym, który stał na widoku oraz szklankę. Dziewczyna była zaaferowana oglądaniem "Drama-stoRhysa". Oglądała to jednak bardzo czujnie, będąc zaintrygowana losami głównego bohatera. Jednocześnie w środku kipiało ze złości, że tego nie wiedziała przed programem, ba! Nawet w trakcie programu, że nie zostało to jej wspomniane. W końcu niby "dobrze" się dogadywali. Głośno odchrząknęła swoim charakterystycznym głosikiem, tak by każdy wokoło ją usłyszał. '' ''Chłopak wziął łyka soku, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny damski głosik. Podniósł lekko głowę i zauważył rudowłosą, która przyglądała się mu swoim zainteresowanym wzrokiem. Podniósł wolno rękę i pomachał dziewczynie, lekko wymuszając uśmiech na swojej twarzy. Dziewczynie wcale nie było do śmiechu. Może jedynie ze względu na historię Rhysa. Skoro tak z nią postępował to w sumie dobrze, że spotkały go takie przykrości. Przyglądała mu się uważnie i wzięła widelec, który leżał w pobliżu. Rzuciła go w stronę chłopaka, przeleciał nad jego głową i wbił się w parasol. Dopiero wtedy się uśmiechnęła słodko. Prawdopodobnie wyobrażała sobie Rhysa podczas tortur. c: '' ''Chłopak był zaskoczony zachowaniem dziewczyny. Odwrócił się wolno w stronę gdzie poleciał widelec. Mrugnął wolno oczami odwracając się w stronę dziewczyny, nadal nic nie mówił. Był w pewnym stopniu jednak podirytowany zachowaniem rudowłosej. Tym razem do jednej z łapek wzięła nóż i się nim chwilę bawiła. Przyglądała się chłopakowi bez słowa. Zdecydowałą sie podnieść swój mini-tablet i pokazać chłopakowi owe nagranie z jego pokoju. Oczywiście byli na dłuższym dystansie, ale spokojnie mógł dostrzec co na nim było. Jej oczy się zawęziły i przyglądała się chłopakowi. '' ''Chłopak widział dokładnie co było na nagraniu. "Faen", mruknął w myślach. Spuścił głowę i zaczął obracać w rękach pustą szklankę po napoju... nie było mu do śmiechu, że ktoś postronny dowiedział się o tym, co miała wiedzieć tylko jedna osoba. Nie był smutny... był zły, ale nie miał ochoty z nikim na ten temat rozmawiać. Jurgita: Faen - mruknęła w stylu norweskim, nasza kochana prowadząca. Przyglądała się chłopakowi zainteresowana, jednocześnie nie kryjąc złości po podejściu chłopaka. Miała ochotę coś roznieść. '' '''Rhys:' O co Ci chodzi. *mruknął nie podnosząc wzroku* Dziewczyna puściła mimo uszy słowa chłopaka, była ciekawa jak długo chłopak będzie siedział taki cichy. Zaczęła sobie pogwizdywać i bawić się swoim jedzeniem. Cóż... mógł siedzieć tak długo. Nie miał jednak ochoty na podchody. Rhys: Naprawdę? *spojrzał na rudowłosą zrezygnowany* Jurgita: Ale o co ci chodzi? *spojrzała na niego dziwnie, by po chwili wstać od stołu i udać się w stronę bufetu* Napełniła dwie szklanki. Jedną ulubionym sokiem pomarańczowym Norwega, a drugi zwyczajną wodą. Szła w kierunku swojego stolika, jednak "przypadkowo" upuściła szklankę z sokiem i się rozbiła. A sok ochlapał dziewczynę, przy okazji niezauważalnie kalecząc rudowłosą w nogę. Usiadła zadowolona i dumna ze swojego przedstawienia. '' ''Chłopak widział dokładnie całe zdarzenie. Wydawało mu się to nieco podejrzane, ale nie miał ochoty dochodzić, a tym bardziej drzeć kotów. Rhys: Rozumiem *mruknął, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca* "Wlaśnie widzę, ile kurwa rozumiesz" -'' mruknęła w myślach rudowłosa, coraz bardziej podirytowana calym zdarzeniem. Postanowiła zignorować chłopaka i puścić swój mini-tablet na widok martwego Charlesa. Dawało jej to ogromną satysfakcję. Zauważyła kątem oka jak chłopak wstał.'' Jurgita: ...życie Ci miłe? *mruknęła cicho, pograżając się w oglądaniu ciała Charlesa, a w zasadzie tego co z niego pozostało. Nawet nie wiadomo czy to była uwaga do wideo czy samego Norwega* Norweg zasunął swoje krzesło i udał się w kierunku. Być może tego pożałuje, ale już dawno stracił powody do czegoś większego niż wegetacji, więc... Rhys: Nie miłe, jak sama z resztą słyszałaś. *mruknął siadając naprzeciwko dziewczyny* Jurgita: Widzę, faen. *odparła* Wstała i poszła usiąść na miejsce Rhysa. Zostawiając mini-tablecik na stoliku z obrazkiem Charlesa. Zamyślona przypadkiem "kopnęła" krzesło chłopaka. Jurgita: Opsie, "przepraszam". Dziewczyna obraziła się chyba na amen. Chłopak zerknął na tablecik, zobaczył widok rozciapanego ciała Francuza. Nie było mu go jakoś specjalnie szkoda, w końcu ledwie co go widział, a już jak widział to robił jakieś sceny... Rhys: Czym ten Ci zawadził? *zapytał nie odwracając się do dziewczyny* Nie pokazujesz mi tego bez powodu. Rudowłosa zaśmiała się słodziutko. W zasadzie zostawiła tablet z czystego gapiostwa albo znudzenia sytuacją. '' '''Jurgita': Nie był grzecznym chłopcem. *odparła zamyślona, chowając wzrok pod swoimi włosami, zaczęła się przy okazji bawić swoimi końcówkami* Z resztą. Jeszcze śmiesz mnie o to oskarżać. Jesteś bezczelny. *dodała z wyrzutem* Rhys: 'O nic Cię nie oskarżam. *mruknął* Przecież wiem, że nie masz w tej kwestii nic do gadania. *wywrócił skrycie oczami* ''Było to dla niego o tyle męczące, bo nie rozumiał dlaczego dziewczyna miałaby się złościć. '''Rhys: Możemy porozmawiać jak dorośli? *odwrócił się do rudowłosej* Proszę. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego wściekła. Jurgita: A co teraz ku*wa robimy. PŁYWAMY? *krzyknęła zdenerwowana* Rhys: MIJAMY SIĘ. *podniósł głos poirytowany, po chwili ochłonał* Mijamy... *spuścił wzrok po chwili* Czy chciał by to tak się potoczyło? Zapewne nie... Rhys: Dlaczego jesteś o TO tak bardzo wściekła? *z naciskiem na "TO", oboje wiedzieli o jaką sytuację chodziło* Jurgita: NIE PODNOŚ NA MNIE GŁOSU! *wrzasnęła tak, by cały statek ją słyszał* JAK TY ZWRACASZ SIĘ DO PROWADZĄCEJ? *mruknęła już tylko głośniejszym tonem* Rudowłosa odgrywała swój mały teatrzyk. Zazdrość kipiała w środku dziewczyny. Była jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowana, że czegoś nie wiedziała. A usłyszała o tym przypadkowa dziewczyna. '' ' WYRZUCĘ JĄ W BECZCE, SZCZELNIE JĄ ZATKAM, BY NIE MIAŁA TLENU! *mówiła podirytowana* Jak będzie chciała oddychać, to sobie będzie ręcznie wodór z cząsteczek wody oddzielać. *mruknęła*''' Jurgita: Bo tak! *dodała po chwili, gdy zapytał o jej wściekłość* Rhys: 'Bo tak... *mruknął wzdychając* Skoro Ci to tak przeszkadza, to proszę. *wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny, powoli* ''Westchnął ciężko, stojąc przez siedzącą prowadzącą. '''Rhys: Chcesz wiedzieć więcej niż ona? *spojrzał na rudowłosą podirytowanym, jednocześnie smutnym wzrokiem* Spoglądała na niego chłodnym wzrokiem. '' '''Jurgita': Teraz? Naprawdę teraz? Sądzisz, że to coś zmieni? *mówiła z żalem w głosie* Kiedy wolałeś mnie olać i opowiadać innym swoje losy w historii? Wystarczy mi raczej to co mam. *wskazała na tablet* Rhys: Zabiłem ich. *mruknął chłodnym tonem* Spojrzał na rudowłosą z żalem. Rhys: Z zimną krwią, wytropiłem po krwi i zatłukłem. Jak psy. *syknął* Rozprułem ich ciała i rozsmarowałem po tej pierdolonej melinie w której się ukrywali. Chłopakowi na bolesne wspomnienia ponownie zbierało się na łzy, ale tym razem jego głos nie był łamliwy, był... wściekły. Rhys: Trzy pierdolone dni umierali w męczarniach, torturowałem ich, ucinałem kończyny jedna po drugiej... Żeby poczuli to co ja wtedy... to co Rose czuła wtedy... Zacisnął pięści, próbując jednocześnie zachować spokój. Rhys: To jest zakończenie tej historii, które znasz tylko ty! *przygryzł wargę wściekły* Dzisiaj jest nasza rocznica, więc przepraszam bardzo, ale chciałbym w spokoju poużalać się nad tym, że nie potrafiłem ochronić mojej ukochanej. *warknął pociągając nosem, powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia* Dziewczyna słuchała chłopaka zafascynowana. Zaintrygowały ją jego słowa. W sumie na samą opowieść zaczęły ją przechodzić przyjemne dreszcze. Wyobrażała sobie to wszystko, o czym on jej wspominał. Ta jego złość...zaczynała się dziewczynie podobać. '' '''Jurgita': Szkoda. *mruknęła, wstając od stolika i kierując się ku chłopakowi* Jej krok zrobił się nad wyraz szybszy. W sumie jak zaczęła fantazjować o możliwym zabijaniu, aż jej w niepamięć odeszły inne kwestie fochów na chłopaka. Zaintrygował ją jeszcze bardziej. Przystanęła tuż za nim, stanęła na paluszkach. Jurgita: Szkoda *powtórzyła dalej* Sama chciałam ich wytropić i zabić te gnidy. *dodała szeptem, tak by nikt poza chłopakiem tego nie słyszał* W sumie była ciekawa reakcji chłopaka, jednocześnie sama robiąc dwa kroki w tył. Przyglądała mu się, trzymając swój paluszek w buzi, pobudzona swoją wyobraźnią. Jurgita: Minął rok. Nie byłaby szczęśliwa, myśląc, że się nad nią użalasz. Raczej wolałabym czego innego dla Ciebie. *mruknęła, chowając swój wzrok pod czupryną* Chłopak zatrzymał się. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji dziewczyny. Nadal był jednak w stanie wzburzenia emocjonalnego... odwrócił się do dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią z żalem. Rhys: Na co innego ktoś taki jak ja może zasługiwać. *mruknął bezsilny* Mimowolnie, gdy chłopak się do niej odwrócił, ta schowała się pod powłoką swojej rudowłosej czupryny. Zdecydowanie czuła się wtedy komfortowo w takich "trudnych" rozmowach. '' '''Jurgita': Jeśli ja dostałam swój program, to pewnie i ty na coś zasługujesz. *skwitowała krótko* Życie toczy się dalej, losy ludzi się zmieniają. A na co? *zamyśliła się* Bierz życie, jakbyś miał jedno i nie wahaj się walczyć o swoje. Największą głupotą to jest teraz nad sobą użalać. Czasu nie cofniesz. Zamyśliła się na moment. Jurgita: Jeśli sądzisz, że bezpodstawnie byłam tutaj kuta na początku, to wyciągnij z tego logiczne wnioski. *powiedziała, mijając chłopaka i opuszczając bufet* Chłopak po krótkiej chwili również opuścił w ciszy pomieszczenie. Basen: Po dłuższym spacerze dotarł na basen. Wydawał się w miarę przyzwoitym stanie no i oczywiście było czuć chlor. Wiedząc, że to dobry znak natychmiast wypakował z torby którą wziął kąpielówki, płyn do mycia ciała i szampon. Wszedł pod znajdujące się prysznice i dokładnie przekąpał zrzucając z siebie warstwę brudu. Przy okazji kąpieli przebrał się w kąpielówki. Ubrania złożył w kostkę, starannie przygniótł i schował w foliowe opakowanie. Schował wszystko do torby. Wziął sobie jeden z orzeżwiających napojów sącząc sobie przed kąpielą. W trakcie też wysmarował się kremem i kilkoma swoimi środkami. Nigdy nie lubił pływać, tymbardziej unikał wypadów nad morza czy jeziora. Basen to jednak inna sprawa. Szczególnie, że zapach tutejszego wydawał się znacznie mocniejszy przez co czuł, że na pewno nie jest jak zupa z potem i szczochami innych. No przynajmniej tak zawsze sobie wyobrażał takie wypady. Po chwili wziął rozbieg i wskoczył na bombę do basenu. Popłynął bliżej środka i leżąc głową ku górze spoglądał się w stronę nieba myśląc wyłącznie o niczym. '' ''Na basen w ciszy dotarła również Hiszpanka, jej głowę zaprzątały myśli o tajemniczej groźbie. Ona również przebrała się pod prysznicem i zostawiła na leżaku swoje ubrania.Dziewczyna jednak po prostu weszła do basenu natychmiast zanurzając się w całości i mocząc włosy. Siedziała tak chwilę pod wodą aż wreszcie musiała zaczerpnąć powietrza. Na szczęście zwycięzców basen był tak duży, że nawet gdy Melissa zaczęła pływać, była w sporej odległości od Briana. Myśli kotłujące się w głowie Mel nie pozwalały jej skupić się na pływaniu, więc po chwili poddała się i opierając się o brzeg basenu odpoczywała w ciszy. Minęła około godzina po której żadne z nich nadal się nie odezwało, ale brunetce to nie przeszkadzało, oboje mogli kontemplować w spokoju i bez zakłóceń. Jednak Melissa czuła, że ogarnia ją powoli paraliż analityczny, więc wygramoliła się z basenu, ubrała szlafrok, zabrała swoje rzeczy, po czym opuściła pomieszczenie z myślą, że udało jej się trochę zrelaksować... Podróż do Śródziemia: Drużyny zostały uśpione i lecieli wszyscy w jednym samolocie. Gdy zawodnicy się budzili, na nich czekała zadowolona i uśmiechnięta prowadząca. Miała oczywiście blond włosy i strój z łukiem oraz strzałami. Dumna założyła nogę na nogę. (możecie pisac do 18:30) Jako pierwszy zbudził się Rhys. Cóż, być może jako jeden z nielicznych nie musiał być usypiany, ponieważ po powrocie do pokoju szybko zasnął. Rozejrzał się wolno po pomieszczeniu, inni również powoli się zbudzali, wyglądali na nieco skołowanych. Chłopak dojrzał siedzącą przed nimi zadowoloną Jurgite w bardzo niecodziennym stroju, a także fakt, że znajdują się w ładowni jakiegoś samolotu... Nie miał jednak ochoty na dyskusje, podparł się nogą i podniósł, a następnie bez słowa udał się na ubocze po czym sobie usiadł na ławeczce. Margaritta obudziła się niechętnie. Była zamroczona, substancją usypiającą, więc dopiero po chwili, dotarło do niej gdzie jest. Samolot. I ta prowadzącą w stroju żywcem wyjętym z książek Tolkiena. Świetnie. Coś znowu strzeliło do głowy tej wariatki. Kiedyś, jak dziewczyna dorwie ją w swoje ręce, to pożałuje. Pomści Charlesa. Kate powoli otwierała oczy lecz nagle wstała na nogi bo zauważyła że jest w samolocie.Uspokoiła się gdy zobaczyła że wszyscy zawodnicy są z nią w samolocie Brytyjka poszła więc usiąść gdzieś czekając na polecenie Benji dotychczas spał sobie słodko opierając głowę na ramieniu. Z czasem jednak obudził się. Swój udział w tym miały rzecz jasna turbulencje. Szwed wstał na moment, rozejrzał się... Po czym znowu padł nieprzytomny. Wyglądało na to, że z jakiś osobistych pobudek prowadząca załatwiła mu podwójną dawkę substancji usypiającej. '' ''Na Melissę działały różne bodźce zanim finalnie się obudziła, przez sen czuła turbulencje i słyszała wstawanie innych zawodników. Po chwili zastanowienia dziewczyna również otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się ziewając. Następnie uważnie przyjrzała się wszystkim dookoła i przebranej prowadzącej. Od razu pomyślała o tajemniczych inicjałach i westchnęła po cichutku, ale usiadła wygodniej i czekała cierpliwie na rozpoczęcie zadania. Brian będąc już wystarczająco znużonym otworzył jedynie oczy pozostając w bezruchu. Spojrzał w dół by sprawdzić czy nie miał na sobie czasem kąpielówek z basenu. Zauważył guziki, białą koszulę i skrawek swojego codziennego stroju więc mógł spokojnie odetchnąć z ulgą. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to pewnie jej sprawka jednak obeszło go to. Nadal chcąc być odizolowanym a tym bardziej nie widzieć Jurgity z powrotem przymknął oczy udając że dalej śpi. Przekręcił się jedynie by mieć nieco wygodniejszą pozycję. Abby słysząc, jak inni się budzą również wstała. Rozejrzała się i gdy domyśliła się, że leci samolotem lekko się zaskoczyła, była ciekawa co takiego prowadząca dla nich przygotowała. Chociaż już po jej stroju w bibliotece mogła poniekąd się domyślać. Usiadła obok Kate i czekała na dalszy rozwój wypadków. W tym czasie za oknem zaczął padał deszcz. Prowadząca słysząc, że to już najwyższa pora klasnęła w dłonie, by zwrócić uwagę na siebie. Nie podziałało w każdym wypadku, więc użyła megafonu i krzyknęła "PATRZEĆ NA KRÓLOWĄ ŁUCZNICTWA!". Zajęła miejsce na środku, by jeszcze lepiej prezentować swój wspaniały strój i przyglądała się uczestnikom. Usiadła na jakimś starym pudle. Jurgita: Witajcie na Łotwie. W kraju, który powstał po rozpadzie ZSRR. Nie ma zbyt wielkiej historii, więc nawet nie będziemy się w nią zagłębiać. Na pewno zwróciliście uwagę na mój wspaniały strój. Wyciągnęła łuk, zdjęła kołczan, wyciągnęła strzałę, napięła cięciwę i strzała poleciała centralnie nad głową Melissy. Uśmiechnęła się słodko do Hiszpanki. Jurgita: Więc... Jak widać, moje zdolności są idealne. *uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, a zaraz dobiegł do zawodników kwiczący szczur* Mówiłam. *prychnęła* Dziewczyna wskazała na mapie środek kraju, czyli miejsce, gdzie się teraz znajdowali. Jurgita: Znajdujemy się w Parku Narodowym. To tutaj, dzisiaj będziecie walczyli o przetrwanie, dosłownie. *dodała pewnie* Sprawdzimy wasze umiejętności przetrwania w trudnych warunkach. Wylądujęcie w trzech oddalonych od siebie miejscach i będziecie musieli zrobić wszystko, by przetrwać najbliższe 48 godzin. Zamyśliła się na moment i teatralnie przewróciła oczami. Jurgita: Nie dostaniecie jedzenia, prowiantu, ani żadnego wsparcia od producentów. Jedynie na start kapitanowie dostaną maczetę oraz jedną menażkę wody. *rzuciła każdemu z trzech kapitanów po jednym zestawie* Reszte musicie sami zorganizować. Nocleg, jedzenie i zadbać o bezpieczeństwo... podobno wiele niebezpiecznych stworzeń tutaj żyje. *uśmiechnęła się* Poza mną oczywiście. Wskazała palcem na Suzie oraz Michael. Rzuciła im plecaki wypełnione kamieniami. Jugita: Za to, że jesteście śpiochami, do soboty godziny 16:00 musicie to nosić. *puściła im oczko* W tym czasie słychać uderzenie piorunu. Jurgita: A więc... Będziecie po kolei opuszczać samolot... Tak, w LOCIE. *wyciągnęła radiolę i sama zwinęła się z miejsca* EDGAR! Przyszedł Edgar i w odpowiednim momencie, każda drużyna została wyrzucona nad swoim miejscem. Oczywiście mieli spadochrony. //Czyli w skrócie. Zadanie trwa do niedzieli...godziny 19:00. Żyjecie w lesie, gdzie macie jedynie jedną menażkę z wodą oraz jedną siekierę. Resztę musicie sobie zorganizować. Drużyna, która najlepiej przetrwa i popisze sie kreatywnością, wygra. W dodatku spodziewajcie się, WIELU niespodzianek od ekipy. Powodzenia (: Przypominam, że Michael, Suzie oraz Pizza mają już jedno upomnienie. // PAMIĘTAJCIE, JEST BURZA. Wyzwanie w Parku Narodowym "Gauja" Największy Park Narodowy położonych w krajach bałtyckich. Teren parku zlokalizowany jest w historycznym regionie Łotwy, zwanym w języku urzędowym Vidzeme, co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza "Śródziemie". Obóz Ekipy: Kilka namiotów, jeden wyposażony w centrum nawigacyjne i wszelkie dostępne kamery. Inne to bufety, łazienka czy sypialnia. W obozie znajdują się również Lukaninho oraz Janusz. '' Centrum nawigacyjne: ''W centrum znajdowała się Jurgita, która zajadała swoje ulubione pączki oraz oglądała początkowe poczynania zawodników. Po kilku minutach zjawiła się tu również Sophie, która miała ochotę zobaczyć, kto na ten moment miałby największe szanse na przetrwanie. Sophie: 'Widzę, że nie tylko ja lubię obserwować ludzi walczących o przetrwanie! To takie ekscytujące, prawda? ''Blondwłosa prowadząca została wyrwana z transu oglądania poczynań zawodników. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na pytanie wróżki. '''Jurgita: Ekscytujące... A zarazem takie podniecające. Kiedy nie wiedzą jakie niebezpieczeństwa na nich czekają. *mruknęła cicho, w głowie wyobrażając sobie różne scenariusze* Zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilkę. '' '''Jurgita': Znając Twoje zdolności, jak przewidujesz przyszłość zawodników w tym wyzwaniu? Sophie: 'Hmm... ''Na moment zamknęła oczy i zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. 'Sophie: '''Widzę otaczającą ich ciemność... Niektórzy prawdopodobnie doświadczą bólu i cierpienia... Ktoś nawet nie wytrwa do końca wyzwania... ''Prowadząca pokiwała rozczarowująco głową, nie na wizje, a na to, że niczym nie została zaskoczona. '''Jurgita: Po twoich przepowiedniach chłopakom ze Skandynawii, spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej hm... "ambitnego". *odparła nieco złośliwie* Mam wrażenie, że będzie to czysta oczywistość, skoro lądują w takim wyzwaniu. Nie pozwolimy im raczej na nudę... Wskazała palcem na kilka klatek z dzikim zwierzętami. Jurgita: Przecież nie mogą zostać głodne... Sophie: 'Eee.... No wiesz... Zepsułabym niespodziankę, gdybym od razu powiedziała, że nasz czyścioszek nie przetrwa całego wyzwania... ''Nie zamierzała tego powiedzieć, więc postanowiła od razu zmienić temat mając nadzieję, że Jurgita nie zwróci na to uwagi. Podeszła nieco bliżej do klatek. '''Sophie: '''Och, jakie urocze zwierzątka! Już nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć je w akcji! '''Jurgita: Mówisz o tym co ma jakąś schizę na temat czystości? *zaśmiała się kpiąco pod nosem* Strasznie dziwny typiarz. Mam nadzieję, że to się spełni, jeśli o nim mowa. *zachichotała* Zwierzątka w klatce warczały czy biły w kraty. Jurgita: Którego z nich chciałabyś zobaczyć pierwszego? c: Sophie: 'Tak, jeśli nikt inny nie ma obsesji na punkcie czystości, to możliwe że chodzi o niego... ''Przyjrzała się zwierzętom. '''Sophie: '''Podoba mi się ten niedźwiadek. ^-^ ''Wskazała na niedźwiedzia, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał rozerwać ją i Jurgitę. '' '''Jurgita: Oby Ci się sprawdziło. Nie bez powodu trafiłaś do tej ekipy. Im więcej takich wspaniałych rzeczy przewidzisz tym pewnie lepszą premię dostaniesz. *wzruszyła ramionami, wyobrażając sobie cierpiącego Briana* Podeszła do klatki i uderzyła ją z bezpiecznej odległości. Misiu się rozłościł. Jurgita: Uroczo się złości, prawda? c: Sophie: 'Moje przepowiednie zawsze się sprawdzają! To znaczy, przynajmniej w pewnej części... Poza tym pieniądze w tej chwili nie są dla mnie najważniejsze, ale za to cieszę się, że mogę podróżować za darmo. *uśmiechnęła się* ''Zaczęła się śmiać na widok rozgniewanego miśka. '''Sophie: '''To prawda, jest uroczy! Ciekawe, którą drużynę polubiłby najbardziej... '''Jurgita: No mam nadzieję, że zwłaszcza jedna przepowiednia się sprawdzi *dodała cicho pod nosem* No i to jest wspaniała ekipa! *powiedziała z entuzjazmem* Nikt nie pieprzy o charytatywności czy coś. Tylko cieszą się podróżami. ' Więcej zaoszczędzimy *śmieje się*' Podeszła bliżej do członkini ekipy. Jurgita: On czeka na drużynę, która będzie sobie najlepiej radziła. Po cichu liczę, że będzie to Melcia. Ona już sobie zawiniła. *dodała z uśmiechem* Sophie: Pff, po co niby miałabym oddawać pieniądze na cele charytatywne... Jeśli jacyś chorzy potrzebują pomocy, to zawsze mogę powiedzieć im kiedy umrą. *wzruszyła ramionami* Spojrzała uważnie na Jurgitę. Sophie: 'Hmm, co takiego moja czarna siostra przeskrobała? ''Zapytała z dużym zaciekawieniem. Na słowa wróżki zaśmiała się. W sumie to było rozwiązanie godne producentów programu, niemal. '''Jurgita: O mi przewidzisz, ile ja przeżyje? *dodała zamyslona* Co przeskrobała? Jurgita zrobiła się oburzona na twarzy. Jurgita: Wróżka i sama nie wie? Jak to możliwe? *spojrzała na nią, podnosząc wymownie jedną brew* Sophie nieco się zawahała, ponieważ już wcześniej próbowała wyczuć, czy nieprzewidywalna prowadząca w ogóle wytrwa do końca programu. Sophie: 'Cóż, czy na pewno chciałabyś to wiedzieć? Wiele osób słabo sobie radzi z taką informacją, zwłaszcza jeśli wiedzą, że nie dożyją starości... ''Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła oburzenie Jurgity. '''Sophie: '''No niby mogłabym spróbować wyczytać to z twoich myśli, ale czasem nawet ja lubie zapytać się o coś jak zwyczajny człowiek bez specjalnych zdolności. :> '''Jurgita: Pewnie i tak nic innego nic więzienia mnie w dłuższej perspektywie nie czeka. *mruknęła przewracając oczami* A wyglądam Ci na osobe, która sobie z tym nie poradzi? Bo zaraz sama ja się zabawię we wróżkę i powiem Ci ile zostało życia *zaśmiała się dość głupio* No to chyba nie było najlepsze rozwiązanie blondynko. Jurgita: Spoufala się z Rhysem. *mruknęła oburzona* A ja nienawidzę, jak ktoś spoufala się z moimi ulubionymi osobami. *dodała z żalem* W ogóle jakie masz plany po programie? Wpadł Ci tu ktoś w oko? Sophie zaśmiała się słysząc żart/groźbę Jurgity. Sophie: 'Bez obaw, ja już wiem kiedy i jak zginę! *powiedziała z dumą w głosie* Bardziej miałam na myśli to, że niektórzy zaczynają robić głupie rzeczy, jak już się dowiedzą, ale mniejsza z tym. ''Przez moment spoglądała prowadzącej w oczy. 'Sophie: '''Pominę fakt, że jako prowadząca chyba nie powinnaś mieć ulubieńców... Tak czy inaczej, nie musisz martwić się o Meliskę. Nie widzę jej u boku Rhysa w jego przyszłości. ''Zaczęła przechadzać się po centrum. 'Sophie: '''Jakie mam plany? Myślę, że będę dalej podróżować. Może skoczę do Afryki... *zamyśliła się* Pytasz, czy ktoś mi się spodobał? Wiem, że wyglądam młodziutko, ale tak naprawdę jestem za stara dla tych dzieciaków. ^^ Poza tym i tak zazwyczaj nie utrzymuję z nikim dłuższego kontaktu ze względu na częste podróże... ''Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '''Jurgita: Najwyżej można popsuć trochę "przeznaczenie" *przewróciła oczami* Chociaż, nieważne. Również spoglądała w oczy Sophie, chcąc wygrać tę "walkę". '' '''Jurgita': Ulubieńców mogę mieć *wycedziła niemal przez zęby* I tak we trójkę oceniamy wyzwania i nie traktuje nikogo gorzej. No poza Lukiem i Charlesem. Ale sama wiesz, że oni nie byli zbyt pomocni do niczego *machnęła ręką* Za stara? Dziewczyna zaczęła robić szybkie kalkulacje i aż z tego zapętlenia w głowie upadła na ziemię. Jurgita: To ile ty masz lat..? *dopytała dla pewności, masując swoją czuprynę* Afryka...czyli do czarnoskórych braci i sióstr. Nie masz lepszego miejsca na ziemi? Ameryka? Sophie: 'Och, tak. Ta dwójka bardzo mnie zawiodła. *zrobiła smutną minkę* Skoro jednak możesz mieć ulubieńców, to mam nadzieję, że twoja relacja z Rhysem rozkwitnie! ''Zachichotała. 'Sophie: '''Omatkobosko, nic ci nie jest, kochana? ''Pomogła jej wstać. '''Sophie: '''Mój prawdziwy wiek to tajemnica, którą mogą poznać tylko nieliczni... Powiedzmy, że mam co najmniej 30. *wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu* Właśnie przyjechałam tutaj z Ameryki i zanim tam wrócę wolę najpierw odwiedzić ziemie moich przodków. Dawno tam nie byłam. '''Jurgita: Mnie też. *wzruszyła ramionami* To co ich spotkało, na pewno wynagrodziło mi rozczarowanie. *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem* Swoją drogą, sama mam taką nadzieję. Ale to pokaże czas i ewentualnie moje argumenty. *poklepała swój kołczan* Ukłoniła się do Wróżki, gdy pomogła jej wstać. Jurgita: Nic nie jest, dziękuje. *odparła ciepło* Co najmniej... Uznajmy, że najważniejsze, że jesteś na pokładzie programu. Afryka... A gdybyśmy robili kontynuację w Afryce, skusiłabyś się na jeszcze jedną podróż, będąc przewodniczką? *wróżka była zwariowana, ale jakimś cudem dziewczyna ją polubiła* Sophie: 'Hmm... Pewnie! To całkiem fajna zabawa. ^^ Ale mimo wszystko w tej chwili potencjalną kontynuację widzę w trochę innym miejscu... ' '''Wszyscy mówią, że Jurgita to jakaś niebezpieczna psychopatka, na którą trzeba uważać, ale ja widzę tylko uroczą dziewczynkę, która czasem lubi zażartować, że cię zabije. Doceniam takie poczucie humoru! Bar ... ''Temple przybyła tutaj nieco przyśpieszając krok. Zabrała coś do picia i czekała na Lukaninho. Sportowiec wziął sobie butelkę wody niegazowej i spojrzał na towarzyszkę. '' '''Lukaninho: Nic nie chcesz do jedzenia? Zapytał Helvetki, przeszukując szafki by się rozeznać w temacie. '' '''Temple: '''Póki co nie jestem głodna. ''Sączyła sobie swój napój. Temple: To.. jak się podobało u mnie w kraju ? Spytała bo w sumie zastanawiała się nad tym. '' '''Lukaninho': Póki co? *spojrzał na nią spod jednej szafki* Czyli jednak i Helweci głodnieją *zaśmiał się* Położył na stole jakieś płatki. Znudzony jednym smakiem, zaczął szukać owoców. Lukaninho: Mamy dostęp tylko do hotelu, więc za wiele zwiedzić nie można. Grałem jednak kiedyś przeciwko Waszym klubom. Całkiem sympatyczny kraj i dobrze zorganizowany. Podoba mi się. *zastanowił się* Pomyślec, że mogłem kiedyś grać w jednym z tamtejszych klubów *zaśmiał się* Temple: 'Tak, my Helveci to ludzie nie reptilianie i też głodnieją. ''Powiedziała humorystycznie z ironią w głosie. 'Temple: '''Więc dobrze, że nie musisz tam póki co siedzieć tak ? ''Dalej sączyła napój, zaburczało jej w brzuchu. Zrobiła pokerface. Słysząc burczenie w brzuchu zaśmiał się. Podrzucił dziewczynie jabłko. Sam biorąc drugie. '''Lukaninho: Czyli mam potwierdzenie, że nie reptilianie. Czyli mnie nie pożresz. *zaśmiał się* Piłkarz spuścił wzrok w dół. Lukaninho: Po tym wyzwaniu prawdopodobnie wracam tam już do finału. *mruknął* Janusz zostanie z wami dłużej. Temple: 'Nie jestem kanibalką czy ludożercą. I dzięki. ''Chwyciła jabłko i wzięła gryz. Jak usłyszała ostatnie słowa Luki to posmutniała. 'Temple: '''Szkoda, że musisz tam wracać. ''Spuściła wzrok. '''Lukaninho: Zupełnie inne wrażenie sprawiałaś na pierwszym spotkaniu *zaśmiał się* Po słowach dziewczyny poważniej spojrzał na nią. Lukaninho: Cóż, tam mam jedynie możliwe warunki do przygotowań. Jeśli mogę Cię pocieszyć, to wiem, że ekipa może swobodnie zmieniać lokacje jeśli jest w podróży. W sensie możesz wpaść w swoje rodzine strony. *wzryszł ramionami* Temple: 'Cóż, jakoś będę musiała przeboleć, że jedyny normalny z tego programu siedzi "na rezerwie". Jakby to powiedział kibic piłki, prawda ? ''Coś tam słyszała o piłce od swojego wujka, fana tegoż sportu. 'Temple: '''Po programie jakieś konkretne plany masz ? ''Spytała i zerknęła na chłopaka. '''Lukaninho: Wielu ludzi tu jest normalnych. *mruknął* To takie programy z ludzi robią zwierzęta. Sława i te sprawy *przewrócił oczami* Ławka to dobre miejsce, jeśli masz solidną posadę w zespole. *puścił jej oczko* I przede wszystkim... bezpieczna. *dodał tajemniczo* Plany... Lukaninho: Yup. Wracam w rodzinne strony. Mam parę ofert z amerykańskich drużyn, są pieniądzę, to raczej nie będę już występował w Europie. Ty co zrobisz ze swoją karierą? W której słynnej telewizji będziesz fotografować? Taki talent nie może się zmarnowac. *dodał z uśmiechem* Temple: 'Bezpieczna tak ? Powinnam się teraz bać, że wiesz więcej ode mnie ? ''Spojrzała się nieco przerażona na piłkarza. 'Temple: '''Ameryka... sama chciałabym tam kiedyś zamieszkać. O ile udałoby mi się tak jak mówisz. Znana fotografka to marzenie. ''Zaczęła bujać w obłokach na temat swojej przyszłości. Od razu wzruszył ramionami. '''Lukaninho: Nie mam. Ale po tym co tu się odwala, to mam wrażenie, że nie jest to normalny progrram. *założył ramie na ramię* Spoglądał na rozmarzoną dziewczynę. Przyklasknął w dłonie by wybudzić ją z transu. Lukaninho: Ameryka to sen utopii. W Europie potencjalnie moim zdaniem jest lepiej i łatwiej zrobić karierę w mediach. W razie problemów z przyjazdem do USA, z chęcią pomogę. Temple: 'Normalny nie jest, to z pewnością. Ale czego się nie robi dla sławy. Na szczęście czytałam druczki i jestem tu tylko przez ten sezon. Oby... ''Zawiał wiatr i dziewczynie zrobiło się nieco zimniej. '''Temple: Brr... A co do kariery to ja mimo wszystko wolę spróbować w Ameryce. Europa jest może lepsza. Ale wolę coś świeżego i wylot stąd. I chętnie się zgłoszę jak będzie trzeba. Przynajmniej tak będziesz mógł się odwdzięczyć, czyż nie ? Zaśmiała się nieco z ostatnich słów. Lukaninho: A co? Mają być jakieś kolejne sezony? Ja tutaj zahaczyłem tylko dlatego, bo dostałem fajną sumkę. *wzruszył ramionami* Lepiej przyjęli to w mediach i w ogóle. *przewrócił oczami* Podniósł dłonie do góry i dodał z uśmiechem. Lukaninho: Przecież! Mam kilka dostępnych mieszkań w różnych miastach, znajomości. Bez problemu powinnaś się tam odnaleźć. Temple: 'W druczkach osobnych były wzmianki o następnych sezonach. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Temple: '''Jak moje cele i marzenia się urzeczywistnią to mogę liczyć na pomoc w takim razie ? Wystawiła dłoń w kierunku chłopaka. '''Temple: O ile przeżyje cały ten program w jednym kawałku. Zadrżała na tą myśl. Lukaninho: To może. Prawnik czytał, nie ja. W każdym razie, na pewno będę w jednym. Odparł obojętnie. Po chwili z uśmiechem uścisnął dłoń dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Oczywiście, mamy deala. Jeśli tylko będziesz miała możliwości, zapraszam do Ameryki. Przeżyjesz. Mam nadzieję, że jak to ujęłaś, jedyna normalna osoba w programie przeżyje. *uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło* Ja już pójdę spać, podróże dają się we znaki. *przytulił dziewczynę i skierował się do wyjścia* Temple pomachała mu na pożegnanie i została jeszcze przy barze. Sypialna: ... Plac: Na placu pojawił się piłkarz, który leniwie się przeciągał bo niedawno wstał. Temple zauważyła, że piłkarz się pojawił. Więc powstała spod drzewa, przy którym siedziała. Temple: 'Kto to tu ściągnięty ze Szwajcarii. ''Powiedziała z drwiną w głosie. '''Temple: '''Miło cię widzieć, ponownie. ''Uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka.Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech do dziewczyny, znacznie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. '' '''Lukaninho: Jak widać, kiedy ja sobie spokojnie trenowałem w Twoim kraju, Ty szlajałaś się po Europie. Odparł próbując również zadrwić. Chociaż nie wyszło mu to chyba najlepiej. Lukaninho: Brak nowych osób, zmusił mnie do jakiejś wycieczki. Rozumiem, że ponownie były tu jakieś dymy? A mój anioł jak się czuje? Temple: Trochę pozwiedzałam jedynie w Skandynawii. Zdjęcia porobione z wizyt. Wyszczerzyła się. Aparat leżał w jej namiocie. Temple: 'Bidulek, musiałeś się pewnie nudzić tam, skoro byłeś sam. ''Poklepała go po plecach. 'Temple: '''Nasza prowadząca znów dodała następnego do kolekcji. If u know what i mean. Czasami boję się o siebie tu. I przestań nazywać mnie aniołkiem. ''Wzburzona była przy ostatnich wypowiadanych słowach. '''Lukaninho: Koniecznie będziesz musiała się nimi pochwalić! Ale już nikogo nie straszyłaś jak kiedyś? *zapytał puszczając jej oczko* Nuda? Nie, on się nigdy nie nudzi... Najwyżej jakiegoś mieszczucha zmusi siłą... Lukaninho: Nie no, spędziłem czas na boisku. Obok hotelu mamy wszystko. Dziwne, bo był tam również pokój podpisany twoim imieniem, wiesz coś o tym? *zamyślił się na chwilę* Zbieramy żniwa w programie, stąd tylko sam Igor tam pozostał. Na wzburzenie dziewczyny się roześmiał. Lukaninho: Dobrze "diablico" *specjalnie pokazał palcami przy słowie nawiasy* postaram się. Jakby Ci coś zagrażało, to wiesz, że Ci pomogę. Jestem do tej pory wdzięczny za tamten ratunek. Temple: Od tamtego momentu już nie straszę ludzi! Przynajmniej tak mi się zdaje. Usłyszała o swoim pokoju w Szwajcarii. Temple: '''No wiesz. W końcu tam mieszkam i też mogę tam mieć pokój. ''Skłamała, nie miała o tym pojęcia. (please) '' '''Temple: Mam nadzieje, że nie będę musiała potrzebować pomocy. Albo w jakiś inny sposób jeśli już. Puściła oczko do chłopaka. I zbliżyła się trochę bliżej do niego. Lukaninho: Żależy jeszcze kogo straszysz... *mruknął* Bo tamtego świra to nawet bez straszenia lepiej byłoby nie fotografować. *dodał przypominajac sobie zachowanie chłopaka* Tam mieszkasz? Huh, w hotelu... Ciekawe *dodał ciszej* Sportowiec był honorowym człowiekiem i miał dług do spłacenia. Uśmiechnął się do Szwajcarki i złapał ją za dłoń. Lukaninho: W jakikolwiek sposób pomogę, tak jak mówiłem. Jak sobie będziesz życzyła. *dodał* Temple: Weź mi nie przypominaj. Brr.. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl tamtych spotkań z Braianem. Temple: 'Z pewnością, ale dobrze wiedzieć. ''Niepewnie ale drugą rączką przejechała po jego drugiej ręce, by ostatecznie lekko i ją chwycić. '''Lukaninho: No i widzisz. Ja sobie spokojnie wypoczywam w Szwajcarii, a Ty musisz się z takimi użerać. Kto ma gorzej? *zapytał z delikatnym uśmieszkiem* Sportowiec dośc zakłopotany cofnął jedną rękę i podrapał się po głowie. Lukaninho: Uhm...może gdzieś się przejdziemy...? Temple: 'Niestety taka ma praca. ''Westchnęłą ciężko, że musi tu być. 'Temple: '''Chyba trochę mnie poniosło teraz. Wybacz. ''Zarumieniła się i było jej trochę wstyd. '''Lukaninho: Cóż poradzić. *wzruszył ramionami* W przyszłości celuj wyżej, sam mam taki zamiar *mruknął* Luka sam również dość się zakłopotał w tej sytuacji, chociaż na jego twarzy również był jakiś mały delikatny rumieniec. Lukaninho: Ehm...może przejdziemy się czegoś zjeśc...? *zapytał cicho* Temple: 'Pe - pewnie możemy coś zjeść. ''Powiedziała z niepewnością w głosie. Piłkarz złapał dziewczynę za rekę i puścił jej oczko. '''Lukaninho: Bez stresu, przecież Cię nie zjem. *powiedział próbując dziewczynie dodać otuchy* Temple odrazu zrobiło się milej i niepewność zszedła. Temple: Prowadź czy wolisz, żeby dziewczyna to robiła ? Powiedziała z drwiną w głosie. Lukaninho: Cóż. Zależy w jakich kwestiach. *puścił jej oczko* Idziemy, idziemy. *dodał po chwili* Poszli do jadalni. '' Obóz Slayerów Temple: 150px ''Nieco pobudzony a także wściekły z powodu nieoczekiwanego skoku zaczął się rozglądać gdzie się znajdował. Jego spadochron zawisł na jednym na jego szczęście pomniejrzym iglaku. Po rozpięciu zeskoczył prosto na błotnistą ściółkę. Czuł na sobie nieprzyjemny zimny wiatr jak i dość spory deszcz. Natychmiast podbiegł w stronę dziewczyn. Brian: Nic wam nie jest? Z Abby już dwukrotnie zdarzyło mu się współpracować więc wiedział czego mógł się spodziewać po dziewczynie. Kate zdarzyło mu się widzieć w czasie zadań, jednak nigdy nie miał okazji z nią współpracować więc poczuł się nieco niepewnie. Nie mógł jednak zaprzątać sobie tym głowy. Abby: 'Jest ok... *skinęła głową na słowa chłopaka* ''Zaczęła się oglądać wokoło w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. Przydatnego? Dostrzegła, że coś wystającego z krzaków. Podeszła i okazało się, że to lina, która była mocno zaczepiona, więc trzeba było ją wydostać. A krzak miał kolce, jednakże Abby z uważną ostrożnością wyciągnęła linę. Po czym podeszła do Briana i Kate. 'Abby: '''Mam linę, jak myślicie? Co możemy z nią zrobić? *mrugnęła* ''Kate dopiero zdała sobie sprawe co się dzieje po czym postawiła menażke i maczete koło siebie i odpowiedziała 'Kate: '''Nie wiem. '''Brian:'Będzie dobra do zrobienia prowizorycznego schronienia. ''Zastanawiająco spoglądał się w stronę zwisających spadochronów. W końcu ich płótno mogło się do tego nadać. Martwiło go tylko, czy mogą? No ale skoro byli tak mili i pozwolili skoczyć z nimi to postanowił wykorzystać. '' '''Brian: Spróbujcie je ściągnąć. Są dość nisko. Pochwycił za maczetę. Skierował się prosto do drzewa przy którym wylądował. Przez moment widać było rozbłysk. Brian: Spróbuję ze swojego chociaż odciąć linki i zabrać plecak. Na pewno się przyda by gdzieś trzymać zapasy. Rozejrzyj się Abby czy nie ma go na ziemi. Weźmiemy go ze sobą. Powinniśmy poszukać polany czy otwartej przestrzeni, prawdopodobnie burza i lepiej by nas nie popieściło. Wspiął się na tyle ile mógł i zaczął ciskać maczetą o linki by oderwać od nich plecak. Abby zrobiła to o co prosił Brian. Kate nie zrozumiała do końca słów Briana ale z tego co wywnioskowała ma ściągnąć swój spadochron więc dziewczyna wspięła się na drzewo i spróbowała zabrać spadochron co jej się udało prawie spadając po czym zeszła i postawiła go na ziemi Jemu udało się ściągnąć plecak. Schował do niego maczetę uważając by czasem ostrze w przykry sposób go nie ciachnęło. Wziął też menażkę i schował ją w jednej z wielu kieszonek. Brian: Mam plecak dziewczyny! *powiedział nieco głośniej* Masz też spadochron Kate, dobra robota. Pójdę po Abby i zwiniemy upchniemy go z powrotem z linami. Uważając powoli skierował się w stronę Abby oznajmić by już nie musiała szukać. Deszcz nie dawał mu spokoju. Instynktownie czuł, że jest pod prysznicem i ciągle się przecierał po czole czy ramionach. :' *Siedział ze spuszczoną głową* To jest jedno z zadań, które najbardziej chciałem uniknąć. *Nerwowo się podrapał po policzku* Wszędzie błoto, latające liście i gałązki, wszechobecne robactwo, dzikie zwierzęta. *Westchnął* Próbuję zachować zimną głowę i nie panikować przed nimi ale strasznie słabo to widzę. Mamy tutaj spędzić prawie dwa dni a ja już mam ochotę wszystko rzucić i iść sobie w cholerę. Jeszcze zacząłem się rządzić przed nimi. *Ponownie westchnął* Mam wrażenie, że to jakiś spisek. Ciągle jestem zmuszany do pracy głównie z paniami. Mimo, że to właśnie ich wolę unikać. Szczególnie dzisiaj kiedy mam strasznie dołujący dzień. Na pewno "ONA" maczała w tym palce. *Załamany spuścił głowę* Moja wiedza jeszcze ogranicza się jedynie do kilku programów, gdzie z nudów zdarzyło się obejrzeć. Mam wiarę w swoje zdolności organizacyjne, jednak nie jeśli chodzi o survival. Bo przecie kto z widzów czy uczestników powiedziałby i pomyślałby że jestem kimś innym niż typowym mieszczuchem. To z pewnością będą najgorsze dni w programie. ''Wrócił po chwili wraz z Abby. Wspólnie z dziewczynami się przygotował i ruszyli na dłuższy spacer przez las. Trzymali w miarę bliski dystans pomiędzy sobą nawzajem by się nie zgubić i za bardzo nie oddalić od siebie nawzajem. Kilkakrotnie zabłysnęło i zagrzmiało. Przez dłuższe przerwy stwierdził, że znajdują się na krańcu burzy nie w jej centrum co było dobrym znakiem. '' '''Brian: '''Sorka, bywam nieco władczy jeśli chodzi o organizację. ''Powiedział lekko zarumieniony prowadząc dalej dziewczyny. Niestety nie mógł ustalić żadnego kierunku w którym idą. Wszędzie zawadzały im wijące się krzaki czy wystające konary. W jednym kierunku wydawało się jakby była niewielka pustka. To musiała być polana albo chociaż jakiś otwarty teren jak jeziorko czy rzeka. Idealnie by się nadało na miejsce. Po zmieni kierunku i krótkim spaceru znaleźli się jak wspomniał przy polanie. '' '''Brian: '''Udało się! ''Wystawił triumfalnie ręce ku górze. 'Brian: '''Nawet deszcz nieco zaczął ustępować. Musimy jednak szybko coś skombinować zanim się pochorujemy i złapiemy gorączki. ''Trzeba było zabrać się do pracy. W pierwszej kolejności trzeba było znaleźć odpowiednie miejsce. Rozglądał się przy skraju drzew. Gdyby mieli pręty czy cokolwiek mocniejszego mogliby rozbić namiot. Nie mieli jednak tej przyjemności a marnowanie siły by ścinać grubsze konary wydała mu się głupia. Szybko jednak zaczął rozmyślać nad innym sposobem. Póki co mimo wszystko trzeba było sprawdzić wszelkie ślady. Czy nie ma czasem zatarć na drzewach od kłów. Rozwalonych owoców, żołędzi czy innych niedojedzonych skarbów leśnych a także odchodów. Lepiej mieć pewność by w czasie ich eskapady żadne dzikie zwierze nie odwiedziło ich czasem w nocy albo gorzej, gdyby znajdowali się w miejscu ich żerowania. Na szczęście nie udało mu się odnaleźć właśnie takich śladów. Mogli bezpiecznie wykorzystać drzewa na swoją korzyść. Postanowił wziąć linę i zarzucić na grubsze gałęzie. Powoli zaczął je ściągać w dół chcąc mocno związać. To samo z znajdującą się naprzeciwko. Uformował niewielki kwadrat na nich. Dla pewności przywiązał dodatkowymi wolnymi linami do pni by potem móc nałożył płachtę. Następnie właśnie ów spadochron musieli rozłożyć i nacięli z dwóch stron maczetą by zrobić prowizoryczne okrycie. Narzucili na gałęzie i delikatnie puścili. Na szczęście się nie złamały no i płachta idealnie sięgała do ziemi. Teraz z trzech stron trzeba było zrobić nacięcia i dla przewlec przez nie linę. Trzeba było powtórzyć to kilkukrotnie. Lina miała poniekąd dać czas potrzebny do reakcji w razie nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń. Materiał wydawał się solidny, więc wiatr go tak łatwo nie rozerwał. Sama burza wydawała się słabnąć. Dzięki temu też ścianki wydawały się zdecydowanie wytrzymałe. Dla pewności dodatkowo przytwierdzili w miejscach gdzie leżała dodatkowymi kamieniami. Nie zostało im niestety nic by zrobić posłania czy cokolwiek ale przynajmniej mogli schronić się przed deszczem. ''Po tych długich przygotowaniach wciąż pełny energii Brian dumnie przyglądał się stworzonemu przez nich dziełu. Oczywiście nie był on perfekcyjny jakby tego chciał. Ograniczała go znacznie uboga wiedza o przetrwaniu. Spojrzał się w ich stronę. '' '''Brian: W porządku... to nam chyba starczy. Trzeba będzie pomyśleć jeszcze o jakiś zapasach, ogniu i wciąż nie czuję się do końca bezpieczny. Powiedział nieco zmartwionym głosem. Zastanawiał się czy faktycznie to wystarczy. Bił się właśnie z tymi myślami. Musiał jednak zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać. Powoli ściągnął z siebie koszulę jak. Zajrzał pod spodnie. Na szczęście miał kąpielówki. Ktoś tutaj był leniwy w czasie usypiania go. Zdjął buty i ściągnął spodnie. Lekko je ścisnął próbując pozbyć się z nich jaknajwięcej wody. Na jednej z wolnych lin przewiesił. Zrobił to dość naturalnie mimo obecności dziewczyn. Jakoś mu one nie przeszkadzały. Wiedział, że nie ma wybitnego ciała więc przynajmniej nie będą się na niego gapiły. '' '''Brian:' Ja się pójdę jeszcze rozejrzeć. Jeśli chcecie też lepiej nieco wyżymajcie ubrania i zawieście na chwilę. Lepiej żeby jednak osoba się pochorowała. Chcąc nie chcąc jednak miał jakieś zalążki męskiej dumy i musiał się jakoś wykazać. W normalnych warunkach pewnie by od razu zaczął wrzeszczeć by one ruszyły swoje dupska. W każdym razie wyszedł z ich prowizorycznego namiotu i zaczął jeszcze raz się rozglądać. Przynajmniej nie szarpał ubrań i wyobrażał sobie że jest pod wielkim prysznicem czująć się przez moment nawet przyjemnie dopóki nie wdepnął w błoto. Brian zaginął i nie powrócił do obozu. Dodatkowo koło miejsca pobytu dziewczyn dało sie słyszeć głosy jakichś dzikich zwierząt. '' ''W momencie, w którym przestało padać, a zrobiło się bardziej ciemno Abby wyszła ze schronu. Mimo że było ciemno widziała mimo wszystko bardzo dużo, w końcu z ciemnymi zaułkami miała do czynienia na Łotwie i też dobrze znała ten park, gdyż tam była, więc nic ją specjalnie nie zaskakiwało... póki co. Po powrocie do środka zobaczywszy wystraszoną Kate tylko westchnęła, widziała, że nie jest to dla niej łatwe. Chciała ją jednocześnie pocieszyć, jak i przydzielić jakieś zadanie, ale ona sprawiała wrażenie, że nic nie jest w stanie pomóc. W końcu jednak zrobiło jej się Abby naprawdę szkoda. Abby: 'Kate, spokojnie. Przecież wiersz, że to tylko zwyczajne reality show. A to jest prawdziwa walka o przetrwanie? Przecież to tylko kontrolowane wyzwanie *lekko się uśmiechnęła do Kate, widząc, że trochę ulżyła dziewczynie. Po czym wyciągnęła z bluzki swojego kameleona trzymającego z swoich łapach... zapalniczkę* A ładnie tak bawić się zapalniczką mój mały? *puściła oczko do zwierzaka* Dobrze, że nie była otwarta. ''Czerwonowłosa dała dla Kate zapalniczkę. 'Abby: '''Nie mamy ognia, ale chociaż tak może ogrzejesz ręce... Jak by był tu Brian, zawołaj to tu. Jeśli do 2-3 godzin nie dojdzie możesz się przespać. ''Abby dobrze wyczytała z mimiki twarzy Kate strach jaki w jej duszy panował, domyślała się widocznie, że Abby chce ją opuścić, co oznaczałoby zostanie tu zupełnie samej. Strach jaki z niej wyczytała był tak duży, że nawet nie zaskoczył ją fakt, że miała kameleona. Abby czuła się mocno odpowiedzialna za wynik drużyny w tym wyzwaniu, mimo wszystko nie czuła presji. Co prawda było to dla niej coś nowego, gdyż nigdy nie pełniła jakiejś ważnej roli w drużynie, nie mniej brała to też na dystans. 'Abby: '''Ja pójdę teraz szukać jedzenia. Napij się porządnie, bo potem biorę ze sobą menażkę. ''Abby widziała, jak Kate bierze kilka łyków, po czym daje jej. Czerwonowłosa domyślała się również, że w szeregi koleżanki z drużyny mógł wejść niepokój spowodowany tym, że jak ją już upuści, już może nie wrócić, tym bardziej, że mogła mieć świadomość, że idzie bez światła. A ono jest tylko w tej małej zapalniczce. W porę Abby to przyszło do głowy. 'Abby: '''Znam ten park bardzo dobrze, poza tym ciemność? *lekko się zaśmiała* To jest żaden problem. Poza tym za 3-4 godziny będzie jasno, więc wyluzuj Kate *mrugnęła* A to? To tylko Alex. ''Pokazała dziewczynie zwierzaka, które nagle zmieniło swój kolor na bardziej ciepłą barwę, pogodną, co na pewno też pomagało psychicznie, Kate, a przynajmniej tak się Abby tylko wydawało. 'Abby: '''Ty mój mały zostaniesz tutaj z Kate i popilnujesz jej *uśmiechnęła się szczerze do kameleona* ''Dopiero teraz do dziewczyn dotarły jakieś odgłosy. Abby przytuliła trzęsącą się Kate, by w ten sposób dodać jej otuchy. Zastanawiała się przez chwilę... Czy brać siekierę? Nie, uznała, że Kate bardziej się przyda. Zresztą, jakby ona przypadkowo naprawiła na jakieś zwierzę, wiedziałaby co robić w tej sytuacji, w końcu dla niej każde zwierzę tutaj było dobrze znane i przy okazji poznała, że to był wilk. 'Abby: '''Jakby szybko coś się do ciebie zbliżało do schronu i miało niedobre intencje, nie wahaj się. ''Czerwonowłosa jeszcze raz uściskała dziewczynę, po czym ruszyła w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia. Jednak co zrobiła najpierw? Z napotkanych jeszcze w pobliżu schronu liści i długich łodyg uformowała wytrzymały koszyk, który zawiesiła na szyi i zawiesiła przez ramię. Poszła jedną ze ścieżek, a ze sobą miała tylko zrobiony przez siebie koszyk i wodę. Wzięła małego łyka, po czym poszła wzdłuż ścieżki. 'Abby: '''Odgłos dochodził z tamtej ścieżki raczej? Chyba nie zwariowałam *szeptała* ''Poszła wzdłuż, ciągle, ciągle, ciągle prosto i nagle się zatrzymała, bo ścieżkę kończyła przepaść, z której trzeba było zejść bardzo powoli. Dziewczyna tak zrobiła, a czemu? W dole coś było, więc takie działanie podjęła. Spokojnie schodziła w dół po nierównych skałach, które tworzyła taki rodzaj nierównych schodów. Widać, że były mokre po deszczu przez co mogło być ślisko, że Abby na szczęście miała dobre do tego typu rzeczy buty. 'Abby: '''Z moimi domowymi kapciami to byłaby już tragedia, heh *zaśmiała się jednocześnie zachowując ostrożność* ''W końcu dotarła do samego dołu. Zeskoczyła z dużej skały na dwie nogi i zaczęła się rozglądać. Wzięła dwa łyki wody. Dostrzegła przed sobą ścieżkę, która się ciągnęła w prawo. Jednak nie to skupiło jej uwagę, otóż wypatrzyła jedzenie. W krzakach coś było, podeszła bliżej jednego i przyjrzała się. Widziała co robi, bo to były owoce leśne. W sąsiadujących krzakach znajdowały się dojrzałe maliny, borówki itp. Nie traciła, więc czasu i zbierała ile się da. Kiedy już owoców zajmowało 3/4 całego koszyka skończyła i weszła na ścieżkę, po czym poszła w prawą jej stronę. 'Abby: '''W takich sytuacjach brakuje mi Alexa, zawsze mi podpowiadał którędy iść, ale... tędy i powinno być stado jeleni. ''Przeszła kilkaset metrów i nie myliła się, znajdowało się tam kilka jeleni spożywających trawę. Czerwonowłosa podeszła do zwierząt powoli, by ich przypadkiem nie spłoszyć. A te zwierzęta odwdzięczały jej się tym, że nie uciekały od niej. Po krótkim przyglądaniu się pięknym zwierzętom dziewczyna ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Gdzieś w dziupli dostrzegła coś ciekawego, podeszła i wydobyła pustą butelkę, a nawet dwie. 'Abby: '''Może się przydać *natychmiast zrobiła drugi kosz, w którym przechowała menażkę z wodę oraz butelki, ale było jeszcze dużo miejsca* Zaraz, w pobliżu jeleni był... staw, no tak. ''Był i staw, w którym pływały ryby, i tu myśl, by je złowić. Jak? Przecież nie miała czym łowić... Nie miała? Z kieszeni wyciągnęła nić, i tutaj nikt widocznie nie pomyślał, że tam mogła być, bo była głęboko schowana. Nie miała niestety haczyka oraz nie widziała jego w pobliżu. To też planowała wabić ryby przynętą zawieszonej na nici, po czym szybko pochwycić rybę nim ta ucieknie. Tak zrobiła, a o zdobycie chociaż jednej ryby trzeba było się naprawdę postarać. 'Abby: '''To będzie długie x godzin... *westchnęła* ''Po ponad dwóch godzinach zakończyła łowy i złowiła gołymi rękami z marną przynętą... trzy pstrągi oraz trzy dorsze. Dziewczyna schowała ryby do koszyka. Przed opuszczeniem stawu umyła ręce i twarz, woda wydawała się jednak zbyt brudna, dlatego jej nie brała. Opuściła staw i ujrzała skałki prowadzące do góry. Z dołu, z pewnej perspektywy była widoczna była ścieżka. Abby nie zwlekała i zaczęła wspinać się po skałach. W tym czasie zaczęło robić się jasno, co oznaczało, że było już po 5. Czerwonowłosa weszła na samą górę i faktycznie była ścieżka i rozejrzała się wokół niej, olśniło ją. 'Abby: '''To ta ścieżka, którą wtedy nie poszłam, a dochodziły z niej odgłosy... *szeptała i kierowała się prosto wzdłuż ścieżki* ''W końcu spotkała na swojej drodze gromadę łotewskich wilków, nie dała poznać po sobie ani przez chwilę poznać, że się bała. Choć było widać, że czuła respekt, przed tymi zwierzętami, jednak nie były zainteresowane nią. Po około 30 minutach poszły sobie i odblokowały tym samym Abby drogę. Dziewczyna non stop słyszała odgłosy wydawane przez ptaki, takie jak sowy, pliszki itp. Abby to bardzo pomagało się uspokoić, nie czuła się tym samym samotna, a nawet do nich gwizdała. 'Abby: '''O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, a pewnie myli... *uśmiechnęła się* Byłam tu pięć lat temu, pewnych rzeczy mogę nie pamiętać *westchnęła* Źródełko? ''Kilka kroków i faktycznie dotarła do źródełka z którego płynęła czyściutka woda. Dziewczyna na ten widok się uśmiechnęła, bo woda się przyda. Napełniła dwie butelki do pełna. Po czym poszła dalej. Była już coraz bliżej schronu. Jednak miała pecha, bo po drodze przez przypadek szturchnęła dzika. Widać, że była już padnięta, ale gdy tylko się zorientowała co zrobiła, natychmiast się ocknęła... i zaczęła uciekać, jak najszybciej do schronu. A dzik zaczął ją gonić. Dziewczyna już miała schron w zasięgu wzroku. Wciąż prędko uciekała przed rozpędzonym dzikiem. 'Abby: '''Kate! Siekiera! Szybko! *nie było kompletnie odzewu ze schronu, co mogło oznaczać, że pewnie Kate zasnęła, kameleon był w pobliżu* Kurdę... ''Abby szybko weszła do schronu, odebrała ze śpiącej Kate siekierę i rozpędzonego w ich kierunku dzika zabiła i polała się krew. To musiało obudzić Kate, a Abby w jej oczach widziała strach, nic dziwnego, o mały włos nie zginęły. 'Abby: '''Już dobrze, nic nam już nie zagrozi *uściskała dziewczynę dodając jej otuchy w tych trudnych chwilach dla niej* Zdobyłam pożywienie, mnóstwo pożywienia *uśmiechnęła się* ''Zauważyła, że Brian nie wrócił. Bardzo zaniepokoiła się tym faktem i nawet miała zamiar jego szukać, ale... pomyślała, że nie zostawi Kate samej. W sumie Brian mógł zostać uratowany przez ekipę, wiedziała, że ma z nimi dobry kontakt i pomoc by pewnie nadeszła szybko. Dziewczyny już do samego końca postanowiły zostać tu, nie uciekać zbyt daleko. Zresztą zapas żywności miały, a jakbym jakieś drewno czy coś w tym rodzaju było potrzebne, było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Otóż kiedy Kate się uspokoiła, tzn. nie trzęsła się już, Abby przygotowała na patykach, które w pobliżu zebrała ognisko, a nad nim na podtrzymywany na dwóch kijach wbity w jeden długi obracany. Na nim grillował się pomału dzik, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Abby miała po tym bardzo upaćkane ręce. Razem z koleżanką napiły się źródlanej trochę wody z butelek. Kiedy dzik się zrobił, Abby podzieliła go na części, na były duże i z pewnością sycące. Zaczęły w końcu jeść. Abby jeszcze nie wyczuła momentu, w którym wypadało się do płochliwej dziewczyny odezwać. Tak, więc jeszcze się z tym wstrzymała mówiąc tylko zwyczajne "Smacznego". Abby robiła mieszanie smakami, więc grillowanego dzika spożywała z owocami leśnymi. Posiłek był bardzo sycący, mógł trzymać przez cały dzień i po prostu pełnił dobrą rolę takiej obiadokolacji. Gdy już zjadły była 17. Abby chcąc nadrobić fakt, że nie spała całą noc, postanowiła się przespać. 'Abby: '''Kate, stoisz na warcie z Alexem. A nocną zmianę będę miała ja *zaśmiała się, po czym, jak zabita zasnęła* ''Kiedy Abby spała, prawie nic się nie działo. Kameleon uważnie obserwował Kate czy dobrze stoi na warcie, a raczej siedzi. Z perspektywy małego, egzotycznego zwierzaka tylko patrzyła przed siebie i oddychała, ALE strach pomyśleć co mogło jej chodzić po głowie. Co kryło się za tą tajemniczą twarzą? Próżno było zgadywać, co Brytyjka myśli o tym wszystkim, można było się tylko domyślać, ale nie taka rola była kameleona, którym tylko mógł zmienić kolor na niebieski. O ok.23 wstała Abby nieco wypoczęta, choć mogła równie dobrze spać do rana, ale nie pozwoliła na to. 'Abby: '''Dobry sen nawet miałam *zauważyła nawet zaciekawioną minę Kate, ale niestety zdała sobie spraw, że jej sen został przerwany przez to co było rano* Wybacz, może jutro tobie opowiem. Prześpij się, ja teraz popilnuję. ''Czerwonowłosa widziała, że Kate nie może zasnąć, zinterpretować można, że chciała, ale nie mogła. Zaczęła myśleć co zrobić i pozyskała liść, którego trochę podrasowała. Po czym zaczęła na nim grać, a melodia, którą wydobywała z niego była tam usypiająca, że uśpiła tym Kate. Gdy to zrobiła chwilę bawiła się ze swoim zwierzakiem, a potem patrzyła w niebo. Głównie, by zobaczyć, jak ciemnieje, a na niebie pojawiają się gwiazdy i zaczęła je w pewnym momencie liczyć i bujać w obłokach, tym samym marzyła i wracała do chwil, które w jej życiu przyniosły radość, długi wysiłek przyniósł korzystny efekt, mocno to ją budowało, i z tymi myślami przesiedziała całą noc. 'Abby: '''Poranek! *wykrzyknęła uradowana* ''To wyraźnie pobudziło budzącą się pomału Kate, z perspektywy Abby. 'Abby: '''Pewnie jeszcze nie jadłaś owoców, a trzeba, póki są świeże *puściła oczko do niemrawej koleżanki* ''Przyszła pora na śniadanie. Dziewczyny zajadały owoce, Abby z dużym apetytem, trzymał ją jeszcze wczorajszy dzik, ale taka bomba witaminowała była bardzo potrzebna. Gdy skończyły jeść, popiły czyściutką wodą. Po tym Abby zaczęła grać w szukanie kolorów, jako że Kate nie była zainteresowana zabawą, grała ze swoim kameleonem, który z nią wygrywał ciągle, ale raz udało się wygrać Abby... 'Abby: '''Yay! W końcu zwycięstwo, dziś nie miałam dnia mój mały. W każdym innym lepszym dla mnie dniu, ty poniósłbyś druzgoczącą porażkę *uśmiechnęła się żartobliwie* ''Usiadła obok Kate, z która być nie wyglądała już na wystraszoną, ale niezbyt chciała gadać. Abby tylko westchnęła. 'Abby: '''No nic, parę godzin tylko tu i po problemie. Wczoraj bałam się trochę o ciebie, wcale nie spałaś. Rozumiem, że to wyzwanie cię przytłacza, mi też łatwo nie jest, mimo że to są strony które znam... czułam się tu obco. To już nie jest to miejsce sprzed 5 lat, jest bardziej smutne. Nawet te jelenie już nie są takim stadem, jak kiedyś, jedno utyka, drugie nie może przeskoczyć na drugą stronę. Trzeba w takich sytuacjach być twardym, bez względu na to ile ciosów dostaniesz, bez względu na to co cię spotka... ''Z tą myślą zostawiła Kate i szykowała się już do rozpalania ognia, na którym przygotuje ryby. To trwało dużo krócej niż w przypadku dzika, bo ryby już o 15 były gotowe i zaczęła je nakładać. Wiadomo, bez przypraw, pewnie tak smaczne nie były, ale do zjedzenia tak. Poza tym Abby jadła z owocami, więc nie narzekała. Kate widocznie nie chciała, to jej nie wpychała na siłę. Każda miała po trzy duże ryby, więc i również dziś się porządnie najadły. Po zjedzeniu umyły ręce wodą, napiły się i Kate tym razem nie stawiała oporu w związku z grą w odgadywanie kolorów. Jej mimika kompletnie w interpretacji Abby nie sprzeciwiała się owej rozrywce. Gra zaczęła się, a uważnym sędzią był kameleon, który swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem uważnie obserwował, by któraś nie oszukiwała. Wszystko co było do wygrania wygrywała Abby, a Kate nawet jednego koloru nie wyłapała i tylko obracała głową. Może by coś odgadywała, gdyby Abby tego nie robiła w mgnieniu oka. Poszły wszystkie możliwe kolory jakie tylko były do wyboru. Czerwonowłosa wygrała wszystkie rundy, a zabawa potrwała do 17:30. 'Abby: '''Kate, jeszcze tylko pół godziny tego cholernego wyzwania, rozchmurz się *uśmiechnęła się do niej szczerze* Wiesz? Póki jeszcze jesteśmy w drużynie opowiem tobie o moim śnie. Pewna szara dziewczyna, nie mająca kasy na żarcie, opiekująca się chorą matką skończyła szkołę. Szkołę, która nic jej nic dawała, na studia kasy nie było, wszystkie sklepy, miejsca pracy dorywczej były zajęte. Ona i jej matka były zdane tylko na cud. Lecz pewnego razu szczęście się do niej uśmiechnęło, ona miała chłopaka, który w końcu dowiedział się o jej problemach rodzinnym i jako że był gotów zrobić dla niej kompletnie wszystko zwolnił się z pracy przy sprzątaniu śmieci w okolicach stadionu i dbaniu o bezpieczeństwo podczas meczu. Jej było naprawdę ciężko, bo otoczenie było dla niej straszne. Kibice i inni pracownicy drwili z niej, dokuczali, a ona mimo to... znosiła to i zarabiała marne grosze, ale było warto, bo dzięki swojemu samozaparciu i woli walki uzbierała na leczenie swojej matki, dzięki czemu przeżyła, a ona sama zebrała na studia. Życie tej rodziny przez długie lata było już szczęśliwe... *widząc, że historia trochę ruszyła Kate, uściskała ją* ''I tak właśnie, minęła 18 godzina, tym samym równo 48h w tym miejscu. Obóż Jurgita jest naprawdę bardzo (x4) słodka 150px ... Drużyna wylądowała głęboko w Łotewskim lesie. Rhys otrzepał się po lądowaniu i spojrzał na swoje "partnerki". Cóż, Pizza poradziła sobie z lądowaniem... w przeciwieństwie do Suzie, której głowa wylądowała w piasku. Chłopak przewrócił oczyma i podszedł by pomóc dziewczynie, która od początku wydawała się nieobecna. Kamienie jakie miała w plecaku z pewnością nie pomagały, no ale taka rola śpiocha... ''Rhys: Najpierw statek, teraz to... *ciężko wzdycha*'' Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać. Byli w gęstym lesie, dodatkowo trwała burza, ciężko było dopatrywać się jakiś znaków z nieba, nie licząc tych śmiertelnych. Mimo takiej pogody chłopak czuł się bezpiecznie, miał przecież maczetę, a w razie czego w kieszeni czekał prezent od prowadzącej. No i zawsze przecież mógł poświęcić którąś z koleżanek z drużyny by się ratować... ach tyle możliwości ucieczki. '''Rhys: Schronienie... *mruknął sam do siebie* Zauważył obiecującą ścieżkę prowadzącą wzdłuż drzew, była szeroka a także przejrzysta, zachęcająco machnął ręką do Capriciosy, a pół-przytomną Suzie pociągnął za rękę, by ta za nim poszła. Świetnie. Najpierw dali Ją do drużyny z obcymi zawodnikami, a teraz wyrzucili ją z samolotu. Zadanie jest jedno: przetrwać. Na jednej butelce wody w rękach Rhysa, dziewczyna by nie liczyła. Szybkim tempem podbiegła do reszty drużyny Margaritta: Jakiś plan? Na początek poszukajmy wody. Jest ważniejsza od jedzenia. I musi być tu jakieś jezioro. W końcu to park, nie? Rhys zerknął na zrównującą się z nim Włoszkę. Rhys: Trzeba znaleźć miejsce na obóz. Aktualnie pada deszcz, więc woda nie jest problemem, poza tym w taką pogodę i tak niczego nie znajdziemy, przynajmniej na razie. Mruknął dając dziewczynie jasno do zrozumienia kto jest liderem. Czy był złośliwy? Być może, priorytetem było jednak znaleźć miejsce w którym będą mogli w spokoju przeżyć najbliższe chwile. Chodząc bez celu po lesie wystawiali się na automatyczny odstrzał lokalnych mieszkańców tutejszych terenów. Rhys: Na razie chodźmy tą ścieżką. *dodał po chwili, rozglądając się wokół* Margaritta poczuła się dotknięta. To, że ledwo się znali nie oznacza, że ma ją tak traktować. Ale miał rację. Deszczu można użyć jak wody pitnej. Ludzie z całego świata tak robią. Trzeba znaleść schronienie. Margaritta: Jeśli to park do relaksu, to powinny tu być jakieś ławki zakryte dachem, jakaś szopa, albo cokolwiek w tym stylu. Zwykle są przy wejściu, albo przy najczęściej używanych drogach. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę poważnie. Rhys: Wiesz co to Park Narodowy, prawda? *zapytał śmiertelnie poważnie* Nie przestawali iść, milczenie Suzie nie pomagało Norwegowi. Przynajmniej nie zwariuje z samotności... Rhys: Dzikie zwierzęta, nieprzewidywalna natura... i tak dalej? *dopowiedział* Margaritta: Pewnie, że wiem...do czego użyjemy maczety? Może znajdziemy jakiś przewalony pień, albo coś w tym stylu i uda się nam pod nim schować? To chyba lepszy pomysł niż łazić po deszczu? Deszcz, dzikie bestie, szalona prowadzącą i gburowaty Norweg. Dziewczyna zaczęła się zastanawiać, po co się zapisała. Brakowało jej ergii Charlesa, optymizmu Kate, a nawet Szweda Benjiego. Tęskniła za swoją starą drużyną. Po wyzwaniu musi pogadać z Benjim. Rhys: Zobaczymy. Zastanawiał się co dalej, szli tą ścieżką i nic specjalnego się nie działo... strzelił piorun, rozległ się huk, poczuł drżenie na swoim prawym ramieniu, Suzie... On sam pozostał niewzruszony. Rhys: Dajecie rade? Margaritta: Bardziej fizyczne niż psychiczne. Podobno to największy problem podczas próby przetrwania. Człowiek pierwszy zawodzi. Psychika. Mózg nie wytrzymuje stresu. Wpada w panikę, w błędne koło bez wyjścia. Jak stację Autobusowe we Włoszech. Tam nawet nie piszą godziny przyjazdu autobusu. Chłopaka zaintrygowała ta cześć o autobusach, trochę to dla niego dziwne chociaż... w jego kraju transport publiczny nigdy nie jest o czasie, więc co to za różnica... Rhys: Na szczęście mnie to nie grozi. *mruknął, przyspieszając kroku* Po dłuższej wędrówce liczba drzew zaczęła się stopniowo zmniejszać, a po lewej stronie nawet znacznie zaczęło ich ubywać. Zamiast drzew zaczęła się tworzyć jakaś ziemista forma, przypominała nabrzeże... Rhys: Wspomniane przez ciebie jezioro. *wskazał ręką* Margaritta: Dzięki Bogu. Stałe źródło wody. Można ją nagrać do jakiegoś naczynia. Gotowanie przesz 10 minut zabije 99% zarazek. Czyli mamy wodę. Przydało by się jedzenie i wspomniany ogień do gotowania. Chłopak spojrzał wymownie w górę, na deszcz który nadal przypominał, że nie mieli schronienia. Rozejrzał się wokół, jego zainteresowanie przykuło pewne miejsce na wzniesieniu, około 50 metrów od brzegu jeziora. Znajdowała się tam wielka skała, która nachylona była około 20* do przodu, co automatycznie wykluczało zalanie jej. Rhys: Chyba mamy szczęście. *mruknął wskazując na opisane wcześniej miejsce* Margaritta: Udało się. Perfekcyjne miejsce. Myślisz, że jezioro jest zarybione? Jeśli tak, to mamy też jedzenie. Odkrycie jezioro, natychmiast podniosło dziewczynę na duchu, jednak zaczęła zastanawiać się jak idzie Benjiemu i reszcie Marchewek Rhys: Być może. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak podszedł razem z Suzie do skały. Jak się okazało w środku było sucho i przestronnie, chociaż luksusy to nie były. Posadził dziewczynę na półce jaka znajdowała się w środku, samemu rozglądając się po norze w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń. Zero pająków, węży czy innych groźnych potworów. Rhys: Zostań tu. *pouczył Suzie samemu ponownie wychodząc na deszcz* Chłopak spojrzał w niebo, nie zanosiło się by w najbliższym czasie miało przestać padać, o grzmieniu i piorunach nie wspominając. W każdym razie chłopak ponownie schował się do środka, obserwując zamyśloną Margaritte. Rhys: O czym ona myśli w takim momencie... *mruknął* Samemu zabrał się za sporządzenie listy potrzebnych przedmiotów/rzeczy. Nie miał nic do pisania, więc musiał zapamiętywać wszystko w głowie. Musieli przetrwać tutaj określoną ilość czasu, więc powinni przygotować się na różnego rodzaju ewentualności, zaczynając od jedzenia po ochronę przed drapieżnikami. Co prawda Rhys był w stanie sam walczyć, ale przy większej ilości przeciwników nie miałby szans, potrzebna była mu pomoc. Rhys: Nie zwinęłaś może czegoś do pisania? *spojrzał na Suzie* Dziewczyna zdawała się kompletnie ignorować chłopaka, ten westchnął tylko ciężko i kontynuował. Podstawowe potrzeby takie jak jedzenie czy woda były priorytetem. Gdy deszcz trochę się uspokoi warto byłoby zerknąć do pobliskiego jeziora w celu poszukiwania ryb. No ale nie zjedzą ich na surowo... ogień, potrzeba ognia. Można byłoby zorganizować ognisko w jaskini, zebrać trochę gałązek i kamieni do ozdoby, a przede wszystkim osłony. Ach tyle do zrobienia, a tak mało rąk do pracy. Rhys: To jest jakiś żart. *strzela facepalma* Dziwnym trafem tylko ja zostałem odseparowany od członków poprzedniej drużyny. *zakłada ręce* A te dwie nie wydają się zbytnio rozgarnięte i chętne do pomocy… Chyba mam Deja Vu. Chłopak ponownie wyjrzał spod „dachu”. Nie było wyboru, trzeba było zabrać się do pracy. Na pierwszy ogień chłopak zajął się… ogniem. Wyszedł ze schronienia i rozejrzał się po ziemi, niestety sama trawa. Musiał cofnąć się głębiej, gdzie było więcej drzew. Dał znać Pizzy, że idzie na tyły po czym udał się za wielki głaz. Ku jego zdziwieniu wokół znajdowało się pełno kamieni, ale… gałązek brak. Gdyby drzewa były niższe to pewnie by jakieś zerwał, ale niestety nie były to liliputy. Rhys: Świetnie… Postanowił zebrać je później, gdy już znajdzie rozpałkę. Odwrócił się w prawo, ziemia wyglądała obiecująco, co prawda były patyczki ale zbyt małe by coś z nich zrobić. Udał się więc dalej licząc, że nie będzie musiał oddalać się zbytnio od „obozu”. Po kilku minutach marszu dotarł pod interesujące drzewo… Co było w nim takiego, interesującego? Po pierwsze wielkość, było przynajmniej cztery razy większe od pozostałych, wyglądało na to że również wzrostem przerastało swoich kolegów i koleżanki. Po drugie, na drzewie były liczne ślady zarysowań, jakby niedawno wytoczyła się tutaj jakaś bitwa. Nie był to dobry prognostyk, ale lepiej znaleźć ślad niż natrafić na zwierzynę. Rhys: Wyglądają na świeże. *przykucnął, przyglądając się śladom* Być może wynikło z tego coś dobrego, gdyż pod drzewem znajdowało się pełno gałęzi, których tak bardzo chłopak szukał i potrzebował. Nie wiedział ile będzie potrzeba, ale zdecydowanie lepiej było wziąć na zapas, więc postanowił zrobić kilka rundek w celu zniesienia jak najwięcej do obozowiska. Być może wyglądało to zabawnie, ale podczas gdy chłopak pojawiał się i znikał, dziewczyny zmieniały tylko pozycje i mimikę twarzy, pozostawały w tych samych miejscach. Rhys starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, w końcu jego głównym celem było zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa i komfortu sobie… w porywach również im. Nie wiadomo jak rudowłosa potraktowałaby fakt, że pod jego „opieką” którejś z dziewczyn coś się stało. Właśnie skończył ostatnią rundę z gałęziami. Rhys: I już… Westchnął ciężko. Zebrało się tego sporo, kupka sięgała około 1,5m, więc trochę się nanosił, ale w końcu ktoś musiał wykonać czarną robotę. Rhys: Teraz kamienie. Ponownie wyszedł na deszczową pogodę, no cóż… Po kilkudziesięciu krokach znalazł się w tej bliższej strefie zasobów. Nachylił się nad większym kamieniem, po czym próbował go podnieść… Rhys: Faen. *sapnął* Tak, był zdecydowanie za ciężki. Pozostało więc zająć się tymi mniejszymi i liczyć, że nie pokiereszuje sobie zbytnio kręgosłupa. Tymczasem w obozie nie działo się nic interesującego oprócz tego, że Suzie sobie zasnęła, a Margaritta nadal myślała, tym razem już w jaskini. Chłopak wrócił z kamieniami, większymi i mniejszymi, brał każde jakie dał radę unieść. Zmęczony trochę zmaganiami na zewnątrz postanowił schować się do środka, ku jego zaskoczeniu Włoszka również była w środku. Rhys: Czyżbyś zmokła? *zapytał ironicznie* Oczywiście, odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, no bo jak to tak. Ignorując dziewczyny postanowił rozprawić się ostatecznie ze sprawą ognia. Rozpalenie ognia powinno być jedną z wielu podstawowych umiejętności każdego survivalowca. Rhys nim nie był, ale chciał przetrwać, więc to chyba logiczne. W sztuce przeżycia ogień odgrywa wielką rolę. Uważa się że umiejętność jego rozpalania jest jedną z najważniejszych umiejętności w dziczy. Chłopak ustawił wszystko tak.. jak wyobrażał sobie, że powinno być ustawione. Miał nadzieję, że niczego nie pochrzanił. Wziął do rąk dwa patyki i zaczął pocierać nimi między sobą. Proces ten był długi, męczący i… nudny. Przez około 10 minut nie pojawiła się nawet iskierka, nie wspominając o ogniu. Chłopak powoli tracił nadzieje, gdy w pewnym momencie zauważył dym… czyżby to był przełomowy moment? Nie przestawał licząc w końcu na pojawienie się ognia… poleciała jedna iskra, potem druga… sukces. 400px Rhys: Mamy… ogień. *westchnął ciężko* Ognisko nie tylko oznaczało światło, ale także ciepło i możliwość wysuszenia się. Ściemniało się, chłopak postanowił pozostać na warcie podczas gdy Pizza i Suzie poszły spać. Nie miał problemu z małą ilością snu, a lepiej by ktoś w razie czego obserwował otoczenie. Suzie po długiej nieobecności wreszcie ocknęła się. Wiedziała co się stało. Wyszła i od razu zobaczyła Rhysa, który stał na warcie. Suzie: Zmienię cię. Idź się przespij. Podczas swojej warty Suzie zwiedziła teren. Szła wolno z uwagi na plecak z kamieniami, ale cała noc wystarczyła, by wszystko zwiedzić. Rhys zadbał już o podstawy. Suzie:'Muszę zadbać o narzędzia. ''Podczas warty znalazła kilka kamieni nadajacych sie na ostrza. Wyszlifowała je i złączyła z patykami. '''Suzie: Mamy już czym polować na ryby. Przechadzając się po brzegach lasu znalazła wielkie pajęczyny. Brzydziła się ich ale musiała je zebrać. Były im potrzebne do jakiegoś łuku. … Następnego dnia Suzie powitała ranek. Dobrze wykorzystała warte. Poranek nie byłby oczywiście tak wspaniały, gdyby na zawodników nie czekała niespodzianka. Na drzewach obserwowani byli przez małpiszony. '' ''Chłopak przebudził się, mimo że nie było to konieczne to cieszył się, że mógł trochę odsapnąć. Kiwnął do Suzie głową w podziękowaniu, po czym leniwie wyjrzał na zewnątrz... Rhys: Co do...? Na drzewach dostrzegł całą armię małp. Spojrzał z politowaniem na Suzie, która wydawała się równie zaskoczona sytuacją. W rogu chłopak dojrzał znalezione przez dziewczynę przedmioty, widocznie nie próżnowała w nocy. Ucieszył się, że nie tylko on musiał w drużynie harować by przeżyć. Niestety, ale broni nie mieli jeszcze gotowej. Póki jednak Charlesy nie atakowały nie było konieczności przechodzenia do ofensywy. Chłopak zaczął myśleć... Rhys: Myśleć jak Charles... Margaritta: Małpy? Świetnie. Może nie sprowokowane nie zaatakują? Mam taką nadzieje. Chłopak obserwował bacznie zachowanie zwierząt, jednocześnie zajmując się przygotowaniem ogniska na robienie jedzenia. Ustawił gałązki tak by tworzyły podstawki, po czym jedną położył na górze, leżącą na nich. Głównym zamiarem powstania tego przedsięwzięcia jest gotowanie pobranej wody z jeziora, podsmażenie później złowionych ryb… lub innych upolowanych stworzeń. Ważne było przecież by mieć siły na walkę z przeciwnościami losu… lub tym co wymyśli/naśle ekipa. Zmodernizowane ognisko było już prawie gotowe, więc jeden problem wydawał się załatwiony, pozostało jedynie zaopatrzyć się w posiłek. Suzie odpoczywała po nocnej warcie, więc logicznym jest, że obowiązek ten powinien spaść na Pizzę albo Rhysa. Dziewczyna ponownie jednak odpłynęła, więc wiadomo kto został kozłem ofiarnym. Rhys: Eh. *wzruszył ramionami* Chłopak rozglądał się nadal zastanawiając się dlaczego małpy postanowiły przyjść i obserwować akurat ich. Dojrzał zebrane przez Suzie przedmioty, spojrzał jeszcze raz na dziewczynę, która wyglądała całkiem słodko gdy spała… Rhys: Z tym plecakiem musiało być jej ciężko. *mruknął* Z góry patyków, która prawie się nie zmniejszyła wybrał te najbardziej trwałe oraz w miarę możliwości wygięte. Konstrukcja Łuku musiała być trwała by ten nie rozpadł się przy pierwszym uderzeniu w ziemię. Co prawda chłopak nie miał żadnego sznura, ale miał za to nici które zebrała Suzie. Urwał kawałek jednej z nich i obwiązał nią złączenie dwóch gałęzi, to samo zrobił z drugiej strony oraz w środku. Dla kontroli wziął to co stworzył i uderzył kilka razy w ziemię. Rhys: Hmm. Wyglądało solidnie, ale kawałek gałęzi się ukruszył. Dla bezpieczeństwa i pewności chłopak postanowił wszystkie umocowania dodając im drugą warstwę wiązania. Ponowił próbę wytrzymałości, uderzając trochę mocniej. Rhys: Idealny. *kiwnął głową* Teraz pozostało „zainstalowanie” cięciwy, by strzały latały jak chciały. Wziął trochę dłuższą część nici i zaczął owijać ją z każdej strony, naprężając coraz to bardziej linkę. W pewnym momencie chyba przegiął, bo cały jego plan po prostu pękł. Westchnął biorąc kolejną nić, ponawiając poprzednią czynność, tym razem robiąc to ostrożniej. Udało się, nie pękła. Wziął jedno z ostrzy, które Suzie stworzyła po czym zaczął strugać nim strzałę. Co prawda wyglądem nie zachwycała, ale liczyło się przecież, że będzie ostra. Przyłożył gotową strzałę do Łuku i zaczął celować, jednocześnie naciągając cięciwę. Wyglądało na to, że siła wystrzału będzie wystarczająca. Pytanie tylko czy któraś z dziewczyn będzie potrafiła jej używać? No i wciąż pozostawał problem małp gapiących się na nich prosto z drzew. Zastanawiające było ile czasu mogły tak siedzieć i obserwować. … Czas mijał, a Rhys skończył strugać strzały, wkręcony w swoje zajęcie zdołał zrobić ich około pięćdziesięciu. W międzyczasie myślał o tym co ostatnio usłyszał od Jurgity, Wróżki Sophie, czy o tym co powiedział Melissie. Niewątpliwie na czas wyzwania wstrzymywał się z okazywaniem emocji, najchętniej rzucił by to wszystko i zniknął w lesie. Coś go jednak w programie trzymało, nie licząc pieniędzy oczywiście, ale sam do końca nie wiedział co to. Życie (oraz Wróżka Sophie) zdawali się jednak wiedzieć co w niedalekiej przyszłości czeka młodego Norwega. Rhys: Ugh… nadal tam są? Wyjrzał z obozu. Naczelni Charles nadal siedzieli na drzewach obserwując bacznie drużynę Jurgit. Rhys: W razie czego nakarmię ich Pizzą. *wzrusza ramionami* Chłopakowi zaschło w gardle, postanowił więc sięgnąć po menażkę z wodą. Ku jego zaskoczeniu po podniesieniu jej była pusta… więc woda się skończyła, dodatkowo ludziom zaczęło burczeć w brzuchach. To był właśnie ten ciężki moment dla każdego survivalowca, trzeba było zagospodarzyć się w jedzenie. Cóż za ironia, przed chwilą zwierzając się wspomniał o karmieniu… Rhys: Dobra. Ja idę na zewnątrz, wy pilnujcie obozu. *mruknął w stronę dziewczyn* Wyszedł na zewnątrz i udał się na prawo od obozu, w tamtym kierunku nie widać było żadnych małp. Na razie odpuścił sobie szukanie ryb, postanowił znaleźć coś co dużo szybciej będzie zebrać. W jego głowie pierwszą myślą oczywiście były krzaki owoców. Szedł powoli, uważnie rozglądając się po otoczeniu, jednocześnie kontrolując czy małpy za nim nie podążały. Pogoda odpowiadała chłopakowi, było słońce ale nie było jakoś specjalnie gorąco, przynajmniej jemu. Na niebie co jakiś czas pojawiała się jakaś chmura, która zasłaniała jasne szaleństwo. Nagle coś poruszyła się w krzakach, chłopak odruchowo złapał tasak i stanął w pozycji obronnej. Rhys: … *mierzy krzaki wzrokiem* Zaczął wolno stawiać kroki, zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy sobą a potencjalnym zagrożeniem. Był przygotowany do walki, a nie chciał dawać swojemu przeciwnikowi zbyt wiele miejsca. To on był gościem w dziczy, więc musiał dostosować się do panujących w niej warunków jak i przewidywać zachowania potencjalnych drapieżników. Z krzaków gwałtownie wyskoczył… zając. Tak, szary, duży, zając. Popatrzył na Rhysa chwilę, ruszając przy tym swoim noskiem i uszami. Chłopak powrócił do swojej normalnej pozycji biorąc maczetę w pozycję bezpieczną. Rhys: W sumie… dobry obiad by z ciebie był. *mruknął przyglądając się zwierzęciu* Znajdował się w takiej odległości, że bez problemu mógł pozbawić go życia i zrobić z niego pastę zajęczą. Ponownie uniósł swoją maczetę, zamachnął się… nie trafił, zając uciekł. Rhys: Nie. *pokręcił głową* Bynajmniej nie było tak, że chłopak spudłował. Wyglądało to jakby celowo oddał ślepe uderzenie. Rhys wyprostował się, stał tak ze spuszczoną głową. Rhys: Nie potrafię go zabić. *mruknął* Rose uwielbiała takie futerkowe zwierzaki… *dodał po chwili trochę smutnym głosem* Ah Shit, Here We Go Again – pomyślał czytający. Nie było jednak czasu na rozczulanie się nad tym. Ruszył dalej w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Ku jego zaskoczeniu daleko nie musiał szukać, ponieważ po pokonaniu najbliższego zakrętu natrafił na krzaki pełne jagód. Znajomość Rhysa na roślinach była raczej znikoma, ale chłopak szybko zorientował się krzak jakiego owocu widzi przed sobą. Rhys: Jagoda kamczacka. *mruknął pochylając się nad krzakiem* Chłopak zerwał jedną i spróbował, poświęcając się w imię ogólnego dobra. Rhys: Smak taki jak w… *ugryzł się w język* Nie dokończył, prawdopodobnie kolejnego zdania dołującego go jeszcze bardziej. W każdym razie owoce były zdatne do jedzenie, ale pojawił się kolejny problem. Jak przenieść je do obozu? Rhys: Faen. *warknął* Był trochę zły na siebie, że o tym nie pomyślał. Po chwili usłyszał jakiś szelest, wyposażywszy się w swoją maczetę szybko odwrócił się. Pod nogami kręcił mu się… plastikowy worek. Czyżby ludzkość dotarła nawet tutaj? Podniósł worek, na którym było specyficzne logo z czerwoną biedronką… Rhys: Bie-dro-nka? *zmarszczył brwi* Próbował przeczytać owe słowo, ale kiepsko mu wychodzi. Domyślał się za to z jakiego kraju mogła ta reklamówka przywędrować oraz kto mógł ją tutaj zostawić. Na samą myśl o Januszu chłopakiem zatrzęsło, ale nie mógł wybrzydzać. Upewniwszy się, że siatka nie jest dziurawa zaczął wkładać do niej całe krzaki owoców. Złość momentalnie zamieniła się w radość, ponieważ mógł wracać do obozu. Nie żeby polubił towarzystwo dziewczyn, ale obawiał się że wszystko pójdzie z dymem pod ich dowodzeniem. Z napełnioną po brzegi reklamówką jagód zawrócił w kierunku obozowiska Jurgit… … Jak się okazało, małpy nadal nie zaatakowały, ale były jakby bliżej niż ostatnio. Rhys z reklamówką w jednej ręce oraz maczetą w drugiej wyszedł zza zakrętu, bardzo szybko zauważył zmianę w ustawieniu zwierząt. Ścisnął swoją maczetę mocniej w razie czego, powoli wdrapał się do jaskini, gdzie siedziały jego kompanki z drużyny. Suzie nie miała już na sobie plecaka z kamieniami, który odstawiła na bok. Rhys: Dobry ruch, plecak może nam się przydać. *kiwnął głową zadowolony* Samemu odstawił pełną reklamówkę jagód na tyłach jaskini, by za wszelką cenę chronić swoją zdobyć. Dziewczyny spojrzały na reklamówkę sieci Biedronka a następnie na chłopaka, którego wzrok mówił więcej niż tysiąc słów. Żadna więc nie zdecydowała się drążyć tematu, a właściwie to bez pytania wzięły po garści owoców. Rhys był lekko oburzony, zauważył pustą menażkę na wodę oraz przygasające ognisko. Rhys: Co wy przez ten czas robicie? *mruknął podirytowany sięgając po kilka patyków* Dorzucił drewna do ognia, przez co ognisko kompletnie się nie wypaliło. Podniósł się i ruszył z menażką w kierunku jeziora. Stanął na brzegu i starając się jak najmniej pomoczyć nabrał trochę wody. Wbrew pozorom nie była ona sama w sobie brudna, w jeziorze panował ruch prawdopodobnie za sprawą ujścia rzeki jaka mogła się niedaleko znajdować. Szybko wrócił do jaskini, wieszając menażkę nad ogniskiem, a samemu usiadł obok przysuwając do siebie łuk oraz kilka strzał. Nadal intrygowało go zachowanie małp, które od dłuższego czasu nic nie zrobiły… Pozostało tylko czekać aż woda się zagotuje. Nic w przyrodzie nie ginie i tak było w tym momencie. Małp pojawiło się zdecydowanie więcej niż było do tej pory. Usiadły i obserwowały zachowanie Jurgit. Niektóre z nich zaczęły skakać i wydawać z siebie jęki, inne rzucały kamieniami. Miały ogromną przewagę liczebną. '' ''Być może drażnienie małp nie jest dobrym pomysłem, ale trzeba się ich pozbyć w jakiś humanitarny sposób. Może małe małpki przestraszą się głośnych dźwięków. Zaczęła rozglądać się za czymkolwiek, co mogło wywołać hałas. Postanowiła zacząć uderzać patykiem w metalowy pojemnik na wodę. A może to zadziała? Rhys widząc co Margaritta zaczęła odwalać strzelił wielkiego facepalma. Zabrał jej czym prędzej gałąź z rąk i zdzielił ją nią po głowie. Rhys: Powaliło Cię? *spojrzał wściekły* Tylko je wkurzysz! Złamał gałąź w rękach i wyrzucił do ogniska. Widzą, że woda zdążyła się zagotować odstawił ją na kamienną półkę by ostygła, samemu wychylając się i obserwując małpy. Kamieni było coraz więcej, a nie wydawało się by miały zamiar przestać. Chłopak wpadł na pewien pomysł, zauważył błyszczący obiekt w kieszeni Suzie. Zabrał go czym prędzej, okazał się jakimś naszyjnikiem... Rhys: Pożyczam. Mruknął, wyszedł z nim naprzeciw Charlesom, podniósł go w górę by dokładnie go widziały. Błyszczący przedmiot powinien przykuć uwagę naczelnych i trochę ich uspokoić. Plan był dobry! Małpy zaczęły oglądać naszyjnik i podekscytowane Charlesy zaczęły skakać. Dwa zeskoczyły z drzewa i podeszły bliżej wejścia jaskinii. Wskazywały na wisiorek. Tylko o co im chodziło...? Dziewczyna zdenerwowała się na zachowanie Rhysa. Chłopak praktyczne likwidował wszystkie jej pomysły. Zrobił sobie z niej wroga, i oby się modlił o łagodną śmierć. Np. pogryzienie przesz małpy. Margaritta: Chyba twoi kuzyni chcą ten wisiorek. Daj im go. Rhys: Sama przed chwilą małpowałaś. *mruknął chłodno* Chłopak spoglądał to na wisiorek, to na zwierzęta, które wyraźnie wskazywały to co trzymał. Rhys: Chcecie tego, co? Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, że udało mu się rozgryźć problem. Spojrzał na naczelnych z poważną miną. Rhys: Macie, nie potrzebne mi to. *wzruszył ramionami rzucając wisiorek w dłonie małp. Suzie nie przejmowała się zbytnio ilością małp. Postanowiła dalej zadbać o obóz, ale najbardziej przydałoby się coś do jedzenia. Jagód nie było wystarczająco by się najedli.Udała się więc nad wodę. Wcześniej przerobiła swoje dżinsy na spodenki, by z resztę materiału przerobić na coś do noszenia ryb. Dorobiła do nich liny z nadając ej się do tego znalezionej rośliny. Suzie wzięła ze sobą wcześniej zrobiona dzidę , weszła po kolana do wody i czekała aż jakaś ryba przypłynie na tyle blisko, by ją zabić. Woda była na tyle przejrzysta by dostrzec przepływające zwierzę. Trochę czasu minęło a obok Suzie nie przepłynęła żadna ryba Suzie: No dalej. Nie mam całego dnia Wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja.Po 40 minutach czekania. Zbliżały się do niej 3 średniej wielkości ryby. Z całej siły uderzyła ostrym winem w największą rybę by wbić ją w muł. W pozostałe dwie cisnęła strzałami. Suzie nie nanawidziła zabijania zwierząt, ale trzeba było coś jeść. Specjalnie trafiła je tak by doświadczyły szybkiej i bezbolesnej śmierci.Wyjęła ryby z wody, opłukać je jeszcze z krwi i położyła na noszach z materiału. Wróciła szybko do obozu.Byla już strasznie głodna. Poprosiła wszystkich o pomoc w ich oporządzeniu. Upiekli je i zjedli że smakiem. Jako iż ona też musi coś zrobić, postanowiła zapolować na późniejszy posiłek. Użyła, można by pomyśleć prostej pułapki. Pożyczyła od Suzie jej dzidę, poczym udała się w las. Znalazła niewielki dół, wbiła w jego środku włócznie, poczym przykryła dół liśćmi. Za jakiś czas, zwierzę wpadnie do dołu, i nawet jeśli włócznia go nie przebije, to połamie sobie nogi. Margaritte weszła do pobliskich krzaków i czekała. Charlesy złapały wisiorek i zadowolone go trzymały. Jednak druga małpa wskazywała na ten wisiorek. Chyba chciała taki sam... '' ''Rhys wzruszył ramionami, wyciągnał drugą część wisiorka, którą zdażył schować wcześniej przez kamerami. Rhys: Masz. *wzruszył dając jej taki sam* Jeżeli ktoś jeszcze by chciał to zapraszam w tamtą stronę. *wskazał kierunek w którym Pizza miała przygotowaną swoją pułapkę* Małpy zadowolone szły we wskazane miejsce, oglądając wisiorek dumne. Jako, że miały IQ Charlesa, od razu wpadły w pułapkę. Obserwujące wszystko małpy z góry, obrzuciły zawodników kamieniami, tak by każdy obrywał i zaczęły głośno wyć/krzyczeć. '' ''Jako iż kamienie nie były zbyt dokuczliwie, Margaritte bez problemu wyciągnieła włócznie z wbitą na nią małpą. Skrzywiła się na widok ssaka trzymającego w rękach pół wisiorka Suzie, ale jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma. Dziewczyna zabrała małpkę przed obóz i schowała go w środku, by inne małpy go nie zauważyły. Użyła maczety w celu poćwiartowania mięsa. Przynajmniej mają zapasy do końca wyzwania. Chłopak stracił cierpliwość. Co prawda spodziewał się takiego rezultatu, ale liczył że rzucą się tylko na Margarittę. Kamienie nie były duże, więc i obrażenia nie były wysokie. Rhys: Tak się bawimy... *wyciągnął tasak* Okej. *zmierzył wzrokiem zwierzęta na drzewach* Jego wzrok zaczął przypominać trochę ten ze Szwecji, kiedy to ostatni raz stracił nad sobą panowanie. Tym razem jednak było inaczej, chłopak był wściekły ale był poczytalny. Ruszył powoli w stronę naczelnych, które przy okazji zbulwersowania pułapką zeskoczyły na ziemię. Podchodził powoli, w jego oczach dostrzec można było wściekłość chowającą się za ponurym wzrokiem chłopaka. Pierwszy Charles będący w pobliżu rzucił się w stronę chłopaka. Rhys zamachnął się maczetą, a małpa rozleciała się przed nim na pół, tryskając wokół krwią. Rhys: Wystarczy. Rozciął kolejnego przeciwnika... Rhys: Tego. I kolejnego. Rhys: DOBREGO. Zwłoki kolejnego zwierzęcia padły na ziemię. Krew małp wypływała strumieniami z ich trucheł, włącznie z organami, a raczej tego co z nich zostało. Co chwilę słychać było kolejne cięcia oraz odgłosy padających martwych ciał małp. Nim się obejrzano Rhys był cały we krwi... Plik:RhysEp4.gif Wykonał dokładnie taki gest jak na gifie powyżej, po czym zniknął gdzieś w lesie... ... Rhys znajduje się w głęboko zalesionym terenie. Siedzi oparty o drzewo, ślady krwi ciągną się za nim aż do tego miejsca, po drodze leżał porzucony tasak, cały we krwi oraz resztkach organów ofiar. Chłopak ma spuszczoną głowę, schowaną pod swoimi ramionami. Na ziemi widać kapiące powoli łzy. Czyżby chłopak znowu się złamał? Rhys: Rose... Podniósł głowę, jego twarz była cała we łzach, ale... wydawał się szczęśliwy. Rhys: To jeszcze nie czas. *uśmiechnął się przez łzy* ... Obóz Marchewek Sophie: 150px ... Pomimo wiatru i burz Benji wyskoczył z samolotu już. Pomimo przeszkolenia braku, Szwed pewnie wyskoczył z frunącego wraku. Spadochron rozłożył, w dół poszybował i chwilę potem gładko wylądował. Gdy z ziemią się stopy jego spotkały, to wnet, że tak powiem spanikowały. Napięcie mięśniowe, co trzymało głowę tak z razu puściło i naszym blondynkiem o ziemię rzuciło. Tak szybko to się wszystko zdarzyło, że jakby niesiony magiczną siłą, Benji po tym nagłym wylądowaniu, zaskoczył tez również w koziołkowaniu. '' '''Benji: '''Ugh! *wstał wreszcie z ziemi* ''Szwed spojrzał w górę na lądujące koleżanki... Podwinął swój spadochron. '' ''Melissa również wyskoczyła z samolotu bez dłuższego zastanowienia. Udało jej się mniej więcej opanować lot pomimo dużego wiatru. Jednak po lądowaniu musiała przebiec kilka kroków, a mimo to straciła równowagę. Na szczęście udało jej się zamortyzować upadek. Podniosła się i zaczęła zwijać sprzęt poszukując wzrokiem pozostałych. Lekko zaspana Michael wyskoczyła z samolotu chwilę po Melissie, jednak na ziemi wylądowała z nią w prawie tym samym momencie. Przygotowana do zetknięcia się z ziemią dziewczyna spadła na nogi, uginając je. Wszystko poszło by bardzo gładko, gdyby zawartość plecaka nie przechyliła jej do tyłu. Benji widząc jak upadła Michael rzucił się by jak najprędzej jej pomóc. Sam nie dokończył nawet zrzucania listowia ze swojego wdzianka. Melissa z już zapakowanym na plechach spadochronem także podbiegła do Niemki.Przyjaciele równocześnie stanęli po przeciwnych stronach Michael i podciągnęli ją za ramiona. Zrobili to nie tylko po to, by łatwiej jej było wstać, ale też by jej ubrania zbytnio nie przemokły. Michael: Danke shon *podziękowała podnosząc się z mokrej ziemii* Benji nie był poliglotą tak jak Melissa, ale domyślił się, że blond Niemka dziękowała. W odpowiedzi pokiwał tylko lekko głową i posłał jej uśmiech. Na radostki nie było jednak zbyt dużo czasu. Trwało wyzwanie i potrzebna była mobilizacja. Szwed zaczął od tego, że zdjął z pleców ciasno dopięty plecak ze spadochronem. '' '''Benji: '''No to wylądowaliśmy *zaczął nijakim tonem. Cały czas zdejmował sobie listki z rękawów* Pogoda nam nie dopisuje *spojrzał w niebo* ''Pogoda jak trafnie stwierdził Szwed nie rozpieszczała uczestników. Łotewska burza szalała nad łotewskim lasem. Istotny jednak był przyimek "nad". Dzięki zwartej plątaninie konarów i liści na głowy trójki członków drużyny Marchewek, docierały tylko nieliczne krople deszczu. Naturalny daszek chronił także znamienicie przed odgłosami grzmotów. Benji: '*klasnął* To co robimy? Mimo, że drzewa stanowiły naturalną osłonę przed nieprzyjazną pogodą, to w miejscu gdzie wylądowali było ich mniej, więc ciągle doskwierał im wiatr. ''Z jego powodu Melissa miała problem z okiełzaniem swoich włosów. Po chwili jednak spięła je ciasno w kucyk i spojrzała na swoją drużynę z determinacją. '''Melissa: '''Musimy znaleźć jakąś rzekę, potrzebujemy źródła czystej wody. Gdy już takowe znajdziemy łatwiej będzie nam wybrać miejsce na rozbicie obozu. ''Benji pokiwał głową. Spojrzał w górę, na jego twarz spadło trochę kropli deszczu, otarł je rękawem, który też zdążył trochę nasiąknąć... '' '''Benji: '''Hm... No to trzeba chyba iść... Jakieś sugestie co do strony? Gdyby nie ten deszcz to by się dało może usłyszeć szum strumyka... '''Benji: Dobra. Mój kolega Mans Bengtsson postuje na Instagramie różne survivalowe triki, ale ja jakoś nigdy zbyt uważnie nie oglądałem jego relacji *złapał się za głowę* Byłyby jak znalazł... *przyłożył palce do skroni* Trzeba myśleć kreatywnie, kreatywnie... Michael: ''*pokręciła głową*'' Irgenwo Hiszpanka rozejrzała się dookoła uważnie studiując ich otoczenie. Po zachodniej stronie znajdowało się dość szerokie przejście między drzewami. Nie mogli pozwolić sobie na tracanie energii na przedzieranie się przez chaszcze. Podniosła więc siekierkę, a manierkę z wodą przywiązała do spodni. Z całej trójki do takich warunków najlepiej przygotowany był Szwed i nie groziło mu przemarznięcie z powodu krótkich spodni. Musieli szybko znaleźć się w bardziej osłoniętym miejscu. '' '''Melissa:' Co powiecie na to byśmy poszli tamtędy? * powiedziała wskazując na przejście* Gdy już wejdziemy głębiej będziemy mogli poszukać wskazówek co do tego, gdzie może być rzeka... Benji: 'Jestem za *odpowiedział natychmiast* W jakiejś cichszej gęstwinie może usłyszę szum strumyka... Wiesz... Śpiewam, mam słuch... ''Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza i ruszyła w stronę gęstwiny... Benji podniósł z ziemi swój plecak ze spadochronem, zwinął ostrożnie płachtę i poszedł za Melissą. Wolną reką chłopak podtrzymywał spadochron Hiszpanki aby ten nie szurał po ziemi ani nie zahaczył się o jakieś mijane rośliny. Szwed odwrócił się jeszcze przez ramię, aby zawołać Michael, po czym już ostatecznie ruszył przed siebie. Trio marchewek powędrowało przez Łotewski las. Wszyscy zgodnie zadecydowali, że zbieraniem potrzebnych przyborów zajmą się dopiero po znalezieniu dogodnego miejsca na obozowisko. Z resztą mieliby problem by coś nieść. Melissa miała siekierę w ręce, manierkę przy pasie, zaś wolną ręką odgarniała zmoczone deszczem zarośla ze swojej drogi. Benji był w jeszcze gorzej sytuacji gdyż musiał dbać o dwa spadochrony na raz. Michael zaś w końcu miała znaczne obciążenie, więc nikt nie kazał jej dodatkowo dźwigać. Przynajmniej dała radę jakoś zwinąć swój spadochron z powrotem do plecaka... Deszcz miarowo padał. Spadające z zachmurzonego nieba krople bębniły o znajdujące się wiele metrów wyżej korony drzew. Marchewki dobierali sobie trasę tak, aby wkraczać w co raz to gęstszy obszar leśny, tak aby z deszczem mieć jak najmniej do czynienia. Wraz z zagłębianiem się w las cichły także odgłosy burzy, która była słyszalna jeszcze za czasu lotu samolotem. Teraz do uszu trójki pionierów docierały już tylko odległe grzmoty. Co prawda niebo co jakiś czas przecinała jeszcze zbłąkana błyskawica, jednak nie było to dla bohaterów żadną przeszkodą. Cały czas parli w zaciszne, leśne ostępy. Z czasem, wraz z zagłębianiem się w gesty zagajnik, odgłosy burzy prawie zupełnie przestały docierać do Melissy, Benji'ego i Michael. Wiedzieli, że spokój potrwa tylko do momentu aż wyjdą z gęstego obszaru... Nie zapowiadało się niestety na koniec burzy. Ukrywszy się w zacisznym zagajniku Benji mógł nareszcie wykazać się swoim niebanalnym słuchem. Chłopak musiał trochę wytężyć swój popisowy zmysł. Po pierwsze miał w uszach trochę wody, po drugie nadal dudniło mu po gwałtownej zmianie ciśnień związanej ze skokiem, a po trzecie był tak zaaferowany wyzwaniem, że ledwo co dawał radę się skupić. Ostatecznie jednak mu się udało. Zamknął oczy, uspokoił oddech. Działał tak jak wtedy gdy musiał walczyć z tremą sceniczną... '' '''Benji: '''Słyszę *powiedział nagle otwierając oczy* W tamtą stronę *wskazał palcem pewien kierunek* ''Melissa skinęła zgodnie głową i powędrowała w kierunku, który wskazał Szwed. Z czasem ścieżka się przerzedziła więc wolną ręką poprawiła spadochron na plecach tak, by Benji nie musiał nieustannie o nim myśleć. Była wdzięczna jednak za wszelką pomoc chłopaka. Obejrzała się przez ramię sprawdzając czy nie idą za szybko dla obciążonej Michael. Na szczęście dziewczyna wyglądała jakby miała dobrą kondycję, bo bez trudu za nimi nadążała i nie narzekała. Melissa zakładała, że w razie potrzeby zatrzymają się na postój by Niemka mogła odpocząć, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze tego nie potrzebowała. '' ''Po kilku minutach marszu i Melissa usłyszała strumyk. Na razie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, więc ostrożnie dobierała trasę, by nie powodować niepotrzebnych komplikacji. Nagle usłyszeli potężny grzmot. Zatrzymali się, by rozejrzeć się i sprawdzić czy żadne pobliskie drzewo nie zostało trafione piorunem. Ku uldze drużyny żadna roślina nie została uszkodzona, mogli więc kontynuować przeprawę. Melissa zajęta odgarnianiem z drogi dużej gałęzi nie zauważyła wystającego korzenia i już leciała ku spotkaniu z ziemią... Na szczęście na ratunek przybył Benji, który szedł tuż za dziewczyną. Chłopak rzucił się do przodu i złapał dziewczynę w ramiona. Przyklęknął przy tym na mokra ściółkę. O dziwo nawet się tym nie przejął; tym, że zmoczył sobie spodnie. '' '''Benji: '''Wszystko ok? *zapytał zmartwiony pomagając Melissie wstać. Pomógł też ze spadochronem, który jak na złość trochę się poplątał* ''Melissa wypuściła powietrze z ulgą. '''Melissa: Tak, nic mi nie jest *powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko* Dziękuję *dodała spoglądając Szwedowi w oczy* Ech, muszę być ostrożniejsza, ale chyba jesteśmy już niedaleko *powiedziała, kiedy już uporała się ze spadochronem* Benji: 'Mhm... *potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Cały czas patrzył na dziewczynę...* Czekaj Melissa! ''Chłopak na moment odłożył swój spadochron na ziemię. Jednym ruchem Szwed zdjął swoją krótką, skórzaną kurtkę i wręczył ja Hiszpance. Dziewczyna nie miała szans protestować. Włożył ją jej na ramiona. Sam blondyn pozostał w szarej bluzie. '' '''Benji: '''Będzie ci cieplej *uśmiechnął się słodko* ''Czy one się zarumieniła? Nie, to na pewno przez zimno. '''Melissa: Dzięki *mruknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie* Ruszamy dalej? *powiedziała pewniej i spojrzała przez ramię opanowując swoje emocje* Benji uśmiechnął się, pokiwał ochoczo głową i znowu ruszył za Melissą. '' ''Marchewki w trójkę wędrowali przez zmoczony deszczem las. Cały czas kierowali się w kierunku strumyka. Z każdym kolejnym pokonywanym metrem słyszeli szum co raz wyraźniej. Nie przeszkadzało im już nawet to, że nie maja ścieżki. Gęstwinę dało się przebyć. Z uwagi na delikatne spadochrony, które musieli nieść, Melissa co jakiś czas musiała robić użytek ze swojej siekiery. Pod ostrzem skończyło kilka... naście pędów uciążliwych krzewów, czy odstających gałęzi drzew. Im bliżej byli strumienia, tym mniej gęsta była Łotewska gęstwina, toteż z powrotem poczuli na sobie wilgoć pochodzącą z deszczowych chmur. Doszło nawet do momentu kiedy to deszcz padał im wszystkim na włosy i niszczył fryzury. Normalnie zrozpaczony Benji, tym razem był wyjątkowo wytrwały. Wiedział, że robił to dla wyzwania i dla wygranej. Nie chciał też pokazać się ze złej, nieodważnej strony przed widzami, pośród których bez wątpienia znajdowali się jego followersi. Nie chciał tez źle wypaść przed oglądającą Evie i idącą przed nim Melissą... '' ''Szum strumienia robił się co raz wyraźniejszy, aż w końcu Marchewki ujrzeli nurt na własne oczy. Wyszli spomiędzy niewysokich, iglastych drzew i stanęli na kamienistym brzegu. Natychmiastowym efektem znalezienia się na nieporośniętym drzewami brzegu był przymusowy, deszczowy prysznic. Za poradą Benji'ego cała trójka skorzystała jednak ze spadochronów jak z parasoli, czym ochroniła się przed totalnym zamoknięciem. Tak przystosowawszy się mogli zająć się oględzinami strumienia. Nie wydawał się on być zbyt głęboki. Kamieniste dno mogło być maksymalnie metr poniżej poziomu brzegu. Nurt leśnej rzeczki był zachęcająco delikatny. Powierzchnia wody ledwo falowała. Benji: 'Mamy strumień *powiedział triumfalnie* Idealny. Zaspokoi większość naszych potrzeb *przyklęknął na brzegu, zrobił łódeczkę z dłoni i napił się orzeźwiająco chłodnej wody. Westchnął* Ah... ''Szwed nadal sondował bród wzrokiem. Zejście do strumyka, a właściwie na środek było możliwe dzięki kamiennej platformie zanurzonej po części w wodzie. Jej górny grzebień pozostawał suchy. Z platformy był idealny widok na niedużą kaskadę. Przed zawodnikami zawaliło się kilkunasto metrowe drzewo, które zatorowało drogę. Na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał. Benji cofnął się gwałtowne przed spadającym drzewem i w porę odciągnął też Melissę. Nic nikomu się nie stało; ewentualnie trochę skończyło im tętno. '''Benji: Det var nära *mruknął po szwedzku* Wszystko dobrze dziewczyny? *zapytał czując się odpowiedzialny za koleżanki.* Zaskakujące co determinacja i chęć wygranej wymieszane z adrenaliną robiły z ludźmi. Taki indywidualista jak Benji stawał się odpowiedzialnym dowódcą. A może po prostu lubił być na piedestale. Michael: Tak, tak, wszystko dobrze Benji spojrzał z troską na Melissę. Wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna ma się dobrze. Noe uszkodził się także spadochron, ani porzucona dziewczynie skóra, więc było potrójnie dobrze. Benji: Okej... Przeskoczmy to drzewo, spenetrujmy strumyk i pójdziemy chyba szukać schronienia... Robi się ciemno *spojrzał w niebo* Szwed miał rację. Niebo widocznie ciemniało z każdą chwilą. Zapadała noc. Trzeba było działać szybko, aby uchroni się przed błądzeniem w totalnym mroku. W tym wszystkim plusem było to, że przestał padać deszcz. Burza widocznie ustała. Wraz z burzą zniknęły też nieprzyjazne nimbusy co dawało nadzieję na pojawienie się się księżyca, który mógł oświetlić uczestnikom drogę. Wedle ich wyliczeń mieli wyjątkowe szczęście gdyż ta noc miała być nocą, w której księżyc był w ostatniej kwadrze przed pełnią, więc dawał dużo światła... Odbijał dużo światła słonecznego. Z uwagi na to, że las po drugiej stronie strumienia, na którą chcieli się przeprawic, nadzieje na skorzystanie z księżycowego światła były duże. '' ''Pomysł Melissy pokrywał się z planami Benjiego, więc uważnie przyjrzała się drzewu. Nie zamierzała chwilowo sprzeczać się ze Szwedem. To zadanie to praca zespołowa, nawet jeśli chłopak miał chrapką na odrobinę dowództwa. Melissa: 'Ty i ja *spojrzałą na Benjiego* przeskoczymy pierwsi i pomożemy Michael *spojrzała na wszystkich, którzy skinęli zgodnie głowami* ''Benji poszedł pierwszy nie zapomniał jednak o prężeniu muskułów. Gdy już znalazł się po drugiej stronie Melissa podała mu siekierkę i sama zgrabnie w kilku ruchach i podciągnięciach znalazła się za przeszkodą. Oczywiście zadanie to ułatwiała im całkiem dobra widoczność, więc pierwsza dwójka poradziła sobie bez potknięć. Michael z przejściem przez drzewo poradziła sobie równie dobrze. Najpierw na drugiej stronie pojawił się jej plecak, a potem dopiero przeszła przez nie sama dziewczyna. Po chwili z niezadowoleniem założyła go z powrotem. Drużyna z determinacją ruszyła w stronę skalnej platformy wypatrzonej przez Szweda. Gdy już wszyscy się na nią wspięli spostrzegli, że z przeciwnej strony również znajdował się solidnie wyglądający występ skalny. Był on w takiej odległości od platformy, że zawodnicy mogli spokojnie pokonać ją jednym skokiem. Pierwsza skoczyła Hiszpanka, jej buty były najbardziej sportowe, więc w razie gdyby występ był mokry miała największe szanse na uniknięcie upadku. Dziewczyna wzięła krótki rozbieg i nie przedłużając skoczyła na drugą stronę. Na szczęście deszcz nie zbierał się na samej skale, ale na kałuży poniżej, więc Melissa bezpiecznie wylądowała. Po niej skok wykonała Benji, który lekko zachwiał się po lądowaniu, ale cała czynność nie przysporzyła mu większych problemów. Michael również nie odstawała od swoich kolegów i udało jej się pokonać strumień pomimo plecaka pełnego kamieni. '' ''Za drzewami słychać było wycie wilków, które obserwowały poczynania ofiar. '' ''Gdy tylko usłyszeli dźwięk rozejrzeli się dookoła, ale nie przystawali. Melissa z pomocą siekiery odcięła kilka gałęzi. Następnie oderwała trzy fragmenty materiału z jednego ze spadochronów i obwinęła końcówkę jednej gałęzi jednym pasmem. W ten sposób uzyskała trzy pochodnie. Następnie pozostało im je tylko zapalić. Hiszpance wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Drużyna przystanęła na chwilę, a Melissa zajrzała do plecaka Niemki. Przez dłuższą chwilę przeglądała kamienie, aż nagle… '''Melissa: Ha! Krzemień *powiedziała energicznie przyglądając się w ręce znalezisku* Dzięki temu, udało im się zapalić wszystkie trzy pochodnie. Benji trzymał dwie z nich, gdy Melissa z powrotem wkładała kamień do plecaka. Trio ponownie ruszyło w drogę, oświetlając sobie drogę, ale też odstraszając dzikie zwierzęta. Wędrowali tak przez las, aż natrafili na duże drzewo z wieloma gałęziami, miało gruby pień i dużo liści, było też lekko oddalone od innych. Nie było jednak najwyższym drzewem w okolicy, więc nie było szans, aby to w nie uderzył piorun. '' ''Michael zdjęła plecak i położyła go pod pniem, po czym usiadła obok i napiła się świeżej wody. W tym czasie Benji wbił swoją pochodnię z lewej strony pnia. Gdy ta dwójka pozbywała się swojego bagażu Hiszpanka stanęła w miejscu, gdzie drzewa rosły najmniej gęsto i mogła zobaczyć niebo. Wyciągnęła rękę ku niebu i zdała sobie sprawę, że przestało padać.' Niebo jednak było ciemne i pełne jeszcze ciemniejszych chmur. Widoczność była gorsza niż wcześniej, ponieważ już nie widzieli księżyca, a na nieboskłonie nie było widać ani jednej gwiazdy. Dziewczyna lekko zniechęcona wróciła do swoich towarzyszy oraz pozbyła się spadochronu. '''Melissa: Musimy rozpalić ognisko *powiedziała w zamyśleniu* Zbiorę trochę drewna *wbiła swoją pochodnię po przeciwnej stronie niż Benji, a ze sobą zabrała tą, którą wcześniej trzymała blondynka* W czasie gdy Hiszpanka podnosiła leżące nieopodal gałązki Michael wyciągnęła z plecaka kamienie i ułożyła je w ciasnym okręgu przygotowując przestrzeń na ognisko. Szwed natomiast wziął już lekko pocięty spadochron Melissy i przedzielił część, która im została na pół, oczywiście użył do tego siekiery zostawionej przez brunetkę pod drzewem. Następnie zebrał wszystkie duże gałęzie znajdujące się dookoła pnia i wbił je w ziemię dookoła ogniska. Postanowił że po rozpaleniu ogniska powinni zrobić mu prowizoryczny daszek w razie gdyby w znowu się rozpadało. Potrzebował do tego tylko czterech gałązek, więc pozostałe patyki ułożył w stosik. Był on idealnie ułożony w piramidkę, chłopak nie pozwolił by choć jeden z nich odstawał od reszty. W ten sposób jednak pozostało mu kilka kawałków drewna. Postanowił zatem zrobić z nich zapasowe pochodnie, nie podpalił ich, ale tak jak Hiszpanka owinął ich końce kawałkami spadochronu. Po wszystkim co zrobili ze spadochronem Melissy ciągle został z niego spory kawałek materiału, no i oczywiście dwa całkowicie jeszcze niewykorzystane. Wspomniana Hiszpanka wróciła do obozowiska i wrzuciła chrust do okręgu przygotowanego wcześniej przez Miśkę. Gdy wszystko było gotowe użyli znalezionego wcześniej krzemienia, by wzniecić ogień. Melissa westchnęła z zadowolenia, kiedy widziała jak kolejne drewienka zajmowały się ogniem… Szwed zaś wybrał najdłuższe gałęzie i wbił je w ziemię dookoła ogniska, po czym rozpiął na nich kawałek płachty.'' '' Melissa: Wilki boją się ognia, ale ostrożności nigdy dość. Jutro możemy lepiej zadbać o bezpieczeństwo, ale dzisiaj musimy trochę odpocząć *zamyśliła się na chwilę* proponuję byśmy na zmianę pełnili wachty? Co wy na to? Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami zgadzając się z panią ''kapitan. '' Melissa: To ja wezmę pierwszą wachtę *powiedział zdecydowanym tonem szczerząc ząbki w uśmiechu* Pozostała dwójka postanowiła się z nią nie spierać i usiadła pod wielkim pniem. Był on zaskakująco suchy i nie chodziły po nim żadne owady, mogli więc swobodnie mogli się o niego opierać. Siedli blisko siebie i opatulili się tym co zostało ze spadochronu ciemnowłosej. W takiej pozycji zapadli w płytki, ale spokojny sen.' Pełniąca wachtę natomiast wykorzystała ten czas by naostrzyć końcówki gałęzi i patyków, tak, by przypominały prowizoryczne dzidy i włócznie. Przygotowaną w taki sposób broń kładł w zasięgu ręki. Oczywiście nieustannie nasłuchiwała oraz obserwowała pobliską roślinność. Bicie jej serca przyspieszało za każdym razem, gdy zobaczyła poruszenie w krzakach, by po chwili przekonać się, że był to wiatr lub wiewiórka. Jej czujnym uszom nie umknęły również dźwięki wydawane przez nocne ptaki takie jak sowy… Wilków pojawiło się w ostatnim momencie więcej. Co prawda ogień je odstraszał. Ale w odległości 100 metrów, zawodnicy mogli czuć się otoczeni. (:' Pierwsze godziny nocy w Łotewskim lesie mijały powoli, rozciągały się i na złość uczestnikom nie chciały płynąć. Noc była ciemna, jednak nie dokuczało to marchewkom z uwagi na dobre oświetlenie zagwarantowane przez ogień, który radośnie tańczył w ognisku, oraz na czubkach pochodni. Ogień dawał także dodatkowe ciepło. Noc sama w sobie nie była szczególnie zimna, jednak po skoku ze spadochronem i wędrówce w deszczu, ubrania zawodników były wilgotne i nieprzyjemnie chłodne. Stąd właśnie wynikało tak duże zapotrzebowanie na ciepło ogniska. I swoich ciał. Benji i Michael leżeli owinięci szczelnie w spadochron. Dodatkowo tulili się do siebie chcąc jak najlepiej zachować ciepło. '' ''Benji nie do końca mógł spać. Leżał skulony przy Michael, dodatkowo okrywał go spadochron... Jednak nie czuł się komfortowo. Było mu duszno.Chłopak powoli wypełznął z białego kokonu i znalazł się na powierzchni leśnej ściółki. Natychmiast poczuł pod dłoniami opadłe liście i ziemię. Przez moment poczuł silny dyskomfort; przeszyły go drgawki, zaraz jednak zapomniał o tym kiedy spojrzał w stronę ogniska. Na wachcie siedziała Melissa. Benji uśmiechnął się na widok koleżanki. Cieszył się, że trafił do drużyny z nią. Zdecydował się podpełznąć do dziewczyny. Starał się zrobić to bezszelestnie jednak zalegające na ziemi gałązki uniemożliwiły mu to. Cichy trzask zdradził ruch Szweda. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do zaalarmowanej Melissy i przysiadł obok niej. '' '''Benji: '''Vilken vacker natt *szepnął po szwedzku* ''Chłopak wiedział, że zmuszając Melissę do zinterpretowania słów w języku obcym, pobudzi ją nieco. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo znużoną. Po pierwsze chciał zrobić dobrze dla niej, po drugie przysypiając byłaby mniej efektywna w pełnieniu straży. '' ''Benji widząc, że Hiszpanka stopniowo tłumaczy sobie jego szwedzką wypowiedź, pozwolił sobie odchylić głowę. Spojrzał w niebo. Zakrywały je szczelnie chmury. Szwed uśmiechnął się do siebie uświadomiwszy sobie, że potrzebne światło dawały im pochodnie. Pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Był zadowolony z dotychczasowych poczynań swojej drużyny. '' '''Melissa:' Verkligen *uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przeczuwając, że chłopak chce ją trochę rozbudzić* Hiszpanka również była wdzięczna za członków swojej drużyny. Na początku trochę żałowała rozłączenia drużyn, bo dużo osiągnęła dzięki Slayerom, ale teraz już o tym nie myślała. Dziękowała w myślach za obecność Szweda, miała lekkie przeczucie, że tak naprawdę nie pozbyli się wilków lecz że te czają się niedaleko. Na razie nic im nie groziło, ale gdy nadejdzie kolejny dzień będą musieli coś z tym zrobić. Benji jak gdyby odgadł myśli Melissy i już otwierał usta do odpowiedzi kiedy zamiast aksamitnego głosu chłopaka dało się usłyszeć charakterystyczne wycie. Wilki były gdzieś kawałek od ogniska i obozowiska. Kryły się w nocnej gęstwinie. '' '''Benji: '''Wilki *mruknął już po angielsku. Wpatrywał się w jasne ognisko* Kojące *przeciągnął się* ''Chłopak nie wydawał się przejęty obecnością watahy drapieżników. W jego odczuciu dodawało to tylko nocy swego rodzaju czaru. Nie mieli nic innego do roboty jak siedzieć lub spać; było zbyt ciemno i późno na inne czynności. Nie było też sensu walczyć ze skrytymi wśród drzew wilkami. '' ''Blondyn przeniósł wolno spojrzenie na Melissę. Dziewczyna zauważalnie otrzeźwiała, jednak nadal nie można było powiedzieć, żeby promieniowała energią. Szwed przechylił słodko głowę i spojrzał na koleżankę... Benji: 'Może się położysz? *zaproponował podczołgując się bliżej Hiszpanki* Widzę, że jesteś zmęczona... Ja nie mogę zasnąć i tak *mówił kojącym głosem pozwalając równocześnie aby dziewczyna opierała głowę na jego ramieniu* Mogę się tym zająć, wachtą. Naspałem się w samolocie... Wyśpij się aby z rana działać. ''Z racji późnonocnej godziny Benji musiał mocno wytężyć swój umysł aby przemówić składnie. Chyba w miarę dał radę... Melissa uważnie przyjrzała się Szwedowi. Tak czy owak niedługo ktoś miał ją zmienić, postanowiła więc skorzystać z oferty blondyna. Siedziała jeszcze chwilę oparta o jego ramię wpatrując się w ognisko, aż nagle ziewnęła i podniosła się na nogi. Powolnym krokiem udała się w stronę Niemki, zaraz jednak o czymś sobie przypomniała i ponownie zwróciła spojrzenie na Benjiego. '''Melissa: Uważaj na wilki *mruknęła po czym wgramoliła się pod spadochron tuląc się do blondynki* Benji przez chwilę kiwał jeszcze głową. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od ogniska. Póki co było ono razem z pochodniami najważniejszą częścią ich obozowiska. No mieli jeszcze drzewo i spadochron, który przeszedł transformację w śpiwór... '' '''Benji: '''Oh... *westchnął patrząc się w leśną ciemność* ''Gdzieś całkiem niedaleko ponownie odezwało się wycie wilków. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do siebie. Natura oddawała mu przysługę. Odgłosy wydawane przez kryjące się z dala od ognia drapieżniki działały na niego jak naturalny budzik - Szwed był pewny, że nie przyśnie. Przynajmniej do świtu kiedy to miała go zmienić Michael... Chłopak nie pamiętał czy wspomniał o tym dziewczynie. Pomyślał, że w najgorszym wypadku będzie musiał ją obudzić lub samemu pilnować porządku aż do ranka. '' ''Wykorzystanie natury jako ułatwienia dawało przewagę. Benji był na tyle kreatywny by umieć to wykorzystywać. Myślał o tym ilekroć odzywały się wilki... Po częstotliwości skowytów Szwedowi naszła pewna hipoteza... Mógł ją wysunąć dzięki pewnej, przyrodniczej wiedzy. Co prawda blondyn nigdy zbytnio nie przykładał się do nauki, to jednak wiedzę o wilkach miał - z prostego względu. Uczestniczył kiedyś w sesji z wilkami. Ich hodowca dużo mu opowiedział... Wracając do Łotewskich Wilków... Zwierzęta przypuszczalnie wcale nie były zainteresowane zjadaniem jego i dziewczyn. Szwed pamiętał, że wilki atakowały ludzi tylko gdy były na skraju i zwykle robiły to samotne osobniki... Z pewnością nie cała wataha. Gdyby były jakimś cudem zbiorowo głodne dopadłyby już ich wcześniej... Pozostawał co prawda nadal element niespodzianki związanej z show, ale jednak zwierząt nie dało się zmodyfikować tak jak komputera... Takie przemyślenia napełniły Benji;ego optymizmem. Na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. '' '''Benji: '''Chyba nie będzie tak źle... *mruknął do siebie* ''Chłopak przeczesał włosy, podciągnął nogi, oplótł je rękoma i siedział. tak. Patrzył to w ciemny las to w jasne ognisko. Zabawiał się adaptacją i akomodacją. '' ''Noc mijała. Benji pozostawał na wachcie. Tak jak zaplanował: szalejąca po lesie wataha wilków dawała o sobie znać gdy tylko zbliżała się bliżej obozu. Wyrywała za każdym razem Szweda z otępienia. Tym samym przypominała mu by dołożyć suchego drewna do ognia. Skąd mieli suche drewno? Ściółka skrywała dużo przydatnych rzeczy. Blondyn wymienił też pochodnie wbite obok drzewa, gdyż te powoli dogasały. Na szczęście mieli dwie zapasowe... I duży zapas spadochronu. '' ''Gdy już świtało, czyli około godziny czwartej, Benji wstał z ziemi. Otrzepał tyłek z ziemi. '' '''Benji: '''Oby mi nie weszły termity... ''Chłopak poprawił stelaż daszka, który miał chronić ognisko w razie deszczu. Na szczęście nie musiał on zostać użyty. Szwed uśmiechnął się lekko. Poczuł jednak zmęczenie. Nawet wilki nie mogły go dłużej utrzymywać na nogach. Powiódł sennym wzrokiem do spadochrono-śpiworu. Dostrzegł wystającą głowę Michael. Chłopak zbliżył się. Zerwał liść paproci rosnącej nieopodal i połaskotał nią Niemkę w ucho. Liść zadziałał jak piórko i obudził łaskotaniem dziewczynę. Blondynka skinęła głową i bez słowa zajęła miejsce przy ognisku. Chyba już się wyspała... Benji upewnił się, że wachta została zmieniona i sam wgramolił się do spadochronu z Melissą. Objął ją i szybko zasnął tuląc dziewczynę do siebie. '' ''I tak zakończył się pierwszy, niepełny dzień Marchewek w lesie. Nie zrobili jeszcze zbyt wiele. Właściwe prace nad obozem miały się dopiero zacząć. ... Uczestników powitał przyjemny wschód słońca. Chmury zniknęły z nieba. Zapowiadał się dość pogodny dzień. W sam raz na odrobinę survivalu. '' ''Benji wygramolił się rano ze spadochronu. Przeciągnął się i podszedł do Michael przy ognisku. Dziewczyna chociaż nieco zaspana nie spała. Chłopak poklepał ją po ramieniu. W międzyczasie zdążyła dołączyć już Melissa. Stanęli przy ognisku. '' '''Benji: '''Wczoraj w sumie zrobiliśmy tyle co nic *spojrzał na ich "obozowisko"* Dzisiaj trzeba się zdecydowanie wziąć do pracy *zacisnął pięść* Musimy zacząć chyba od porządnego schronienia... *mruknął spoglądając na poturbowany spadochron* Jakieś pomysły? '''Melissa:' Po pierwsze potrzebujemy więcej drewna, by móc coś zbudować. Benji: 'Spoko *wzruszył ramionami* Gdzieś tu blisko muszą być jakieś drzewa co da się ściąć *sięgnął odruchowo po siekierkę* ''Melissa skinęła porozumiewawczo głową. '''Melissa: W takim razie ja pójdę upolować nam jakieś śniadanko *uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i sięgnęła po przygotowane przez siebie dzidy i jedną z pochodni* Wezmę też przy okazji manierkę i napełnię ją świeżą wodą ze strumyka. Michael zostań proszę tutaj i popilnuj obozu. Niemka pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i dorzuciła chrustu do ogniska. Melissa udała się więc ku strumykowi. Cały czas dbała o to, by wiatr nie zgasił jej pochodni. Po kilku minutach marszu doszła do strumyka. Nie było w nim już tyle wody ile poprzedniego wieczoru, mogła więc spokojnie zamoczyć się po kolana w wodzie. Zostawiła więc pochodnię wbitą przy brzegu. Najpierw napełniła manierkę świeżą wodą, a następnie weszła do strumienia z dzidą w ręku.Stała w rzeczce na lekko ugiętych kolanach z bronią w ręku. Z uwagą wpatrywał się w wodę równocześnie studiując wszelkie dobiegające do niej dźwięki. Po chwili zobaczyła poruszenie pod powierzchnią. PLUM! Dzida zanurzyła się w wodzie w ekspresowym tempie przebijając rybie głowę. Melissa podniosła wyżej ostre narzędzie i po krótkich oględzinach… Melissa: Łosoś *mruknęła* Wróciła do swojego polowania. Jeszcze kilka razy udało jej się upolować tę smakowitą rybkę, po czym nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Przez dłuższy okres czasu nie mogła dostrzec ani jednego żyjątka pod wodą. Nogi zaczęły jej przemarzać i drętwieć, zaczęła rozważać zaprzestanie łowy...aż nagle… CHLUP! PLUSK! Dziewczyna w kilka sekund dosięgnęła swojej ofiary. Tym razem jej zdobycz była bardziej okazalsza niż wcześniej. Ryba bowiem, którą udało jej się zabić okazała się być szczupakiem. Był to wybitnie duży okaz, bo Hiszpanka oszacowała że ważył co najmniej 15 kilogramów, a większość ryb tego gatunku rzadko kiedy przekracza w wadze 10kg. '' ''Hiszpanka zarzuciła sobie na ramię dzidy z rybami tak, jak zrobiłaby to z nartami, a do drugiej ręki wzięła przygotowaną wcześniej pochodnię. Gdy przedzierała się przez las pomiędzy liśćmi oświetlały ją pojedyncze promienie słońca. Były ciepłe i przyjemne sprawiając, że dziewczyna nawet się uśmiechnęła sama do siebie. Z powodu ciężaru jej kroki były trochę wolniejsze, ale uważała by nie potknąć się o żaden korzeń. Nie chciała tracić czasu na wracanie do strumyka tylko po to by wymyć ryby z ziemi. Wreszcie na horyzoncie pojawiło się obozowisko. Gdy podeszła do ogniska zauważyła, że Michael...obiera szyszki! Dziewczyna zapewne planowała wykorzystać ich nasiona, by zwabić ptaki. Hiszpanka ułożyła więc swoje zdobycze obok ogniska i zaczęła przygotowywać je do upieczenia. Po kolei każdą z osobna nabijała na patyk zostawiając szczupaka ostrożnie ułożonego z boku. Postanowiła, że zaczną od zjedzenia łososi, a szczupak zostawią sobie na obiad. W trakcie przygotowywania posiłku przypomniała sobie, że widziała w rzece kilka małży, po które mogłaby wrócić w razie potrzeby. No i oczywiście zanotowała sobie też by wysłać kogoś na zbieranie malin rosnących dookoła na krzakach o różnej wielkości. Tak oto Melissa mogła zacząć opiekać ryby w oczekiwaniu na powrót Szweda... Podczas gdy Hiszpanka zajmowała się zdobywaniem jedzenia dla ekipy marchewek, Szwed Benji miał uporać się ze zdobywaniem drewna. Chłopak uzbrojony w siekierę i pochodnię zagłębił się w las. Pośród drzew z minuty na minutę, za sprawą wschodzącego słońca, robiło się całkiem jasno, jednak chłopak nie mógł zapomnieć o wilkach, które całą noc biegały gdzieś w pobliżu. Powtarzał sobie, że nie ma się czego bać, ale jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Benji nie musiał oddalać się daleko od obozu, aby znaleźć to czego szukał. Spora kępa chudych brzóz rosła w odległości mniejszej niż 500 metrów od ich obozowiska. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zadowolony, wbił pochodnię w ziemię (w bezpiecznej odległości od wszelkich gęstych roślin) i zakręcił siekierą w ręce. Podszedł do pierwszego drzewa i uderzył w dolną część pnia. Na korze została zaledwie mała ryska... Benji nie miał nigdy kontaktu z siekierą, był to właściwie jego pierwszy raz. Nie chciał jednak wyjść na słabeusza w obecności dwóch wcale niebrzydkich dziewczyn. Benji: 'Okej, jag kan göra det *powiedział do siebie motywująco* ''Szwed złapał pewniej drewniany trzonek, zamachnął się i uderzył z dużą siłą. Tym razem było widać efekt uderzenia. Chłopak powtórzył celując w rysę na korze. Trafił. Powtórzył... itd... Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem blondyn zauważalnie nabierał wprawy, i tak o ile pierwsze dwie brzozy musiał uderzyć dobre 20 razy, to na kolejne kilka wystarczyło o 5 uderzeń mniej. Sukcesywne ścinanie zakończyło się sukcesem. Po wcale niedługim czasie na stosiku przed Benji'm leżało 10 brzóz. '' '''Benji: '''Det var tufft *otarł pot z czoła* ''Chłopak przyjrzał się brzozom. Musiał teraz dotransportować je do obozowiska. Pnie nie były grube, a co za tym nie były szczególnie ciężkie mógł więc spokojnie pociągnąć po 2 za jednym zamachem. Oznaczało to dla niego 5 kursów tam i z powrotem... 6 gdyż musiał jeszcze wrócić po pochodnię. Benji przystąpił do pracy. Ciągnięcie drzew wcale nie było już takie trudne. Czasami musiał włożyć trochę więcej siły kiedy musiał pokonać pagórek/dziurę, która znalazła się na jego drodze. Szwed idąc szukać brzóz poszedł na przełaj, co wiązało się z pokonywaniem wszelkich przeszkód. Przynajmniej nie było mowy o zgubieniu się w Łotewskim Lesie. '' ''Benji wykonując któryś już kurs z brzozami zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że jego wcześniej białe buty teraz stały się brudne i pokryte tym co tworzyło ściółkę. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał się przed zamartwianiem. Przecież i tak wypożyczała je ekipa; nie była to jego, drogocenna własność. '' ''Blondyn wrócił do obozu z ostatnimi brzozami i pochodnią, którą zdecydował się przetargać pod pachą. Zadowolony chłopak ułożył wszystkie 10 pniaków obok siebie i spojrzał na koleżanki. Melissa siedziała przy kamieniu obok ogniska i zajmowała się patroszeniem ryb, zaś Michael patroszyła... szyszkę. Przed Niemką leżał już spory stos nasionek. Benji musiał chwilę się zastanowić nim wpadł na to po co są nasionka. Przypomniało mu się jednak to co mówiła Niemka poprzedniego dnia i... wszystko stało się jasne. '' '''Benji: '''Dobra, to pracujemy dalej *powiedział prostując się* ''Po chwili namysłu Szwed zdjął bluzę i pozostał w samym, czarnym T-shirtcie. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że koszulka idealnie podkreślała atuty ciała chłopaka... 'Benji: '''Musimy poświęcić jeden pień, ten najdłuższy *mówił przedstawiając swoją wizję* Potniemy go na cztery równe części, które wbijemy w ziemię i dopiero na takich "nóżkach" *zrobił cudzysłowie z palców* damy platformę z reszty pniaków. ''Benji sam sobie dziwił się, że wpadł na taki pomysł. W dzieciństwie czytał jednak wiele książek przygodowych, w których to bohaterowie nie raz musieli zbudować dla siebie schronienie. Akurat w tamtej chwili przypomniało mu się o tym. '' '''Benji: '''Musimy to zbudować chociaż trochę nad ziemią, aby w nocy nie zjadły nas robaki, do spadochronu trochę wlazło *podrapał się po tyłku* Z resztą ziemia jest zimna i traci się ciepło. ''Trudno było wyczuć czy blondyn tłumaczył to dziewczynom, czy może sobie... Tak czy inaczej zadbał aby wszyscy zrozumieli. Potem spojrzał na liściaste gałęzie brzóz... '''Benji: '''Z nich zrobimy pierwszą warstwę dachu, a część damy do ognia *dalej mówił do nieznanego adresata. Drapał się po krótkim zaroście* Potrzebne jest nam jeszcze trochę patyków na spadzisty daszek. Oprzemy konstrukcję o drzewo, ale trzeba nam patyków. ''To zadanie miało spaść na Michael. Dziewczyna po skończeniu obierania szyszek miała zdobyć patyki. '' '''Melissa: W takim razie zjedzmy śniadanie zanim będziemy dalej pracować *przywołała do siebie Szweda i Niemkę* Benji: Okej, ale najpierw chyba pójdę po te maliny, o których wspominałaś. Witaminy się przydadzą… Melissa skinęła głową na zgodę i zawinęła gotowe ryby w spadochron, by nie wystygły, a ich zapach nie zwabił dzikich zwierząt. Benji: Jag ångrar verkligen inte att jag kan ta en kanna… *mruknął pod nosem* Benji miał udać się zapolować na maliny. Zgodnie z instrukcjami Melissy miał pójść w kierunku strumienia, a potem odbić w lewo. Chłopak miał pewne wątpliwości czy jest to w pełni bezpieczne. Miał wziąć ze sobą pochodnię, ale pozostawała kwestia możliwości zgubienia się w Łotewskim Lesie. Szwedowi do głowy przyszedł jednak pewien pomysł. Benji: Lysande mig ... och blygsamma *zaśmiał się* Chłopak dorwał plecak, który do niedawna nosiła Michael i opróżnił go z pozostałych kamieniu. Ułożył je na kupce. Następnie sięgnął po ustawione nieopodal dzidy, które zrobiła Melissa. Dzid chyba nawet przybyło… Michael w nocy nie próżnowała… Blondyn włożył dzidę ostrym końcem do plecaka i z wyczuciem porobił malutkie otwory w jego dnie. Benji: Perfekt *przy pracy wolał mruczeć do siebie po szwedzku* Po zrobieniu dziurek Szwed podszedł do ogniska. Ogień z racji tego, że zaczął się dzień płonął nieco słabiej, toteż chłopak bez obawy podsunął nogę na skraj paleniska. Stopą wymiótł tyle szarego popiołu ile tylko mógł. Przy tym uważał aby nie uszkodzić struktury ogniska… Udało mu się. Zdobył popiół. Tak uzyskany szary pył napakował do plecaka. Z początku używał do tego płaskiego kamienia, później z uwagi na brak czasu użył rąk, które potem wytrzepał starannie. Benji: Nu går vi Chłopak wstał z kolan i poszedł w kierunku wskazanym przez Melissę. Opuściwszy granicę obozu podskoczył i potrząsnął przy tym plecakiem. Z otworów zaczął sypać się popiół, który zostawiał za Szwedem gruby ślad. I tak wyposażony w pochodnię i plecak-znacznik Benji ruszył polować na maliny. Przynajmniej był pewny, że się nie zgubi. '' ''Michael skończyła z szyszką. Nasionka dała do wgłębienia w jednym kamyku i przykryła drugim płaskim i poszła po patyki. … Benji bez trudu dotarł do krzaka malin. Akurat mniej więcej wtedy skończył się mu popiół w plecaku. Szwed bardzo cieszył się, że zostawił za sobą ślad. Drzewa dawały dobrą ochronę przed wiatrem, więc nic nie mogło go zdmuchnąć. A dzień był tak pogodny, że nie było szans na deszcz. Rozluźniony chłopak wziął się za zbieranie różowych owoców. Musiał podwinąć koszulkę i wkładać je do prowizorycznej sakwy. I tak część lądowała w jego ustach… Ostatecznie blondyn zgromadził niezłą ilość owoców. Nie krępował się, aby unieść koszulkę wyżej i powiększyć swoją “sakwę”. Już uśmiechał się w duchu z myślą o wparadowaniu do obozu z odsłoniętym prawie pod mostek brzuchem. Z satysfakcją spojrzał na swój sześciopak. Był też ciekaw reakcji dziewczyn... Benji: Mrrr *zamruczał jak kot* Chłopak nie miał czasu do stracenia. Ruszył w drogę powrotną. Kierował się śladem zostawionym przez popiół. Po drodze na jednym z drzew dostrzegł coś jeszcze, coś co przykuło jego uwagę. To Coś było żółte i kuliste… Benji: Bin… Szwed uśmiechnął się. Zapamiętał lokację naturalnego ula i poszedł do obozu. Po drodze wrzucił jeszcze parę malin do ust… … W tym czasie wróciła Michael…z rękami pełnymi patyków. Dodatkowo miała gałęzie iglaków w liczbie dużej. '' ''Po Niemce do obozu przybył także Szwed. Chłopaki z malinami w koszulce i odsłoniętym brzuszkiem pojawił się przed paniami. Wysypał maliny na płaski kamień, który zastępował dumnie talerz. Benji: Skit! Mogłem zdjąć koszulkę. Wziąłbym więcej malin i pokazał się widzom! Melissa zlustrowała wzrokiem popisującego się blondyna i powstrzymała się od komentarza. Melissa: Zaczynamy jeść? *uniknęła tematu kaloryfera Benjiego* Szwed pokiwał głową i usiadł na suchym skrawku ziemi. Bez słowa wziął sobie rybę na patyku i zaczął jeść. W tym samym czasie Melissa i Michael usiadła na skrawku spadochronu, którego używali jako koca. Benji: Pyszne! Michael: Stimmt. Melisssa w ciszy konsumowała swoją porcję rumieniąc się lekko na “komplementy” blondwłosych... Po zjedzeniu i odpoczynku jakim było zbieranie malin Benji wziął się do pracy nad ich szałasem, w którym mieli spędzić ich drugą i ostatnią noc w lesie. Szwed zdążył obeznać się już trochę z siekierą, więc podzielenie najdłuższego pnia na cztery równe części nie było dla niego już tak dużym problemem. Uzyskane pale naostrzył siekierą i wziął ze sobą pod drzewo, gdzie leżał zwinięty spadochron. Benji odłożył płachtę i zaczął pracę. Domek miał stanąć na planie prostokąta. Na początek potrzebne były nóżki. Przygotowane pale Benji wbił w ziemię na wierzchołkach prostokąta. Dobił je głębiej uderzając drugą stroną siekiery. Zadziałało jak młotek. Naostrzone pale dość szybko znalazły się w ziemi. W ściółce dało się nieźle kopać. Benji: Ok… Szwed posłał Hiszpance uśmiech i wrócił do konstruowania domku. Zaczął od umieszczenia dwóch pniaków poziomo na wertykalnych palach. Na oko odmierzył odległość, wyżłobił w pniakach małe wgłębienia i celując właśnie w nie, nabił pnie na ostre czubki pali w ziemi. Z pomocą uderzeń tępej strony siekiery udało się umieścić dwa pnie na dwóch krótszych bokach planowego prostokąta. Pozornie prosta czynność była dość wymagająca, więc nim Benji zajął się układaniem pozostałych pniów w odwrotnej płaszczyźnie, musiał zrobić sobie przerwę. Usiadł pod drzewem. '' ''Benji z nowym przypływem energii wrócił do pracy. Ułożenie sześciu pniów już nie było problemem. Robił to z należytą ostrożnością. Odkrył jednak, że konstrukcja już była całkiem stabilna. Ucieszyło go to. Z tym większym entuzjazmem wziął się do budowania spadzistego daszku. Sekundowała mu w tym Michael. Przyniesione przez nią kije były na tyle długie, że opierały się na ziemi. Ich bok opierał się też na boku platformy, która miała być podstawą domku… Budowali w końcu szałas. Wysokofunkcjonujący szałas. '' ''Dołączyła do nich także Melissa, która pozbyła się resztek ryb wkładając je do wykopanej przez siebie dziury. Była ona daleko od obozowiska, by zapach ich szczątek również odwracał uwagę od zapachu drużyny. W trójkę postawienie daszku, który łączył się w górze nie było już wyzwaniem. Pozostała kwestia uszczelnienia przed ewentualnym deszczem lub wiatrem. Zrezygnowali z pomysłu Bennji’ego na użycie gałęzi brzóz na rzecz wytrzymalszych, iglastych gałęzi zdobytych przez Michael. Wplecenie ich w ustawione skośnie kije wymagało wprawy, której na szczęście nie brakowało ani Hiszpance, ani Niemce. W sprawie Benji’ego się nie wypowiem… '' ''Praca zespołowa opłaciła się. Nie minął kwadrans, a szałasowy domek był już gotowy - przynajmniej jego konstrukcja. Pozostała kwestia udogodnień… Michael: Skoro mamy jeszcze sporo gałęzi iglastych, a są miękkie i niekłujące to możemy zrobić z nich materac i owinąć spadochronami. Reszta zgodnie powikała głowami. Zabrali się więc to tworzenia materacy, każdy w nich zrobił po jednym, więc w sumie mieli 3 - idealnie. Wsunęli je po kolei ostrożnie do szałasu i ustawili obok siebie. Poszli więc umyć zęby za pomocą...węgla! Melissa z obrzydzeniem patrzyła na tworzywo, ale postąpiła zgodnie z radą Szweda, kiedy wszyscy już wyczyścili zęby przez pare minut płukali sobie usta wodą, przyniesioną wcześniej przez Hiszpankę. … Mieli już zabezpieczenia z wewnątrz, trzeba jednak było ochronić się jakoś od zewnątrz. Nie chcieli w końcu odwiedzin nieproszonych gości. Melissa przechowywała resztki ryb w szczelnie zamknięte w spadochronie, miała też szczupaka do oddania ewentualnym napastnikom, jednak to dalej było za mało. Benji napakował sobie nowej porcji popiołu, którego na szczęście mieli pod dostatkiem, do plecaka i uzbrojony w pochodnię ruszył w las. Asystowała mu Melissa, podczas gdy Michael miała zajmować się ostrożnym przemieszczeniem ula na pobliskie drzewo (wcześniej musi omamić pszczoły dymem z gałęzi którą podpali). Szwed i Hiszpanka nie musieli iść daleko, aby znaleźć to na co liczył chłopak - ślady bytowania wilków. Był zarówno odciski łap jak i inne ślady… Połamane gałęzie i powyginane pędy. Benji podniósł lekko plecak aby zahamować wysypywanie popiołu… Benji: Były tu… *rozglądał się* I coś znalazły… Szwed zauważył ślad krwi na liściu. Udał się w tamtym kierunku. Kropelki krwi tworzyły ślad. Poszedł nim. Sprawę ułatwiały odciski łap w miękkiej ziemi i wspomniane wcześniej powyginane rośliny. Przejście watahy nie mogło nie zostawić śladów. Melissa: Popiół, aby nie bazować na wydeptanych szlakach, bo mogły je zrobić wilki *mruknęła pod nosem* Sprytnie, sprytnie, nawet jak na Ciebie *uśmiechnęła się ironicznie* Benji: Exakt *napuszył się słysząc komplement od dziewczyny* Idąc tym tropem oboje dotarli do swojego celu. W kępie krzewów coś leżało… Brązowy kształt otoczony chmarą much. Podeszli bliżej i przyjrzeli się dokładnie. Uderzył ich intensywny zapach… Na wpół zjedzona łania leżała pod krzakiem. Była w całkiem dobrym stanie. Dowodziło to dobitnie tezy Benji’ego o tym, że wilki wcale nie były bardzo głodne. Benji: Weźmy to *zarządził* Przeciągniemy gdzieś daleko od naszego obozowiska i wszystkie drapieżniki pójdą w tę stronę. Melissa zatkała nos by nie czuć zapachu martwego zwierzęcia. Razem z Benjim chwycili dwie nogi łani i pociągnęli ją po ziemi. Ciągnęli ją tak przez jakiś czas zostawiając za sobą ślad, który miał przyciągnąć uwagę dzikich zwierząt. Gdy już uznali, że łania jest wystarczająco daleko od ich obozowiska postanowili wrócić do Michaele... Powrót dla zawodników nie mógł okazać się tak prosty... Na ich drodze powrotnej stanęły wilki. Czuły respekt przed pochodnią, więc zachowały bezpieczną odległość. Zawodnicy jednak pozostali otoczeni. Największy z wilczurów wypchnął dwa mniejsze osobniki przed szereg. Słabsi idą naprzód... Znajdowali się na terenie wilków, one tylko zaciekle broniły swojego terytorium. '' ''Melissa i Benji spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i postawili pochodnię obok. Zawodnicy zwinęli się na ziemii w pozycji embrionalnej. Wiedzieli, że wilki nie zaatakują ich w takiej sytuacji. Leżeli plecami do siebie. Melissa w ostateczności mogła sięgnąć pochodni. Wilki natomiast wedle przypuszczeń dwójki nie będę stać nad nimi w nieskończoność... Na drzewie siedział Janusz i obserwował poczynania zawodników. Janusz: Kurła, specjalnie je trenowaliśmy kurła! Póki się z nimi nie uporacie nie pójdziecie dalej. Choćbyście mieli stracić całe wyzwanie! *przeczesał dumnie wąs* Melissa powoli podniosła spojrzenie na wilki i na krzaki znajdujące się za nimi. Uważnie zlustrowała otoczenie i przeniosła wzrok na Polaka siedzącego na drzewie. Uśmiechnęła się przebiegle... Michael: Kryć się! *na te słowa Melissa i Szwed zakryli głowy rękoma* Niemka wypadła z pomiędzy listowia i...rzuciła w wilki ulem pełnym rozwścieczonych pszczół. Było ich jeszcze więcej niż gdy Benji po raz pierwszy je zobaczył. Wyleciała ich chmara! Na otwartej przestrzeni mogłyby uchodzić za szarańczę. Cała ich wściekłość skumulowana w tych malutkich lecz szybkich ciałkach została wyładowana na drapieżnikach. Wilki zaczęła kłapać szczękami dookoła, ale nie mogły pozbyć się owadów. Część z nich skamlała i szczekała tak głośno, że nawet blondynka musiała zakryć uszy. Zwierzęta zaczęły uciekać w popłochu całkowicie zapominając o leżących na ziemi zawodnikach. Trio zostało z ulem pełnym miodu i Januszem ciągle okupującym drzewo. Janusz wściekły zeskoczył z drzewa. No wiele wykombinować nie mógł. Zabrał miód do swoich rąk i spojrzał wściekły na Niemkę. Janusz: Jak nie na wojnie kurła, to tu wszystko psujecie. Miód jest mój, nie dla somsiada psa. *mruknął* Zaczął powoli odchodzić. Spojrzał wściekły na nich. Janusz: Ja tu jeszcze wrócę z czymś o wiele groźniejszym! *odgroził się palcem* Po udanej akcji drużyna zbiła piąteczki i wróciła do obozowiska. Wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że muszą lepiej zabezpieczyć swoje obozowisko. Podzielili się więc zadaniami… …'' ''Benji miał za zadanie przygotować...fosę. Zgodnie z dziewczynami ustalili, że wykopanie rowu będzie bardzo użyteczne. Blondyn wiedział, że nia da rady pustymi rękoma wykopać całego rowu. Musiał on bowiem rozpościerać się dookoła ich domku i spotykać się na obu krańcach z masywnym drzewem. Na szczęście po budowie drewnianego szałasu zostało im kilka dużych pniaków i gałęzi. Wziął jedną z dłuższych gałęzi, która bez problemu mogłaby służyć jako rączka od łopaty. Następnie wybrał jedną deskę wyciętą z pnia brzózki za pomocą siekierki, użył tej samej siekierki by przeciąć deskę na mniejsze kawałki. Wręczył później narzędzie Melissie, a sam wrócił do tworzenia łopaty. Szwed znalazł jeden z ostrzejszych kamieni z ułożonego przez siebie stosika i wyszlifował drewienko tak, że wyglądało i mogło spełniać rolę łopaty. Na zakończenie dzieła połączył obie części łopatki linką z pociętego spadochronu Melissy. Tak oto Benji uzyskał łopatę i zabrał się do kopania rowu. '' ''… Tymczasem Hiszpanka ruszyła, by pozbierać jak najwięcej gałęzi. Kiedy już zdobyła satysfakcjonującą ilość położyła je koło ogniska, a potem odebrała siekierkę z rąk blondyna. Poszła wycinać...krzaki. Musiała zadbać o kamuflaż ich domku, by nie rzucał się w oczy, a potem jeszcze chciała przykryć nimi rów tworzony obecnie przez Benjiego. Po kolei ścinała więc kępy krzewów, oczywiście nie pozbywała się wszystkich roślinek, za każdym razem gdy ścięła kilka krzewów lub mocno obrośniętych liśćmi gałązek zanosiła je do obozowiska. Starannie umocowała je na ścianach i dachu domku, kilka nawet umieściłą na pniu wielkiego drzewa i dookoła jego pnia, by sam szałas nie wyglądał zbyt podejrzanie. Gdy już skończyła swoje dzieło oddaliła się na znaczną odległość i z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że trzeba by podejść bardzo blisko by zobaczyć konstrukcję i ognisko. '' ''Na koniec zostało jej tylko uzbieranie roślinności, którą mogłaby przykryć rów. Swoją drogą pragnę zauważyć, że Szwedowi praca szła coraz sprawniej. Melissa przed dalszą pracą zrobiła sobie przerwę na napitek. Sięgnęła po manierkę, którą napełniła jeszcze porankiem. Westchnęła lekko zmęczona i rozciągnęła się. Po kolei prostowała ręce słysząc, że aż strzeliło jej w łokciach i nadgarstkach. Wzięła jeszcze łyka wody i z ciągle ostrą siekierą ruszyła w las. Nie oddalała się jednak zbytnio, w razie gdyby coś się działo i ktoś coś krzyknął bez problemu, by usłyszała pozostałą dwójkę, a oni ją. …'' ''W czasie, gdy Melissa i Benji dbali o bezpieczeństwo ich schronu Michael postanowiła zabezpieczyć im ostateczną drogę ucieczki. Znalazła ona jak najwięcej patyków tej samej długości i postanowiła zrobić z nich drabinkę, po której mogliby wspiąć się na drzewo. Rozmontowała swój jeszcze nie ruszony spadochron i wykorzystała jego linki by łączyć ze sobą kolejne szczeble.' … '' Benji z uwagą kopał fosę. Zadanie nie było łatwe z powodu potencjalnie mało wytrzymałej łopaty. Jednak miękka ściółka była łatwa do rozkopania. Kopał z wyczuciem i ostrożnością. Wystarczyło, że rów był na głębokości kolan. Chłopak wyjmował z ziemi twarde korzenie i odrzucał na Kupkę. Mógł potem użyć ich do maskowania fosy. '' ''Praca poszła Szwedowi dobrze, szybko się z nią uporał. Zadowolony chłopak odłożył łopatę i podszedł do pracującej Michael. Przyjrzał się jej pracy i zauważył, że dziewczyna robi drabinkę… Chłopak pokiwała głową z uznaniem. Odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył zapasowe dzidy, które leżały na stosie obok ich szałasu. Szwed zdecydował się powbijać dzidy ostrzami do góry, aby lepiej uzbroić fosę. Prosty trik, a taki skuteczny. Przy odrobinie szczęścia mogli złapać jakieś zwierzę, albo po prostu uchronić się przed napastnikiem. Melissa wróciła do obozowiska, całą roślinność i krzaki zostawiła z boku, by użyć ich dopiero, gdy Benji wbije wszystkie dzidy. '' ''Melissa wróciła do obozowiska, całą roślinność i krzaki zostawiła z boku, by użyć ich dopiero, gdy Benji wbije wszystkie dzidy. Dziewczyna oceniła, że było około godziny 15. Idealna pora na przyrządzenie szczupaka. W czasie gdy Hiszpanka zajmowała się obiadem Michael skończyła robić drabinkę. Wspięła się na dach domku i przymocowała drabinę na wysokości jednej z grubszych gałęzi. Gdy zeszła na dół Melissa zwróciła się do niej z prośbą. '''Melissa: Weź proszę te ziarenka wszystkie, które wyjęłaś wcześniej z szyszek i porozrzucaj je tak, by zwabić ptaki. W razie gdy coś będzie się zbliżać one spłoszone wzbiją się do lotu alarmując nas zawczasu *mówiła w skupieniu równocześnie zajmując się rybą* Niemka pokiwała w zgodzie głową i wzięła się do pracy. Część ziarenek rozsypała na wyższych gałęziach drzewa, a dostała się tam za pomocą stworzonej wcześniej drabinki. Potem blondynka rozsypała je też w pobliskich trawach i na najbliższych drzewach. '' ''Melissa pozostawiła rybę nad ogniskiem i przejrzała ich pozostałe zapasy. Pozostał im jeszcze jeden całkowicie niewykorzystany spadochron - Szweda. Zauważyła, że był on przesiąknięty wodą. W jej głowie zakwitł pewien plan. Wzięła jeden z ułożonych z boku pieńków i z pomocą siekiery zrobiła z niego małe korytko, które mogło nawet spełniać rolę miski. Hiszpanka wzięła do ręki spadochron i przez kilka minut wyciskała z niego deszczówkę, aż zapełniła je w całości. Zadowolona z efektów swojej pracy zauważyła, że Benji skończył już wbijać dzidy i przymierzał się do przykrycia rowu roślinnością Melissa: Czekaj! Pomogę ci! *podbiegła do chłopaka* Wymienili uśmiechy i w idealnej współpracy zaczęli przykrywać rów. W dwadzieścia minut uporali się z zadaniem. Teraz, gdyby nie wiedzieli gdzie zaczyna się rów pewnie sami by do niego wpadli. '' ''Dołączyła do nich Michael, która ostrożnie przekroczyła rów i spojrzała na nich z uśmiechem pokazując kciuk w górę. Melissa widząc, że wszyscy się zebrali przecięła siekierą rybę na trzy części i porozkładała na kamieniach, które spełniały rolę prymitywnych kamieni. Wszyscy od razu zabrali się do jedzenia. Dużo już dzisiaj zrobili, więc wszyscy umierali z głodu, co sprawiło, że jedli jeszcze szybciej niż zwykle. Co chwila ktoś popijał wodę z koryta lub z manierki. Tym razem nikt nie siedział na ziemi, cała trójka Marchewek mogła usadowić się na już suchym spadochronie Szweda. '' ''W trakcie jedzenia Melissa usłyszała, jak coś trzaska w kieszeni blondynki, siedzącej po jej prawej stronie. Melissa: Co tam masz? *przerwała na chwilę jedzenie i skinęła głową na kieszeń w spodenkach Niemki* Michael nadal jedząc wyciągnęła z kieszeni...kasztany. Melissie oczy aż się “zaświeciły” gdy zobaczyła przysmak. Tak więc po skonsumowaniu ryby i zaspokojeniu pragnienia zawodnicy pozwolili sobie na mały deser składający się z kasztanów. Drużyna znajdowała się w i tak już świetnie chronionej bazie. Mieli fosę, ognisko, dzidy, dach nad głową i byli najedzeni i napojeni. Na wszelki wypadek jednak wykorzystali łupinki z kasztanów. Mianowicie rozsypali je dookoła tak, by usłyszeli zbliżającego się napastnika. Wyniki: Zawodnicy zjawili się tutaj przetransportowani przez lokalnych strażników. Doprowadzeni do ładu, oczekiwał na nich Janusz oraz Jurgita w swoim stroju. Sophie wraz z Temple również były. W końcu było to miejsce ekipy, gdzieś z tyłu szlajał sie również sportowiec. Bohaterowie reality-show usiedli. Jurgita: Widze, że to wyzwanie kosztowało Was dużo siły i emocji. Niektórych chyba najwięcej w całym programie. Spojrzała wymownie na Rhysa, do którego przy okazji puściła oczko. '' '''Jurgita': W sumie... Jestem rozczarowana. *mruknęła* Gdybym miała z kimkolwiek z Was przetrwać, to chyba wolałabym umrzeć. *dodała* Cóż, dziewczyna nie owijała w słowa. Ewidentnie jej nie podobało się to co drużyny stworzyły. Jurgita: Najbliżej sukcesu moim zdaniem były Marchewki, ale za długo plątaliście się bez celu w lesie. Janusz: I jeszcze kurła pogonili moje wilki! *dodał wściekły* W stronę Polaka, poleciał nóż, który wbił się nad jego głową. Jurgita: Zamknij się, ku*wa. *syknęła* To było ich zadanie. Janusz: ...ale..? Mordercze spojrzenie posłane przez rudowłosą, wystarczająco wystraszyło pomocnika, by się zamknął. '' '''Jurgita': Wasze dalsze poczynania były w porządku. Spóźnione o jakieś pół dnia, ale Wam najbliżej było do najlepszego przetrwania. Możecie dzisiaj świętować. Spojrzała w kierunku Abby i Briana. Na widok Kate westchnęła. Jurgita: Cóż. Samo zaginięcie wariata było dla Was utrudnieniem. Koniec końców, Abby wzięła na siebie odpowiedzialność i dało się co nieco z tego wyzwania uratować. Jej wzrok skierował się na Rhysa, Pizzę oraz Suzie. '' '''Janusz': Oj, Breivik *mruknął* Jurgita: Mówiłeś coś czy buty ci skrzypiały? Janusz spojrzał na swoje znakomite lakierki i krzywo się uśmiechnął do blondwłosej. Janusz: Chyba buty... *mruknął* Kurła. Jurgita: Nie poradzić sobie z małpami? Serio? Jak mogliście wpaść na durny pomysł, który sprowokował małpy do większego ataku? *mówiła oburzona* To, że nie poradziliście sobie i nie załatwiliście tego w HUMANITARNY *wycedziła przez zęby* sposób, oznacza dla Was porażkę. Możecie głosować na osobę, która najbardziej zawiniła na wywaniu. Czas do godziny 19:00. //Pozostałym dwóm drużynom otworzę zaraz odcinek.// Ceremonia: Na ceremonii pojawił się Lukaninho, Jurgita oraz Temple. Możecie przychodzić, czas do 17:30. Margaritta przybyła smutnym krokiem, pewna swej przegranej. Rhys i Suzie na pewno na nią zagłosują, więc może się pożegnać z show. Będzie tęsknić za Benjim i innymi Marchewkami. Na pewno nie będzie tesknić za Jurgitą i Rhysem. Ich kiedyś dorwie. Chwilę po Pizzy pojawił się wspomniany Rhys. Zmierzył wzrokiem będącą już na miejscu dziewczynę, siadając od niej jak najdalej. Liczył, że będzie mu dane przesiedzieć na całej ceremonii samemu. Suzie została przypchnięta przez prowadzących. '' '''Jurgita': Cóż. Suzie otrzymała dwa głosy i to ona wybierze sobie rywala do dogrywki z Quizu o Grecji. //Quiz albo dzisiaj, albo max jutro o 18. (:. Czekam na wybór// Dogrywka: W dogrywce wygrała Suzie 3:2. Z programem pożegnał się Rhys. Lista obecności na wyzwaniu: (tylko dla zawodników) *Benji *Melissa *'Rhys' *Michael *Pizza *Abby Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki